Resident Evil Neurosis
by shurashur09
Summary: Takes place during Harry’s Second year at Hogwarts. Harry is expelled and accused of setting lose the legendary Basilisk upon his classmates and the other castle inhabitants. He is recruited into S.T.A.R.S. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Takes place during Harry's Second year at Hogwarts. Harry is expelled and accused of setting lose the legendary Basilisk upon his classmates and the other castle inhabitants. He is recruited into S.T.A.R.S., where the past he tried so desperately to forget maybe the very thing which saves him.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: _Italic_

* * *

**_Born to kill, born to war_**

**_What chaos brings_**

**_Merely opens the door_**

**_Into infinite power_**

**_Or_**

**_Infinite war_**

**_Tell me what a true hero is_**

**_Is he one who does not seek the battlefield?_**

**_But is instead sought by it_**

**_A hero is a being_**

**_Who possesses great insight and a strong desire to help all others_**

**_Where others have fallen into the abyssal of rage_**

**_He will rise like a phoenix to set the sky ablaze_**

**_And in his right hand, he will hold a single white flame,_**

**_Let its infernal set the unworthy ablaze_**

**_And in his left hand, he will hold the blade that pierced the heavens,_**

**_With this blade he will smite the wingless dragon_**

**_When united, he will hold_**

**_The key to riddles_**

**_Or salvation_**

As prophesized by Luna Lovegood, age 10

* * *

**And thus our tale begins...**


	2. Sirius Black Narrative Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Sorry it takes me a while to actually upload a story seeing as how I do not have internet and I usually have to walk to a library. The closest one to me is about an hour, hour and a half away. So I usually type the story and then upload it. Anyway I've decided to revise the complete story, so I will be taking down the other chapters and rewriting them. Sorry, I would like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story it means a lot.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: _Italic_

* * *

I've seen a lot of shit some natural, others supernatural. But what we found in that forest was like nothing any of us had ever seen. I didn't want to believe that any human being was capable of creating or even dreaming up those, monsters. And that's coming from the guy that seen werewolves, vampires, goblins, and a giant ass snake. We sealed our fate and Umbrella sealed the fate of all those who resided in….

Raccoon City a technologically advanced paradise, with its beautiful and earthen scenery this fair city was green before the word was even invented. Scientists from across the world traveled here to partake in the scientific and medicinal discovery that were made at the state of the art Research facilities and Hospitals, courtesy of Umbrella. But what the citizens of this bulging Metropolis didn't know was that their fair city was nothing more but a testing site for bio-weaponry via their so called saviors.

But for us the survivor of this fuck up massacre it was only the beginning, the war was just beginning. And I Harridan James Potter or as I was now known; Sirius Black was the perfect solider and more importantly an unstoppable weapon. Hey if I was going to be used it would be on my own term. The Boy-Who-Lived was no more I was now the Boy-Who-Killed, and kill I would till there was no more left. What kind of future awaited me I didn't know nor did I care…..for now.

* * *

**Review, review, please...**


	3. Foresight

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Hey I'm back thanks for the wait, I hope you guys like it. I've decided to actually switch it up, kind of like what the girl did in the "Carrie" remake. So Sirius will flashback to the events that unfolded during their investigation, afterwards the story will pick-up to what happened during RE 2. Enjoy I hope you like the changes, if not I could always change it back.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: _Italic_

* * *

**Raccoon City Police Department**

**S.T.A.R.S. [Bravo] Team**

**Sergeant Sirius Black**

**Sergeant Sirius Black Report**

_On July 23rd, we were ordered to investigate the recent_

_cannibalistic murders in the Arklay Mountain region._

_Led by Captain Enrico Marini, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team_

_helicopter experienced engine trouble, and we were forced_

_to land several miles away from our designated drop-off_

_point. After securing our equipment we went out into the_

_forest and begun our investigation, as stated in my primarily_

_report we came across the overturned MP vehicle and its_

_former inhabitants. From there our team spilt into groups_

_of two's. I was paired up with our new recruit MD Rebecca_

_Chambers._

_During our investigation, Rebecca and I came across a_

_train. We later found out that the train was used by_

_Umbrella to transport their workers, Rebecca entered_

_the train first before the door automatically locked._

_After speaking to Rebecca briefly, I ordered her to do a_

_sweep of the train and secure it till I returned with back-up._

_I was able to locate two of my subordinates though their_

_condition was not as I had last seen. Like the MP's and their_

_execute-to-be Andrew body was torn asunder, what was left_

_of him was currently being eaten by three dogs. Edward_

_Dewey our co-pilot was being attacked by the rest of the pack,_

_I intervene and we were able to make it halfway to the train._

_Before we could safely reach our destination the remaining_

_pack attacked us Timothy Rodland assisted us by distracting_

_the dogs. We proceeded to the designated vander view point,_

_we entered the train via window._

_Upon entrance into the train we came across MD Chambers,_

_unfortunately our canine friends followed along. We disposed_

_of them shortly and attempted to give Edward medical attention_

_he was too badly wounded and died of blood loss before we could_

_radio in for back-up. We were able to start-up the train, from_

_there we found ourselves at an abandoned compound the_

_compound would later prove to be home of our cannibals._

_If I were to describe these people it would be much easier to_

_tell you to watch a "Children of the Corn" movie. Ritualistic_

_sacrifices was practiced here routinely, it was here that we were_

_able to locate the rest of our team. Kenneth was being prepped_

_for sacrifice, whilst Enrico looked on. We interrupted the ritual_

_and was able to save Enrico life, unfortunately Kenneth was_

_killed by their leader. It would seem that the majority of the_

_compound inhabitants were women and children, while one_

_man ruled them. Enrico escaped to radio in for assistance,_

_Rebecca and I on the other hand attempted to divert attention._

_Kenneth had set up a series of explosives around the compound,_

_we barely escaped the explosives. Once more we were separated,_

_but I was able to retrieve documents that showed that another_

_nest lied in the vicinity, the H.I.V.E. so to speak. I have_

_included the documents as well as the other ones I'd found._

_I made my way to the next nest and met up with Alpha team,_

_who'd been dispatched to ascertain our location. Together we_

_made our way throughout the compound and encountered a_

_series of traps and animals. I was united with three members_

_of Bravo; MD Rebecca Chambers, Timothy Rodland, and_

_Richard Aiken. Bravo and Alpha team joined forces and_

_begun to search for the true culprit. Unfortunately we were_

_once again separated. We would later find the rest of our_

_comrades in a prison._

_Fortunately for them our medic was captured, she was able_

_to provide medical assistance to all that were injured._

_Captain Wesker, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield and I were_

_able to locate the man responsible. He was holding Captain_

_Marin hostage we attempted to diffuse the situation, but then_

_Jill Valentine came barreling through the door gun blazing._

_thanks to her over zealousness Captain Marin was critically_

_wounded, Burton and myself tried to put pressure to the_

_wound but it was too late._

_During our impromptu medical service, Redfield and_

_Captain Wesker gave chase, during the struggle Captain_

_Wesker was wounded and died. We disposed of the leader_

_and proceeded to free our comrades, during our escape we_

_came across a lab. As it turned out both the compound and_

_mansion were homes to renegade scientists. They had worked_

_for the Umbrella Corporation several years ago under_

_Dr. Marcus; Dr. Marcus was killed by his own experiment_

_decades ago it would seem that his subordinates carried on_

_his work after his demise. One of the scientists activated the_

_self-destruct sequence and freed one of their experiment,_

_Dr. Marcus only son._

_We were able to contact Alpha team pilot, and quickly_

_made our way to the helicopter only to be intercepted_

_repeatedly by him. Finally Redfield used a rocket launcher_

_and disposed of him once and for all. That is the conclusion_

_of my report, let it be noted that S.T.A.R.S. Officer Jill_

_Valentine suffered traumatic psychological damage I would_

_suggest that Ms. Valentine be placed on temporary leave of_

_absence following psychological evaluation. I see no reason to_

_launch an investigation seeing as the true culprit has already been_

_disposed of. Besides neither the department nor city can_

_handle further financial strain in light of the countless pending_

_lawsuits._

**Raccoon City Police Department**

**S.T.A.R.S. [Bravo] Team**

**Sergeant Sirius Black**

* * *

"You bastard how could you!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Valentine did you have something to say."

Slap!

"You lied you know what really happened. What Umbrella paying you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Ms. Valentine I'm so sorry for your lost but the fact is that you cannot spread such widely accusations without any evidence, and to speak so badly towards Umbrella the very corporation that has been helping our fair city is sheer blasphemy."

"You want proof captain I have the proof." Jill replied as she held up a thick folder, opening it she stared in surprise at was inside. "Where is it?"

"Where is what Ms. Valentine?" Sirius asked genuinely confused.

Suddenly remembering where she was she look at Sirius and pointed her finger at him "You, you stole it."

"Ms. Valentine you'll have to be a bit more elaborate, the fact is I've stolen countess 'things' from you."

Jill cheeks flushed in embarrassment by his offhand remark it was true Sirius had stolen from her a lot of things like, including her ex-fiancé and several awards.

"The files! The files me and Chris collected during the mission, their missing I know you had something to do with it." Jill accused, her finger still aimed at him.

Didn't she know that it was rude to point your finger at someone; Sirius had to cross his arms just keep himself from reaching over and breaking her arm.

"Ms. Valentine I know not what you speak of, but I'm sure that Dr. Raves would just love to see you. You remember Dr. Raves right the department psychiatrist, I recalled he helped you after your father took his life oh so tragically." He drawled out in mock sympathy. He smiled malevolently inside as Jill pulled back her finger (finally) and instead balled it into a fist he knew all too well that her father suicide was a sore topic, a very sore topic. "I understand truly that you are under a great deal of duress, that's why both Chief Iron and myself have arranged for your temporary leave of absence. During that time you are under department regulation to see either the therapist we have provided for you, free of charge or your own. It should also be noted Ms. Valentine that you will not be permitted entrance here into you bring back documents stating that you are capable of performing without a breakdown, for better words.

Everyone in the building was now quiet at that simple command, if you would even call it that. Temporary leave of absence was just a nice way to say that you're fired or in her case, two foots were hanging precariously close to the door.

"This is bullshit! Fucking….."

"I would watch your mouth or else I might just not pay you for your R and R." Smiling Sirius patted her shoulders in mock sincerity and added in a sugary tone. "I'm sure you can call Jeff to keep you company, oh wait he left you for your tranny roommate so sorry to bad, tick tock, tick tock."

Jill fist flew out and Sirius easily caught it twisting her arm he pushed her into the desk and whispered in her ear.

"Valentine I know you and I don't see eye to eye….ugh."

Jill started to twist around, pulling away Sirius buried his knees into her back and continued, "But the fact is I'm you commanding officer now and I refuse to allow such a valuable officer such as you're self to go. Now when I let you go I hope you won't be foolish enough to attack me, because if you do I will plant three bullets in your knees and you will instead be starting your vacation at the hospital, is that understood Valentine.

"Yes sir." She dejectedly replied.

"I can't hear you."

"Sir, yes sir."

Stepping away he allowed Jill to right herself.

Jill turned to him and shot him an evil glare before, "This isn't over Black, not by a long shot."

"You couldn't be more right.' He murmured.

"What's going on here? Valentine aren't you on leave, then why the hells are you here then?"

Turning they were greeted by the sight of Chief Iron hulking form.

"Yes very much sir, I was just addressing Ms. Valentine about our new procedure, isn't that right Jill."

"Yes it is, Sirius."

"Is that so, may I ask what this procedure is." Chief Iron confusedly asked, secretly enjoying the close proximity he now shared with Sirius Black. Who know with him being Umbrella unofficial spokesperson, he might just get that….

"I would be happy to tell you over dinner that is." Sirius answered in a seductive tone.

Gulping chief iron stuttered out, "exc….excuse me."

"Dinner silly just the two of us, of course it will be strictly business. But who knows there may be pleasure later." Sirius purred out, the temperature in the department dropping low as every male head turned to stare at them.

Most of them cursing their Chief luck, others surprised that Sirius was finally letting up on Chief Iron; it was well known that he found the man in better terms outrageously creepy. He'd once compared him to a serious rapist and found his artwork somewhat fascinating, and downright graphic.

"I would love, umm of course business." Chief Iron replied in a neutral tone, though inside he was jumping with glee. His inner Iron was currently doing the worm and a series of flips.

"Good, Valentine you are dismissed. Go outside enjoy the bird pooping, flowers drooping, baby drooling and all that happy stuff."

Jill shot him one more glare before turning and walking out the door, inadvertently pushing out of her way.

This was all a game, and at the moment Jill was his Pawn; an invaluable piece that would remain unseen till just the right moment. Turning to Iron he offered him a small smile; the fool he was merely another chess piece onboard of this turbulent platform. Nothing more nothing less, Umbrella had all ready lost their Knight. Only one more remained and like a domino they would all come tumbling down till their King was all alone, and then he would skewer him with the hottest poker he could find. Dismembering him would be tidiest, but the sheer amount of pleasure he would derive from the act would more than make up for the sufficient amount evidence left over from the murder. Umbrella had made a big mistake but had they not done the same.

* * *

Flashback Begins

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Potter?" A voice drawled out.

"No I didn't get any…" Shaking his head in response, Harry begun to answer the question directed at him from the man.

"Silence you insufferable brat." The man hissed out.

Harry eyes narrowed angrily on the oily haired man seated several feet above him, strange he had a striking resemblance to Snape. Probably a family member of the discontent was anything to go by.

Taking a calming breath, "You just asked m…"

"The question didn't ask for a response, you insufferable brat!" The man replied in rage.

"Then why the hell did he ask me the bloody question….you….you greasy haired…!" Harry shouted.

"Imbecile it was rhetorical!" The man shouted back just as loudly.

"You irritating sonofa…..!" Harry said as he stood up.

"Whoa, whoa Harry."

A male voiced called out form his right, turning to look he was greeted by the sight of a handsome blond-haired man.

"I can call you Harry right or, Mr. Po…." He softly asked.

"You can call me Harry." He quickly blurted out his face flushing darkly at the chuckled response for his answer. It would seem that the beautiful blond had a history of, well anything.

"Okay Harry. It says in this report that earlier this month, during a dueling class you called upon a snake to attack a classmate of yours…"

"No….ahh…yes….damn." Harry muttered.

"No you didn't conjure the snake, or you did conjure said reptilian." The blond man asked a prefect pout covered his features. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde so that was his game; trick you with his looks so one would reply. He rather liked the Snape look-a-like and Malfoy Sr. at least their manipulation weren't so cowardly or hidden.

"No Mr.…."

"Oh excuse me Mr. Selwyn." He interrupted. "But you can call me Erik." He practically purred his blues eyes resting on Harry's form.

"How about not Mr. Selwyn, and you can call me Mr. Potter." He coldly replied, shooting the "Erik" a piercing glare that would make even Snape proud.

The man did indeed cringe as he stared at the once entranced youth, a chuckle from the Erik's left caused them both to turn to look at Lucius Malfoy. Huffing irritably at Malfoy, Erik turned to look at Harry once more shooting the youth a come-hither look.

"Very well Mr. Potter." Selwyn simpered.

Scowling at the man's tenacity Harry stuck his finger at him; his mouth dropped in shock much to the amusement of his peers.

"Tsk, tsk it would seem those muggle relative did nothing to curb that temper…"

"If you're going to sit here and give me a big ol lecture about the pureblood way then save it…."

"For me to teach you our ways you would have to be pure, half-breed." He sneered.

"Funny you know preaching about pureblood supremacy when it's such a well known fact that all the great pureblooded families carry creature blood." Harry remarked a condescending smile cleverly in place.

His smile disappeared as did that of the others.

"It would seem the little kitten has some bite." Erik mockingly replied.

"Little kitten has claws to, would you like to see them, Erik?" Harry sneered.

"You fifthly little Half-br..." Erik hissed through clenched teeth.

"That is enough Erik." Lucius called out.

"But….but….Lucius…." Erik stuttered out in response.

"It is your own fault for baiting Mr. Potter. It would seem his magic is not the only thing that needs to be cured, as you were saying before." Lucius drawled.

"But of course, Mr. Potter. Did you or did you not conjure and entranced the serpent to attack young Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"No. I didn't even conjure the bloody snake, that stupid idiot Lockhart did it."

"Mr. Potter it would not do to lie."

"He's not lying." Lucius absently remarked.

"Lucius." A red-haired woman breathed out.

"He's telling the truth." He repeated. "Both my son and Severus were there, they witnessed the event and they both saw that idiot Lockhart conjure the snake. The inept fool was unable to banish it and…"

"I told it not to hurt him. I told the snake to leave him alone and it just did. I swear Mr. Malfoy."

"I believe you Harry."He said as he gave him a reassuring smile one Harry happily returned much to the ire of Erik.

"How can we be sure...?" A young raven-haired woman softly question.

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, to continue going to our school." The greasy-haired man sneered.

"No offense but I'm better off not going back. The whole school thinks I'm some Medusa like person going around turning people into stone. I told that dumbass Dumbledore and Snape that it was this monstrous snake, ohh but no one bleeping believes me."

"Would you repeat that?" Lucius quietly asked.

"I said that I'm better off not going back, what with the whole school thinking I'm the one turning people into stone."

"No, the part about the monstrous snake as you called it."

"It was huge I don't know how it was making its way around the school without anyone noticing it. Wait a second you know about the snake!" Harry cried out.

"It is called the Basilisk." The greasy-haired git remarked.

"Silias…." The raven-haired woman cried out in shock.

"Calm yourself Beatrice. And to answer your question Mr. Potter…" Silias said.

"Harry I feel as though we are becoming one big happy family. I see no reason to not permit you from utilizing my first name, except of course Selwyn."

"Very well Harry, the basilisk is similar to the legendary creature that one of the founders birthed and hatched, and out swarmed the Basilisk."

"How….how…did he hatch it?" Harry asked timidly.

"Very good question Harry, on a full moon night Salazar Slytherin bested even the snake Goddess Minoan by hatching a chicken egg on the back of a toad. At least that's what the legend says. No one knew how he was able to actually complete this nor were any able to successful complete the same technique." He continued sighing into his hands as he spoke of the mischievous deed that'd cost him (Harry) his life. "Anyway no one knew where he'd hidden the Basilisk, though numerous items of his those point towards it. It is written in a language that too few of us are able to repeat."

"And what language is that, Silias."

"Parseltongue." He simply said.

"Great another reason for people to stare at me, it's not like I'm a bigger freak with this accursed scar on my bloody forehead I can make pleasantries with snakes." Harry ranted. "So what happens to me?" He asked knowing all too well the outcomes were not looking very, convincing.

"Though we all in this room believe of your tale, the Minister on the other hand is not so easily convinced. As far as he's concern you are guilty and as such.."

"Hold on I was voted guilty before I even entered this room!" Harry remarked, an incredulous expression laid out across his face.

"Not by us I assure you Har…"

"Fuck your assurances it was already decided then why am I here?"

Sighing Lucius Malfoy looked into the eyes of the former Boy-Who-Lived or in this case Boy-Who-Seriously-Very-Pissed, "The Minster had hoped you would be willing to admit to the crime and tell us how to procure an antidote." He added mournfully. "For a lesser sentencing, of course."

"Well I can't admit to something I never did." Harry replied.

"That is so right Mr. Potter. I am very sorry for this; hopefully the true culprit will be located during your absence."

"Don't care juts don't come looking for me." Harry whispered quietly.

"Uhm…Uhm." An atrociously pink clad toad-like woman haughtily tutted.

"What!" Lucius screamed out irritably.

"Uhm Lucius." The woman breathed out heatedly.

Everyone within the room cringed at her blatant attempt of flirtation.

"Yes Ms. Umbridge." Lucius remarked his stiffening features not giving away to the nausea he felt.

Giggling she replied, "I told you Lucius to call me Dolores."

Lucius swallowed thickly several time before saying, "Ahh…D…Dol…Dolores."

"Yes well Minister Fudge has the verdict for Mr. Potter-Black." She tutted in false pity, her eyes gave away to the pleasure she derived from his execution.

Several members of the tribunal began to shout at the Ministers undersecretary blatant disregard of their opinion, raising his hand Lucius quieted them down.

"Very well may I have it?" Lucius asked.

"You can have anything you want Lucius." She simpered.

Harry didn't even bother hiding the gagging sounds that escaped his lips, several members of the tribunal chuckled along with him.

Cheeks flushed red in embarrassment she sneered at the youth before replying, "I wouldn't be smiling if I was you. By the time the minister is done with you, you'll learn who's really in charge, boy."

His eyes narrowed at that word so reminiscent of his Uncle.

"Lord Harridan James Potter-Black…."

Harry raised his eyes in confusion at that.

"The Ministry of Magic without consulting from us has already ruled: that Lord Harridan James Potter-Black you are hereby order to pay restitution to the students and their family in the amount of three hundred and thirty thousand galleons that were harmed through your devious actions…." Lucius read irritably from the sheet of paper, obviously written by Fudge himself. The bloody pounce, too much of a coward to carry the deed out himself. "…You are also hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, your wand will be snapped and powers binded. Seeing as how you are still a minor you are reprimanded to the care of your Muggle Aunt and Uncle. All of your properties and money will be held by the Ministry into you are of age, when it will then be taken by the Minstery and divided among remaining relatives, but if during that time you either wed or father a male child then the money will be turned to your spouse for his or her usage, or kept till your child becomes of age. If I were you Mr. Potter-Black I would write a will, to keep the undeserving from inheriting your….money."

"Any questions, Harry."

"Nope, I'm obviously not going to see my day in court."

"I am so sorry Mr. Potter for this." Umbridge replied patting his arm in a kind, reassuring gesture.

"Just because I won't have my magic anymore, doesn't mean I won't snap your hands if you ever touch me again." He hissed out.

The woman paled at his threat before holding out her hand for his wand, Harry threw the wand into the fireplace.

"There I hope it burns like you all will in the fiery pit of hell."

Everyone was taking aback by the rage behind his green eyes.

"Harry..." Lucius weakly called after him.

"Save it I'm out of here." He replied before storming through the door.

Unfortunately the moment he step through the door there was a flurry of reporters and "concern" parents.

"Mr. Potter-Black are you following the path of your godfather?"

"Mr. Potter-Black why did you do it and is there a way to reverse the effects?"

Harry could see his aunt and uncle standing near the door a fearful expression on their face at the sight of so many "Freaks". He slowly began to making his way towards them.

"Mr. Potter-Black! Mr. Potter-Black, if your parents were still alive how do you think they would feel about your actions?"

Stopping at that comment he turned to the reporter, "Well they have to be alive to actually voice their opinion." He remarked coldly, much to the shock of the gatherers. Harry Potter had gone dark.

"Harry" Some called out to his right, turning he was greeted by a very familiar red-haired family and a not so familiar couple, Hermione's parent.

Harry turned and continued walking away.

"You bastard don't walk away!" Ron roared out as he punched harry across his face. He fell to the ground and the red-haired atop tried frantically to choke the life out of him. He was dimly aware as his vision began to fade away of someone puling the boy off of him.

"You bastard take it off. Take whatever you have on her off!" Ron screamed in rage barely being restrained by two older red-heads, he assumed they were his brother Bill and Charlie.

"For me to do that I would have to been the one to cast it you idiot. I don't even know any advanced spells, do you?" Harry furiously questioned his onetime best-mate.

"Yes you do you killed the Dark Lord, you spoke to that snake. How do we know that when the Dark Lord tried to "kill" you he didn't leave something besides that scar?" Ron spat.

Everyone became very quiet at that simple suggestion; of course the Dark Lord had been defeated by an infant there were bound to be side effects beside his scar. And now everyone would be wishing to help poor little Harry Potter, the boy who suffered oh so much.

"Haha…you know what Ron, Malfoy was right I should've known better to make niceties with a family that can barely afford to buy their kid s books that aren't spit in or broken and live out of Old Mother Hubbard's shoe."

SLAP!

Harry's head was flung to the side by the force Hermione's mother slapping him.

"You bastard, you little bastard she was your friend how could you" She choked out as her husband clunged onto her struggling form.

"I assure you madam that my parents were at least married when I was consummated." Harry replied. Mrs. Granger face flushed in embarrassment at that slip of information.

"Mr. Potter please, please I beg of you just give us back our little girl. Please I beg you." The man begged pathetically.

"Mr. Granger I'm sorry for what happened with Hermione I love her like a sister..." Ron snorted at that, ignoring him Harry continued, "…but I didn't do it. I just hope…:"

"I hope you burn in hell for what you did." Mrs. Granger spat out angrily.

"Lady I'm all ready in hell." Harry simply remarked. "You'll all realize how wrong you are and when you do don't come kissing up to my arse."

"Your right Harry we were wrong to ever trust you. After all you are the-Boy-Who-Lived." Mr. Weasley haughtily replied.

Harry looked away at that, "You should know that I never wanted that title, I hated it just as much as I hated…." Harry turned before he continued making his way towards the door, as the Aurors hurried to open the door for their tarnished hero. Harry stopped before turning to look at the family he desired so much for his own. "For what it's worth I really wished I could've been the boy you wanted, but I'm no hero I'm just plain old Harry Potter. The boy with a fucked-up scar branded on his forehead." Harry replied.

All the gathered spectators were blinded as a flash of light appeared from the opening door and then Harry Potter was no more.

Flashback End

* * *

Hadn't they called him a monster, a murder, and a harlot. It was about time he lived up to his names; literally. This twisted game was jumping starting, but he still couldn't help but to flinch as memories begun to resurface. Where had it gone wrong? Why? He asked himself over and over but the answers still eluded him. And as he stood in this room his mind begun to spin out of control, clutching his forehead he wave Iron and the rest of the rats away.

Opening the door he walked outside and quickly begun to make his way to his motorcycle, straddling the bike he pulled out the key and started the engine. Revving it up he started to pull away for his parking space. Looking through his rearview mirror he was more than aware of the sniper rifle trained directly at him. It would seem that he'd taken the bait everything was going smoothly, but he knew all too well that nothing ever goes as planned. Let the festivities begin who knows he might just get a new gun out of this deal.

* * *

Today was just not her day; she'd woken up two hours late, burnt the toast and her coffee had spilled all over her stomach giving her mild burns. Going to headquarters she thought that everything was going to be alright and that Umbrella would pay for what they had done, but she was wrong. As it turned out Sirius their acting leader held a news conference sighting that all allegations that Umbrella was directly involve was false, he spun a sugary, deceptive and actually clever tale. She grudgingly admitted that he was a very convincing Actor and an even more convincing liar. And to make matters worse that little creep had pinned the whole Umbrella conspiracy on her, now everyone thought that she was crazy. She was even facing an investigation from I.A. due to her alleged alcoholism. Now everyone thought she was directly responsible for Enrico's death and an alcoholic.

'Sirius Black was a bastard plain and simple', she swore in her mind.

When she reached headquarters everything just got even worst. She'd been bar access to the Department pending her psychological evaluation; all gear and weapon were to be handed over for her protection. She almost shot the little shit till she saw Chris, he helped her get inside and once she was in she made her way to newly promoted Captain Sirius Black new office. There he was leaning against the table as he reviewed some file Thompson from Narcotics had been waving frantically for him to read, the idiot half the men in the Department catered to Black demands. Oh but he wasn't easy, she new for a fact the Chris would give his left nut just for a glance. Today it would seem he had decided to wear clothing;

His black slacks were formfitting clinging to his hips and ass before it flaring out at his thighs; they were tucked neatly into ankle length two inched black boots. They were actually pretty nice his boots the style reminded her of the Victorian age. And to finish his new look he wore a black vest over a white short sleeved shirt. All in all he was very chic, damn him for always looking nice. She noted though that he had bandages wrapped around top portion of his arms. Big green eyes looked up at her from behind black Swarovski crystal encrusted glasses; looking up from the file he gave her a smile and waved off his disappointed admirer who had the nerve to shoot her a glare as he left the room.

"Good morning, Jill feeling any better."

Her mouth fell open; she was quite literally gobsmack by his polite greeting.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss with me? Jill you don't look alright do you need a doctor."

That…that bastard had the nerve to greet her like they were old friend and play oblivious to her questioning. Somehow all their files they'd been able to collect during their mission had mysterious disappeared leaving behind blank sheets of papers; she just knew he had something to do with it besides her he was the only one who had accessed to them and that confused expression on his face was perfect the conniving lil artist. She had slapped him across the face in anger at that stupid question and even stupider expression. That slap had actually made her day.

And when she went in to slap him again he easily subdued her, he'd let her hit him the first time but now he was going to show her just who was in charge. For someone so small he sure as hell was strong. She'd struggled at first but then he had dug his knees into her back. He'd threatened to shoot her if she ever thought to lay a hand on him again, before telling her that she was on paid leave following a psychological evaluation; sighting her late father debilitating mental health and suicide.

That bastard!

He knew that was a sore subject for her a very sore subject. How she wanted to tell him off and slap that ridiculous smirk off his face, but as though on cue Chief Iron appeared. Black much to her astonishment played it off as a meeting and poured the charm on full blast effectively distracting Iron and securing a date, oh my bad a 'business meeting'. He dismissed her and she angrily made her way to the front door, shoving Reynolds from I.A. out of the way. She had a prior engagement to make and as much a she despised Black, he just saved her from Iron.

Making her way towards her truck she turned to her left and sighted Black beautiful custom motorcycle, his only momentum of his deceased Godfather. Sometimes she couldn't help but to wonder if that façade of a cruel, conscienceless, promiscuous deviant was merely that a façade. He was kid, a cruel kid but a kid nonetheless. Sighing she opened her ragged truck and pulled herself into it, starting it up she slowly started pull herself away from the lot. Maybe she could make a quick stop at the grave and visit her father.

* * *

Jill knocked on the door twice, she turned her head to the side seeing no one she opened the door. She entered into the small apartment and caught sight of all her colleagues Alpha and Bravo. Brad their cowardly pilot was peering out of the window every few seconds, paranoid little worm why he was here she would never know besides his skills in regards to copters he was little more than extra baggage. She turned to her right and saw Barry reclining on the couch with Forest, their newly promoted vehicle specialist. Whilst Rebecca Chambers the Bravo team medic stood to the side carefully applying some healing ointment to Richard Aiken, leering over them was Timothy Rodland Bravo team sniper. The lil creep was peering into Chambers blouse, a quick slap to the back of his head from…..

"You what the hell is he doing here!" Jill screamed as she caught sight of Black reclining form against the fireplace mantle.

"Nice to see you to, Valentine." Sirius greeted her sarcastically.

"Chris."

Chris poked his head into the room and then tried to pull it back.

"Oh no you don't Redfield, you bring your ass back in here."Jill said as she crooked her finger at her partner. Chris dragged himself into the room sighing and pouting along the way.

"Sighing ain't gonna change a damn thing." Sirius offhandedly remarked.

Chris seemed to perk up the moment Sirius addressed him. Everyone rolled their eyes, how the hell could he (Sirius) so dam oblivious. Chris should just suck it up and ask him out already it was annoying watching this pathetic display, pathetic.

"Jill, relax. There is a perfectly good explanation to why Sirius is here." Barry said his hands held up in surrender.

"I don't want to hear an explanation I want him gone that bastard…" Jill angrily remarked as her rage became directed at him.

"Excuse me Ms. Valentine but I know who my father is just not where he is, thank you very much." Sirius added.

"Umm, ugh!" Timothy awkwardly coughed.

"Okay now that awkwardness over lets get on to the real reason we are here." Barry replied as he shot them all a punishing look.

"Jill have a seat, Sirius if you have nothing nice to say…." Richard said in a reproachful tone.

"Don't say anything at all." Sirius finished in a detached tone.

"All right then on with our plan." Timothy said happily.

"What plan?" Jill stupidly asked.

"My master plan, Ms. Valentine." Sirius supplied in a condescending tone.

Jill glared at him, his only respond was to lift his eyebrows.

"Well as much as I would love to just stay and reminisce I have a new recruit to meet, so let's hurry this meeting along."

"Really wow, what's his name." Forest asked excitedly.

"Leon Scott Kennedy."

"What kind of name is that?" Timothy asked, as he looked around.

"I don't know I'm not from this damn country"

"This damn country has treated you well Captain." Jill reminded him.

Tilting his head to the side he purred in a mocking tone, "Jealous, Valentine."

"Of who, you."

"You ask a question then you answer your own question, hmm lonely much." Sirius remarked with a tilt of his head.

"You little…."

"Enough already, do I have to put you two in the corner." Barry remarked as he stood up.

"Anyway, on with the plan."

"Well seeing as you have been instrumental to the plan."

"What? What is he talking about?"

"Why do you think that at the moment you are on leave, instead of inside a hot room with I.A. breathing down your neck?"

"Oh I should think you for saving me from one hell and putting me another. Thanks to you everyone thinks I'm heading down the same path as my father."

"And are you?"

"What? How the hell can you ask that, of course I'm not."

"I beg to differ you should see yourself. When was the last time you actually slept? I mean close your eyes and drifted away blissfully unaware of the world. When was last you had decent meal? Not that generic garbage across the street. If I didn't know better I would say you look like the living dead, but not to worry you're not thin enough. Ahhh, I think Bradley said the same thing."

"Uuhhh, on no Sirius didn't." Timothy remarked a she rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Sirius slapped him in the back of his head.

"If I needed a fucking audience I would've pressed the applause button, seeing as I didn't I suggest you keep your simpleton remarks to yourself or else your teeth will be making a close encounter with the floor. Anyway as I was saying you at moment aren't in any position to be of use in this mission."

"Mission what mission?"

"Jill we've found information that Umbrella has begun researching a new type of virus called the G-virus. It's a new strain of the one we encountered in the mansion." Chris answered his voice laced with anger.

"What haven't they done enough?" Jill asked in anger.

"Obviously not, little is known about this new virus except that the infectees form of infecting is slightly different." Sirius remarked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How so?" Richard asked looking up from his hands.

"Well for you to get a better grasp of it let me explain just what exactly the T-virus is and how it was created." Sirius said as he gave his friend a warm smile.

"Ohh story time." Timothy happily replied as he clapped his hand enthusiastically.

Sirius eyebrow twitched before he continued with his explanation, 'Moron's the lot of them, bloody moron'

"Anyway, the T-virus is actually a diluted strain of the Ebola virus, for those unfamiliar with the Ebola virus it's basically a parasitic virus that survives through the usage of a host. The Ebola virus is a tricky virus seeing as it kills the host to quickly it's unable to spread further. It's been documented that those infect die ten days for a person to die from this virus, those days that lead up to their demise is painful extremely painful. Their body deteriorates from inside like, one system crashes after another making it easily reciptible to the fever that is commonly associated with the virus. Fortunately though the virus can only be spread by direct contact, it is also extremely sensitive to sunlight. This virus can be easily contained seeing as that it is unable to survive without a human host for too long."

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed. The T-virus isn't the first of Umbrellas creation just the more effective. The first virus was discovered by Umbrella founding members called the Progenitor little is known about this virus in regards to the actual components, except that it is extremely mutatious. Those tested both mammal and non-mammals, underwent violent and uncontrollable changes on the cellular level. The changes they went through differed depending on what type of creature was experimented on. Like if they experiment on say a…."

"Dog…" Brad helpfully added.

"Okay a dog. Their muscle tissue develops rapidly causing their skin to tear, thereby exposing their muscle system. Even though this exposure may leave them weaker these guys become faster, stronger and much more aggressive. That's the side effect to a majority of the experiment, those that were proven useless were scraped and disposed of. But we've seen just how well Umbrella is at disposing their creations."

"But what about their human experiments? You know the people we found in the lab" Forest clarified.

"Barry, Chris you remember the young lady we encountered during our search."

"There was a young lady, I don't remember seeing that." Chris remarked.

"He's talking about quasi." Barry reminded him.

"Oh, that was a girl." Chris asked an incredulous expression across his face.

"Actually she was a young woman by the name of Lisa Trevor, the daughter of famed architect George Trevor. The Trevor family disappeared in early November of 1967, to this day they've never been located."

"Then how did she become, you know all freaky looking." Timothy said scrunching his nose in disgust, as he remembered the young woman form.

"As it turns out George Trevor was hired by Spencer to design and construct his mansion, what he neglected to tell Mr. Trevor was that both his family and himself were to be used as guinea pigs. The lighter we found was his and so was that skeleton and grave. His wife didn't survive the experiments but his daughter did. Which leaves me to this theory, that not everyone is as receptacle to the virus. Perhaps it's like natural selection, just base on your chemical makeup. Either way this girl spent the last three decades under Umbrella microscope, she is in a way the mother to all their later experiments and viruses."

"Moving on the T-virus like its predecessor is extremely uncontrollable, but unlike the Progenitor virus its spreadable. Making containment impossible; it spreads through rats to squirrels, to pets and plants and humans and other mammals. Bite, scratch, these are just one of the ways to infect another with the virus. Rash, loss of appetite and insomnia is one of the many, many symptoms of the virus. But where the Progenitor failed this virus succeeded, Umbrella has based its numerous experiments and viruses off of the T-virus. Which leads us to the G-virus, this virus is unlike any of Umbrellas creation simply because this virus attempts to spread itself through reproduction."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute it rapes people?" Timothy asked.

"Yes and no, in a way it is rape but the process in which it reproduce is through impregnation. The carrier of the virus are more animalistic in nature, they instinctively seek out carriers with whom to perpetuate their species, though those impregnated rarely survive."

"Why the, wait let me guess they have to share the same DNA." Timothy remarked.

"Very good Timmy, you get a cookie." Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Yeah! Cookie, cookie." Timothy happily remarked as he clapped his hands enthusiastically. He paused though as he caught his comrades humorous expressions. "Where is my cookie?" Timothy stupidly asked.

"Moving on the Mother/carrier had to share the same DNA structure as the infector or else the embryo will try to escape via the chest cavity. Kind of like the Aliens, you know the Sigourney Weaver movie. Anyway moving on the exact method of impregnation eludes me at the moment the information we have on it is scarce, which leads to our mission. Umbrella owns several property and businesses around the world mainly in third world countries such as Haiti, Africa, remote regions in China and India. Destitute countries such as those are easy testing grounds no one will notice if a few people or an entire village goes missing. Umbrella is cunning that way, but so are we. One piece of property that is of interest to me is Rockfort Island. Rockfort Island is located off the coast of European coats, the former inhabitants were driven off the island and those foolish enough to stay were imprisoned. Think of it as a place where those who piss off Umbrella is sent, those unfortunate enough to be sent there usually end up as guinea pigs. From what I've gathered the Island is the home to Alexander Ashford and his twins Alfred and Alexia, Alexia and Alexander has been missing for a little more than a decade. Alfred on the other hand is just plan cuckoo, let's see cross-dressing, impersonating his twin. Ahh! A good one multi-personality disorder, wow does Umbrella know how to choose them or what. I couldn't get more on this place it's classified and I could only hack so far into the system without getting caught."

"Good job Sirius. Now our investigation has led us this far. But we need additional information and proof before we bring Umbrella to justice, hence the mission." Barry added as he made his way to stand next to Sirius. "We've all been either disposed of or placed on leave, granting us an opportunity."

"Okay get on with the damn thing." Timothy remarked as he jumped giddily on his seat.

"Captain." Barry said a she turned to Sirius, the youth rolled his eyes before righting himself.

"Listen were going to spilt the team into group of fours; Barry and Chris will be investigating the Umbrella European HQ in France, your is to job find out more about the G and this Nemesis program they've started. Forest and Rebecca will follow along as your support team; if anything goes wrong these two can pull you out or break in, which ever. Timothy and Richard will pose as guards and infiltrate Rockfort Island research facility you're our eyes and ears, so no flirting with the transvestite Timothy."

Everyone chuckle at the order while Timothy pouted.

"Hey it's not my fault if he makes a nice looking chic, but don't worry Sirius you're the only cross-dresser for me."

"Funny Timothy seeing as how you enjoy wearing leopard print….."

"Sssh, heehee such a kidder." Timothy joking remarked as he pressed his hands against Sirius mouth.

"Move your hand away from my mouth Timothy. I don't if you were jerking off with it."

"No it's my left, on Tuesdays I use my right."

"Okay unwanted info."

"What about us?"Jill asked a worried crossed her features; she had a nagging suspicion that she wouldn't like her mission.

"Funny thing you ask, Jill. You remember your leave pending evaluation. You didn't think I gave you that just to fuck with you, did you. Well you and Vickers here will be remaining here at home base; your job will be to keep in eye on the happenings of the city. I had to put you on leave because everyone would be suspicious of you snooping, but not Brad. It's about time that cowardly façade of yours was put to better use. Well with that said and done dismiss."

At the command they began to clear out of the room one by one till only she and Sirius remained.

Taking a deep breath Sirius slowly stood up to hsi feet and stretched. "Well I'm calling it quits."

Knowing all to well the woman's animosity and dislike of him, he picked up his jacket and made his way to the door. Reday to eascape the uncomfortable silence and tension that was building up iwthin the confine space.

"Wait Sirius." Jill suddenly called out as he made his way towards the door.

"Thanks." Jill half-mumbled underneath her breath.

"Don't think nothing of it I don't hate you, I just want you to be better. So be better for me, Jill." He waved her off as he exited the room, the door shutting behind him with a resonating click.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

Ding!

Stepping in Sirius closed his eyes; sighing to himself he couldn't help for it to replay in his mind. No! This wasn't the place, not at all.

Ding!

Steeping out he made his way to the parking lot straddling the bike he was barely aware of the approaching form, starting the engine he revved up his bike and was soon speeding away.

"Ungh!"

Sirius ignored his neighbors greetings and hurriedly opened his door steeping in he threw his jacket onto the couch, his boots soon followed suit. By the time he made it to his bedroom he was only naked, he pulled down his S.T.A.R.S. over-sized t-shirt. It was mandatory to wear them at the annual picnic, tears pricking he buried his face against the cool fabric. Taking a deep breath he pulled it over his head before lying on the bed. Turning to the side he stared back at the couple waving at him, he rolled his eyes before he pulled the frame down effectively hiding them from his view. Sighing once more he rolled onto his back and allowed the visions to a hold of his senses, maybe remembering wasn't so hard it was the forgetting that always seem to get to him.

"No Sirius! Look out"

Bang!

He couldn't sleep, he closed his eyes and it all came back but maybe if he closed his eyes he could dream of a happier time.

* * *

Whooee! this took me forever to right, man it's such a long Chapter two. Maybe I should've split it in half, nah. Anyway this is where RE 0 and RE will actually pick up. Poor Sirius is actually dreaming about the entire mission before the story pickups during RE 2/Nemesis. I hope you guys like the revise version give me some feedback and review.


	4. The Mission

I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I generate any money through the usage of these characters.

Forced from both his home and world young Harry Potter is recruited into S.T.A.R.S., what new chaos awaits our scared hero. What with his friends and former wizards, claiming him to be the new Dark Lord.

Don't actually have a summary yet but….anyways I love the game so I decided to do a crossover between HP & RE, since there so bloody scarce. It's my first ever RE story so plz be nice…ty.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks: _Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Harry looked away at that, "You should know that I never wanted that title, I hated it just as much as I hated…." Harry turned before he continued making his way towards the door, as the Aurors hurried to open the door for their tarnished hero. Harry stopped before turning to look at the family he desired so much for his own. "For what it's worth I really wished I could've been the boy you wanted, but I'm no hero I'm just plain old Harry Potter. The boy with a fucked-up scar branded on his forehead." Harry replied.

All the gathered spectators were blinded as a flash of light appeared from the opening door and then Harry Potter was no more.

* * *

Chshk…..chskk…chskk…chskk…chs

"Huhu…huhhu….huhhu….huhhu…."

"For God's sake Timothy would you stop breathing on me?" An irritated voice called out from his position on the floor.

"Sorry...sorry."

Chskk…chskk

"Huhhu….huhhu….huhhu…."

"Timothy!" Sharp green eyes turned to glare heatedly at the blond man behind him.

"Sorry…sorry. You smell good, new perfume." He replied, as he sniffed at the strawberry-blond hair in front of him.

"Why must you always be up on top of me?" Said blonde asked.

"Mhmm…you're hot. Hey after the mission maybe you and I…" Shrugging his shoulder Timothy absently replied.

Sshnkt

"Okay maybe I should back away." He remarked chuckling nervously, at the blade wedged against his throat.

"You think." The blonde coldly replied, slowly drawing the blade away from the man throat. He made sure to slide the blade against the primary nuisance of his life neck, drawing a steady line of blood to the surface.

Turning back around the blonde proceeded to disconnect the bomb…red wire….green wire…yellow wire….damn fifteen seconds left…..hmm…classic detonation system enough to take down a whole city block….it's probab….

"You know you really smell….mhmm good, like Campbell chicken noodle soup." Timothy smoothly remarked. "I bet you would look good in red yep I bet you would. Hey did you know that your hair is the color of…"

"TIMOTHY SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING UP. WHY MUST YOU KEEP TALIKING TO ME WHILE I AM TRYING TO DISARM THE BLEEPING BOMB? YOU…YOU…YOU CONDESCENDING MORON DAY IN AND DAY OUT I…!"

BOOM!

A puff of green smoke blanketed the two filling their nostrils with a putrid acid stench.

"Ufff…aachh….ugh" They both coughed out in spurts of gasps.

"Shit that shit stinks." A voice remarked, through the sea of gas.

"Timothy…" The blonde darkly began.

"I know shut up." Timothy finished, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Wrong you're…" Standing up the blonde said as he begun to approach him, gulping Timothy begun to look for a mean of escape…..

"...Dead!" A voice remarked from above.

Slowly the smoke disappeared from the heavily warded room.

Turning around they looked up towards the window. Peering down at them was their commanding officer, Enrico

Marini.

"That is not fair this blasted idiot kept…!" Sirius begun to hiss out.

"Excuses, excuses you failed plain and simple. You should be thanking Timothy." Said man winked at the chastised blonde. "During situations like this there are bound to be distractions. You shouldn't allow them to prevent you from carrying out your objectives." Enrico said into the microphone.

"Yes sir." Turning to look at the blonde man next to him he muttered, "Thank you."

"What! I can't hear you." Timothy said, leaning towards the shorter male next to him.

"I said thank you." He replied through gritted teeth.

"A little louder, please!" He childish remarked, a hand surrounding his ear as lent down towards Sirius mouth.

"Thank you...you dirty sonofa…" The tiny male turned towards his unwanted "partner", barely concealed anger covering his eyes.

"Such language I know you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Timothy gasped in mock shock.

"You slimy little…"

"Simmer down Sirius." Enrico said into the intercom preventing Sirius from brutally disembodying his comrade. Turning his eyes towards the snickering "victim-to-be" he asked in a mockingly concerned voice, "Timothy aren't you suppose to be filling out your medical form."

"Uhh...oh yeah got go." Timothy quickly answered before turning to flee. Completing medicals form was a tiring process that involved the filling out of paperwork, injections as well as numerous evaluations. In their line of work one was bound to breakdowns, the possible outcome of said psychosis collapse was not a risk "They" were willing to take.

Smiling at the usually irritating sniper and vehicle specialist he replied with a condescending smile, "Oh no since you're in such a helpful mood how about you clean out the kennel and upload the…."

"Bleep….Bleep…Bravo Team please proceed to the conference room….Bleep...Bleep...I repeat Bravo Team please proceed to the conference room" a computerized voiced called out.

"Save by the bell." Timothy happily replied before making a dash.

"Oh Timothy when we get back you can clean the kennel, upload all weapons from the copper and oh yeah write everyones report for the rest of the year." He called out to him over the blare of the siren "Oh yes don't forget to see the medic." He added before he exited from the room.

Snickering to himself, Sirius threw Timothy a mocking smile, "So sad….too bad. Ha-Ha!" Walking out if the training room he called out to the first person he saw about the "good news".

"Hey Kenneth guess what no report."

"Really...!" The tall black man replied a barely concealed glee in his voice.

"Yep Timmy volunteered to do it for us all, wasn't that so sweet."

"Oh really…!" Kenneth said, knowing just why Timothy volunteered.

Poking hid head into the room Kenneth smiled before replying, "Hey Tim wanna borrow a few pens."

Scowling visibly at his mistreatment he stuck his middle finger at his two comrades, both laughing harder at his childish response.

"So not fucking fare." He mumbled before making his way to the conference room.

"God, you got to love him." Kenneth said wiping his eyes. "Right Siri..."

"Yeah, let's bounce before we face the wrath of Enrico Marini." Sirius jokingly replied.

They both looked at each other before breaking into laughter again….

"Stop goofing around you two and march to the conference room, before I decide to let you assist Timothy." A voice supplied behind them.

Gulping both males practically ran to the conference room not even bothering to wait for their leader. No offense but no one wanted to write a report. Those things were so damn and long, and by the time they were finished (three days later) they all had acquired a severe case of arthritis. They did have a computer but it was permitted to Enrico usage only and Sirius. But Enrico didn't use it saying that old-fashion writing was good for them. Bullshit the bastard just enjoyed watching them suffer.

* * *

Walking into the room Enrico greeted his comrades and underlings.

To his left so like Gabriel was to God, sat (more like reclined) Sirius Black, the third-in-command of the S.T.A.R.S. team. At five-four he was probably the shortest and youngest member of their team (besides the new recruit). Graduating from both high school and college in less than three months, he was nothing short of a certified prodigy. An expert in hands to hands combat, he was also an explosive expert, and was very adept with projectile and aerial weapons, his weapons of choice were two seven inch blades, which he used to slice and dice through a human being like butter. He was also the team's battle coordinator; he could predict and even foresee an enemy move before hand. Something that was very much valued before all else, it was a miracle and one he was grateful for that the youth was on their squad.

Sirius had turned down an offer to join Alpha teams rank when he first started (halle-freaking-luljah). Always analyzing battle-data's both new and old, he kept the team several steps ahead of their prey (and Alpha Team). It was no wonder that he was codenamed The Chimera. Like the multi-headed creature he was a being of legend and when adequately pushed he was just as vicious.

Looking at the strawberry-blond beauty one would think he was more adept to the life of a supermodel or actor, but it would seem as luck have it he was more inclined to the battle field. Though he had no qualms about posing nude for the team's yearly calendar, it was for charity of course. At the tender age of fifteen Sirius was no virgin he should know (personally), Sirius could turn a straight man gay with a bat of his lashes and a twitch of his hips.

Calculating, manipulative, suave, and persuasive, his jeweled colored eyes had the capability of ensnaring both enemies and allies alike. He was their honey skinned Aphrodite a demon both on and off the field. In the last three years he'd quickly swept up the ranks to number three in S.T.A.R.S., soon he would surpass even him. Sirius at the moment was enjoying his position, the youth wasn't very keen on the idea of being Team leader (luckily for him).

His S.T.A.R.S. (modified) uniform consisted of a sleeveless forest green tank top underneath a not so standard tactical scarlet vest (the neckline/armor was mandarin style), with matching shoulder and elbow/knee pads ideal for crawling through small and rugged spaces. The back of his vest sported the Latin symbols, Venustas Vindico "Beautiful Avenger", his signature symbol were a snake, a butterfly, and a lion. On his hands he wore biker gloves that covered his hands completely, saved for the tiny patch of skin exposed on top of his hands. He wore one inched thigh high boots that were made of some kind of reptilian hide (they were a darker green color almost black) that had buckles running up and down inside, their length emphasize his legs but also carefully hid his twin blades that were hidden within. Whilst his tiny matching booty-short (very short) denim shorts were better fit for the life of a prostitute then an officer. But no one batted an eye at him.

Of course his vest was slightly modified to that of military grade (maybe better); being able to withstand shotguns shell as well as machine guns without even a dent, if a grenade or rocket launcher was ever used their bodies would be completely fried but their vest would come out unscathed. Completely different than the one originally supplied to them, in fact all their tactical equipments were modified courtesy, Sirius grandfather. They all silently thanked Sirius because before him Bravo Team was always poorly equipped. Sirius at the moment was boringly typing away at his .R.S. PDA, probably to their former comrade Joseph Frost newly promoted to Alpha Team (Sirius declined again). Those two were always up to no good. As usual over his vest he wore an old leather bomber jacket (his godfather's) that had a mandarin style collar. And within his jackets were two powerful customized magnums, adeptly called Ebony and Ivory. And if those two didn't slow down in unwary prey, then the shotgun slung over his back would certainly do the trick. The shotgun was an old model closely fashioned after those used by elephant poachers in the fifty's. Sirius shotgun was a passing gift from his father and was newly customized, that baby could take down an adult elephant with just one shot there was no way in hell any normal human would be left standing intact.

Next was Edward Dewey. Edward was number four in their hierarchy of power, he usually served as Bravo Team primary pilot, but for this mission they would be trying out Kevin Dooley. At six-four Edward was a formidable figure and also an adulterous liar. At the moment he was at an ever ending war with Sirius, his commanding officer. From what was whispered throughout the facility Edward was having a rough time handling Sirius lack of interest in a more emotional relationship.

It's not as though Edward had any reason to be upset seeing as he is married. A lil tidbit no one knew, into of course said wife forced her way inside and promptly attacked Sirius in rage at her husband's continuing infidelity. Sirius of course restrained the woman freeing her only when both the guards and her husband were present. He could have had Edward transferred for his lack of discipline and control (Sirius too) but he merely transferred him to rear security along with the rookie. He just hoped this withdrawal of his ended soon because like it or not Edward was a very competent officer and a heck of a shooter.

Edwards S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt underneath their new and improved tactical vest (navy blue) with matching pants that were stuffed into black combat boots. His vest held a variety of gear including different types of scopes for his sniper rifle, whilst drop leg holster carried a customized magnum (a gift from his wife).

Bravo team point man, recon expert and resident chemist was resting diligently on his chair leaning slightly. Now if there was one person on this team that he often wondered about it was Kenneth Sullivan. Didn't get him wrong Kenneth was an important member of his team but he often wondered why someone of his high degree of chemicals was assigned to Bravo he often thought that he was more adept to the job of a researcher. But on the plus side Kenneth's ability came in handy for the handling and disposing of chemicals. He was quiet humorous and capable of handling the most ill-tempered (Sirius) and he was always seen in the company of Richard, whom he seemed to be schooling in the usage of chemicals.

Just what he needed for Richard pranks to become more dangerous, and elaborate. It was bad enough the youth pranks always hit their mark, whether it was food coloring being added into all the showers water (he was red, white and blue for a month; Fourth of July) or the seven foot lunch lady receiving a love note from him (he had to sleep with one eye open for a whole year) Richard didn't need any more ammunition.

Kenneth S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a sleeveless faded orange tee covered by a green tactical vest, with matching pants tucked away into orange timberland boots (a gift from Sirius). On his side were twin handguns, customized and fitted by Sirius uncle specifically for his use. He also carried a laptop and a miniature lab perfect for cleaning up, evaluating and disposing of chemicals. He was rumored to have a tattoo on his buttocks from his band days.

Timothy Rodland the class clown was also their primary sniper when he wasn't harassing Sirius or pulling cleverly ingenious pranks that is. His best friend Kenneth was his complete opposite, he was wild and unreserved whilst Kenneth was clam and meticulous. A word that he doubted Timothy could even spell.

Unlike the rest of them Timothy Rodland came from a very wealthy family, his father had invented some microchip that was used by like every country in the world. Most thought that Timothy had simply asked his father to buy his place onto the team but they were wrong, dead wrong. Timothy had gone to combat training with Andrew and a few other prospective S.T.A.R.S., he quickly went up through the ranks on his own skill alone. To be a S.T.A.R.S. you had to be the best and he surely was, he was the title holder for longest distance sniping. He'd won many types of trophies on shooting alone. If Sirius was their Hercules then Timothy's was their Rambo, any weapon that used bullets was a warhead in hand.

Timothy's S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a short sleeved burgundy shirt that had a design of flaming skull on it. His tactical vest was a forest green colored, he also wore a green and fade white camouflage pants tucked into leather combat boots. On his back he carried his customized sniper, called the L23. It had interchangeable scopes; an infrared and a regular scope that added an additional hundred and fifty yard. Like most members of the team he had a tattoo. His was on his right arm and it featured Sirius batting his eyelashes and blowing a kiss. They all jokingly said that the tattoo look a bit like Betty Boop without the tits, Sirius had yet to find out about the tattoo.

Andrew Weber was Bravo team vehicle specialist and Omni man. Andrew had only been with them for three months, the replacement for their former specialist and omni man Joseph Frost who'd taken a promotion into Alpha Team; traitor. Joseph departure was hard for both Sirius and Richard seeing as he was their best friend, but Edward, Kenneth and himself had taken a sigh of relief when he left.

Andrew was quiet, and very collected; he spent his time reading plays and novels, much to the amusement of Timothy and upgrading their vehicles. It was widely known that he was President of the Sirius Black fanclub, and recorded every detail of Sirius life from when he bathed to what he ate and was wearing. Sirius didn't think much of it and even gave an interview once that was featured on his fanclub website. Besides the fact that he was creepily Sirius biggest fan he was also the most competent on their squad.

Andrew's S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a long sleeved navy blue sweater (he was anemic) underneath a matching tactical vest that had a "I luv Chimera" pin on it. He wore a navy blue and white camouflage pants tucked into standard combat boots. His weapon of choice was the standard handgun. Andrew was not much of a fighter but he was one hell of a technician able to hotwire any vehicle that moved in less than three seconds. Usually Edward and Timothy (much to his horror) flanked him, but the new recruit would be acting as back-up.

Their new primary pilot was Kevin Dooley. Not much was known about the man except that he was thirty-for a former Air Force fighter pilot and he was divorced, no children. Well nothing was known about him personally. He had somehow eluded even Sirius charms and kept to himself. He spent most of his time either working on the copter or attend court dates with his ex-wife, Trisha. He believed Kevin was a good example of why one shouldn't get married (the other was Edward and his wife Diana)

Kevin S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a long sleeved fleece sweater underneath a tactical vets and dark green bomber jacket. He wore black jeans and brown cowboy boots. Because of the fact that Kevin was more of an aerial scout then a ground one, it wasn't necessary for him to carry a weapon. That of course didn't stop him from carrying a beautiful magnum with a built in silencer great for sneaking upon enemies or annoying ex-wives.

Followed by Richard Aiken Bravo's team communication expert, and the third youngest member of their group was notoriously the most like member. Kind and always positive, Richard was the glue that held their rag-tagged team together. There'd been many of situation in which Richard had been the one to diffuse it; most recently the Sirius and Edward not so love, lust triangle. He also kept the usually calmed and reserved Andrew from disemboweling Timothy twice. All in all he was the Superman to their Justice League. At the moment Superman was walking into the meeting fifteen minutes late, probably was visiting that new nurse Delilah. Sirius was not going to happy about that bit of gossip, seeing as he and the new nurse had bumped heads on more than one occasion.

Richard S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a short sleeved dark blue tee, covered by a bright orange tactical vest. His only form of defense was the shotgun he carried, and he wouldn't want to be the person stupid enough to get in his way with that rod in his hands. He wore matching camouflaged pants that were tucked into the team commissioned combat boots (navy blue). He carried with him a little case that was used to transport and protects their communication devise. Each member of the team was given a marker and after they reached a certain amount of kilometers they would set it up so as to continue communication among the team. Each marker broadcasted at least two hundred and seventy-five miles.

His overall appearance befitted one such as his age even if it was technically against regulations (just like Sirius). Richard's brown hair was usually styled in a Mohawk, reminiscent to that of Mr. T. Richard weapon of choice always a hairbreadth away was a customized assault rifle, a gift from his father after he graduated from the academy. Richard was the youngest of seven kids and like most of them came from heavily military-like families.

His father was a colonel, his grandfather a lieutenant, his great-grandfather a general, he even had an Indian ancestor that was chief to a band of warriors. He would make a fine leader one day, and he was sure that those who remained and those that followed would be pleased by him. Richard may come off as a pushover (and let's face it he was) but there was one person that they'd never standup to, Sirius "The Chimera" Black. With Sirius backing him what else did he need?

"Hey Richie…" Sirius huskily murmured as he slowly stood up to make his way towards him, bestowing a kiss right on his lips.

"Wahoo! Richard you lucky dog you." Kenneth shouted in glee.

"Hey how come Richard always gets a kiss?" Timothy asked as he pouted; arms crossed looking liking a little child who had not gotten his way.

"As if I would ever lock lips with the likes of you, psssssh!" Sirius sneered out disgustedly. "Who knows what I'll catch." Sirius added.

"Probably crabs and I don't mean the Red Lobster variety." Kenneth helpfully replied.

The room erupted into laughter, except of course Edward who instead opted to glare at both Sirius and Richard.

Whilst their new recruit giggled nervously; and speaking of said recruit.

"Uhh…Haha...!" Timothy sarcastically remarked, as he clapped his hand in mock gratitude. "Some friend you turned out to be."

"Haha…Haha! Oh don't be like that it was just a joke." Kenneth jokingly replied a he patted his friend's back sympathy.

"Yeah stop being such a wu...sss…sssyy!" Richards elongated.

The room started laughing as a whole at Timothy's otherwise affronted form, and even more at him childishly sticking of his middle finger.

And last but not least the rookie medic, Rebecca Chambers. She was a prodigy like Sirius, yet his complete opposites. Sirius was exceedingly mature for one his age, able remain calm and unfazed (except when it came to Timothy) through situations that even the most seasoned veterans would cringe. Whilst Rebecca was coming-out of her childish faze, he desperately hoped. (He really didn't need another Joseph). Excitedly enough (to Timothy at least) the teams new medic posed a striking familiarity to Japanese pop star Ayumi Hamasaki.

She was good inch or two taller than Sirius, but he would probably out grow her, give or take a few months. Rebecca Chambers had graduated from medical school at the ripe age of eighteen. She was a prodigy that was snatched too quickly by their leader Albert Wesker.

The fact was Rebecca had no military training and given the amount of time she'd been with them (three weeks), neither Sirius nor he had been given ample opportunity to "gently" ease her into the team. The rest of the squad members had at least a year or more combat experience, Rebecca had known. But haven't a medic on their team didn't seem that bad even if she wasn't to familiarize with different types of guns and ammo's. That's what training with Sirius was supposed to do prepare her. The poor girl came back from each session thoroughly exhausted.

Rebecca S.T.A.R.S. uniform consisted of a green t-shirt and matching pants with a white bulletproof tactical vest. The medic symbol was printed on the back of her vest. She also wore black fingerless gloves and combat boots. (Besides Edward, Kenneth and himself) She was the only other member of the team who wore their hair appropriately. She carried the standard handgun on her shoulder holster as well as a medical kit for mixing up herbs.

Here was his team a mixture of prodigy's and sharpshooters, they were the best and probably the youngest team put together. But what they lacked in experience they made up in vigor. Bravo team may be used primarily as scouts, but that didn't stop them from participating in some carnal destruction, Sirius more so then the rest. He really needed to curve that bloodlust.

"Man I miss Joseph." Timothy breathed out, leaning back against his chair he threw his arms around Sirius.

Flushing in embarrassment at the mentioning of Bravo Team former vehicles specialist the man she had replaced.

Scowling at Timothy tenacity he pushed him off causing him to fall onto the ground. Everyone in the conference room broke into laughter.

Sirius threw her a reassuring smile.

"Okay now that we've all gotten…." Enrico began, "Yes Timothy."

"Sir, I would like to say that I have not gotten all of "it" out of my system." Timothy perversely remarked.

"You're so disgusting."

"Mchh you know you want it." Timothy leered as he pressed his body against Sirius, much to the latter's disgust.

"Yes, like a herpes outbreak." Sirius sneered in disgust, as he attempted to push the man off of him.

"You have herpes. Ehhhh!" Timothy cried out in disgust, immediately reeling from Sirius.

Sirius eyes twitched at his statement, "In a minute you'll have my foot in your fuc….."

"Okay enough, Sirius remove your hands away from the blades and Timothy don't make me allow Sirius slash your tongue off." Enrico tiredly said.

"Anyway onto the purpose of this mission, but first I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit Rebecca Chambers. Bravo Team new medic." Enrico addressed the now blushing youth.

'Medic, Bravo team never even had an on-field medic before.' They all thought.

"He…hello….uhmm….I'm Rebec…Rebecca Chambers, nice to….to meet you." The girl stuttered out nervously.

"Hi Rebecca!' They all said shouted at the same time, reminiscent to a support group. Said girl weakly waved in their direction.

"Okay now that introductions have been made lets continue. For the past few weeks there have been many freakish murderers within the vicinity of Raccoon Forest, for those who don't know where that is it's on the outskirt of the city. Now for that reason we are being sent to investigate the area, we have reason to believe that our culprits are a cannibalistic religious cult."

"How can we be sure it's the religious angle it just might be some hillbilly family committing the murders?" Sirius remarked a serious expression settling into his usual childish features.

"Well two of the victim's were priests." Enrico replied.

"No offense sir, but what the fuck are priest's doing in the forest?" Timothy asked.

"It would seem that our two fathers were searching for runaway polygamist brides." Enrico supplied calmly.

Whew!

"Shit! I didn't know we had polygamist around here." Timothy excitedly said.

"We do they just live and the northern most region of the Arklay Mountains, there have even been sightings of the sects residing on top of the mountain via satellite." Sirius answered nonchalantly, his attention otherwise focused on his PDA.

"He's right. We have reason to believe that the priest murder was an example to others to keep their distance. Also there has always been a low amount of animal life residing in that forest the priest we found were missing limbs, it would seem our poly's have a hankering for human flesh." Enrico continued. "For that purpose all restriction on how you handle them are otherwise removed." He finished, noting the devilish smiles that were now across his subordinate's faces, except….

"What does that mean?" Rebecca asked.

"It means we shoot first ask question later." Sirius replied. "Enrico I was reviewing some of the…remains I noted that there were incisions across them that bore striking familiar to that of a dog." He continued as he carefully accessed the victim's mangled forms.

"Ehhh!"

"It means dumbnuts, that we may also have a group of dogs roaming the forest." Sirius sneered at Timothy's stupid response.

"Impossible!" Enrico said.

Shaking his head in response Sirius added, "Not an impossible I'm not saying is a wolf pack but the teeth…."

"There haven't been sightings of wolves in this area for more than twenty years."

"I never said the teeth marks were that of a wolf packs, and besides the teeth marks are too small to be made by wolves anyway. Still it doesn't change the fact that we have a pack roaming throughout that forest. They are probably infected with rabies or something."

"Or perhaps they are owned by our sect." Richard helpfully added.

"Either way our victim all share a similar pattern in regards to their demise their throats are always ripped out, proving that in certain instances that their death was a direct result of a dog bite. When canines attack it is as a pack, they either pull you down to get to your vitals or they leap towards you and rip it out. Thus stopping their victim's from making a getaway, or even screaming." Sirius said.

"True but what about the sightings of people attacking and consuming people, two of our victims at Victory Lake." Enrico coolly replied as he pulled out a file of their two victims. "Twenty years old Deane Rusch a visiting college student was found along with thirty-nine years old Christopher Smith an aide for the mayor were both discovered on the lakes shoreline. Their corpses were so badly mauled and mutilated they had to depend on their dental records just to identify them."

As each member of the team viewed the pictures, ghastly expressions begun to ghost across their faces. Their new rookie turned to vomit into the garbage can, Richard sympathetically rubbing her back and holding her hair.

"Shit who…who….could've done this?" Andrew quietly asked.

Enrico turned to look at his second-in-command whose features like always were school.

"As you can see by the photos they weren't actually fit to be identified by their love ones. I don't care whether it's a bunch of people who like having more than one wife and father thousands of children. Or even a pack of rabid dogs." He looked directly at Sirius as he said that last part. "…..we get in we find out who's responsible and we eliminate them is that clear." Enrico furiously barked his fist hitting the already rickety metal table, causing all those around to jump in fright and shock.

Standing up Sirius made his way to Enrico side to give out his own pre-mission pep talk.

"Okay you heard him suit up team we've got a mission to complete. We have only seventeen hours to identify the culprits. At this time you are free to use whatever means you deem most effective to bringing them in. I don't have to tell you all this but if we fail then Alpha will be called in, and I know none of us wants that. So I suggest you bring you're A game because anything less will just get you killed.

Bravo team shot their second-in-command an incredulous look at his slightly different pep, 'shit that wasn't peppy at all' they thought. He must really have it in for Alpha, probably still peeved at Wesker for stealing Joseph and for unloading the new Medic on them. Sirius had said the girl was as naive as they came and equally inept.

Staring at them through narrowed eyes Sirius barked out in irritation, "What are you looking at suit the fuck up, Dewey and Dooley get to the copter I want us prep to go in forty-two minutes, that's enough time for you all to take a potty break. Cuz there ain't going to be any bleeding of the dragons on this trip." Sirius remarked, as he begun to order the team about. "Unless of course, you want your dragon bitten off." He maliciously added.

The male members of the team paled as they all but flew out the room to prep for their mission.

"Hey you Rebecca right, head to the lab and pick up the medical case, I have a feeling these bozos are going to incur more than just a bite." Sirius said as the Rebecca shakily rosed to her feet and made her way toward the door. "Oh and Becky you might want to take that potty break, you've got vomit all over your face and neck." He helpfully added. Flushing in embarrassment Rebecca quickly ran out of the room.

"Sirius I'm sorry." Enrico said.

"It's okay, you're the boss." Sirius laughingly replied.

"I'm not, with Joseph leaving and us getting Dooley, Chambers, and Weber. Ahhh! I don't know how you're able to remain so damn calm." Enrico warily remarked as he ran his hands tiredly through his hair.

Making his way toward the opened door Sirius paused before answering Enrico's question, "It's really quite simple, I remember that at the end of the day I get to shoot someone."

Smiling Sirius walked through the door.

Sigh!

_'Sirius Black you are a mystery'_He thought as he leaned back against his seat. "Ahh peace in quiet at last…..Ulgh!"

Oof!

_'Timothy!'_ He seethed out internally.

"Oh yeah Enrico don't sit in the." Sirius suddenly called out as he poked his head into the room. "….Never you mind." His second-in-command added as his face twisted into a grimace, before he carefully retracted his head from the room and fled down the halls.

"Sirius!" He swore from his place on the ground, his fists were raised in the air, a clear indication of his intention once he caught that deceptive lil con.

_'Fucking mystery indeed more like a heart attack in disguise.'_ He ruefully thought as he allowed his body to fall down on the ground in mock defeat.

_

* * *

_

So how do you like it so far, I took the summary off because it delayed my story. The fact is I wanted you all to see just how changed Harry has become, and how much of a coincidence that he'd taken the name of the man falsely imprisoned for a murder he never committed, so much like him. The fact is I find the wizarding world to be the most racist race of people in existence, their just as bad as muggles in my eye. Voldedork is just the magical version of Hitler, genocide included. And you know what I don't blame purebloods entirely muggleborns come into their world and have misconception about everything around them. Ohh a werewolf it's a monster, as far as I'm concerned there is no such thing as good or evil that's just a something people makeup to explain the unexplainable. Its good when it's understandable and within their grasp, what is unattainable and withheld from their grasp is automatically evil.

I'm sorry about my rant but I despise how they behave towards the so called "inferior' race. As far as I am concern anyone who judges a person by the color of their skin or even their race deserves to burn. Harry may be a somewhat promiscuous and battle hardened, but looking at how he was raised are you really surprised by how he'd turned out without "Dumbledore's" so called guidance.


	5. The Crash

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Here's chapter two, sorry about chap one I took it off and revised it. Sig when I originally wrote the story it was just one long chapter (That's how I write all my stories), so I separated it into chapters. I apologize for any discrepancies; I got most of my information from cheatcodes and from watching walkthroughs on YouTube. Onwards to Chapter two:

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents:Italic

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Crash

Back it up, back it up

You got it, you got it

Put your hands up, put your hands up

Uhh huh, you got it

Drive back, baby do me fast in your car

I'm here when you crash into me real hard

Drive back, baby do me fast in your car

I'm here when you crash into me real hard

Gwen Stefani

* * *

_'Sirius Black you are a mystery'_ He thought as he leaned back against his seat. "Ahh peace in quiet at last…..Ulgh."

Oof!

_'Timothy!'_ He seethed out internally.

"Oh yeah Enrico don't sit in the..." Sirius suddenly called out as he poked his head into the room. "….Never you mind." His second-in-command added as his face twisted into a grimace, before he carefully retracted his head from the room and fled down the halls.

"Sirius!" He swore from his place on the ground, his fists were raised in the air, a clear indication of his intention once he caught that deceptive lil con.

_'Fucking mystery indeed more like a heart attack in disguise.'_ He ruefully thought as he allowed his body to fall down on the ground in mock defeat.

* * *

"All right, you all know what to do we go in we hunt down the son of bitches responsible, if you see any dogs during your sweep I suggest that you leave the area quickly and quietly. And radio in for backup. Dogs hunt in packs and we are not aware of how many of them there are. We have less then fifteen hours to do a sweep of the area so keep your markers in place, it'll make extractions that much easier. If you get lost or unable to communicate with the rest of the team you get to an area with high visibility and wait for us, Dooley will be circulating the area."

"Is that understood?" He roared out.

"Yes sir, understood sir." They called out.

"Sirius." Enrico called out to his second-in-command.

Standing up the petite blonde strolled towards him, "Okay listen up…we….what…."

The helicopter begun to veer of course, Sirius flew towards the side and grabbed onto the helicopters door.

"Sirius!' Richard screamed out as he desperately tried to reach his friend from his strapped position.

"What's going on?" Enrico shouted, as he clunged onto one of the copters ceiling straps.

"Damn…engine failure. One of the fucking engines just blew out!" Dooley shouted over the roar of the swirling vessel. "I'm going to try to pull off an emergency landing." He squealed as he tried to pull at the rickety controls.

The door flew opened and Sirius fell through….

Oof!

Looking up Sirius found himself staring into the new recruit's eyes.

"Hold on sir…don…don't let go, please." She pleaded as she clunged onto is hands.

"You better not drop me rookie, or else I'll come back and kick you….ohh."

Sirius was lifted into the air easily by Kenneth; clinging onto both Rebecca and Sirius the large chemist pressed them against the side of the helicopter.

"Thanks Kenny." Sirius said, as Rebecca nodded her head in gratitude.

"No prob. Besides I'm enjoying this position quite a lot." He smugly replied. "Ménage-à-trois." He whispered towards Sirius.

"Perv….!" Sirius muttered underneath his breath.

"Okay we are landing hold on everyone." Dooley called out from in front of him, Edward straining besides him to help stabilize and control the helicopter.

Everyone jolted as they felt the helicopter land on the strip of shrubbery.

"Wahoo! Halle-Freaking-Luljah!" Timothy suddenly shouted, for once know one bothered to reprimand, seeing as they were all too happy to be alive.

"Is everyone okay?"Enrico asked as his eyes made a sweep over his subordinates. "Sirius…Sirius, where the fuck is Sirius?" He asked the disoriented and slightly confused crew.

"Over...here…!" a muffled voice squeaked out.

"What the, where did that voice come from."

"Don't know" Andrew wreaked one hand held to his aching temple.

"God?" Timothy asked with a delude expression on his face, his head swiveling sporadically as he searched for the source of the voice.

"God! You deluded moron…umph." The tirade was cut short…

Taking a deep breath Sirius attempted to call out for help, seeing as Kenneth had no interest in removing his person from their oxygen deprived bodies, "I said over….here. Kenneth can you get off your squishing us damn it." Sirius angrily replied from underneath Kenneth massive form.

Chuckling at his irritated superior Kenneth slowly pulled his body away from the two.

"Sweet mother of Jesus you bloody giant you could've squash to death, just by breathing!" Sirius cried out.

Holding up his hands Kenneth said, "Sorry, sorry sir." Though his voce still held amusement at Sirius ire.

"Sirius are you okay!" Richard worriedly asked a he ran towards him. He checked over every visible inch of his body looking for even a minuscule injury.

"I'm fine Rich, just bloody fine." Turning to Dooley he asked. "What's our location?"

"We are several kilometers from the original drop off point." Kevin begun to say, pausing briefly in his assessment as he looked at the different types of instruments lay out in front of him. "And the copter…"

"Yea, yeah I get the bleak picture. Okay Rico our ride is otherwise trashed, were going have to hoof it the rest of the way."

"All right Dooley you check over the helicopter and then come find us at our original destination. Were behind schedule so we won't have time to set up base, what the hell are you all standing there with that blank expression on your face suit up and locate all equipment!"

"Shit!" Kenneth suddenly cursed out.

"What's wrong Sullivan?" Enrico asked, obviously not use to hearing the man curse.

"The damn kit is missing." He bit out in reply.

"Which one?' Sirius asked, as he made his way towards Kenneth crouching form.

"We've lost the damn radio, the one we use to contact base." He whispered towards the youth next to him.

"Do we still have the markers and the prim…?" Sirius asked.

An arched eyebrow was Sirius only response.

"Forget it we already contacted them prior to and during our flight, despite our unprecedented descent. Once all the markers are set up we should be able to contact them." Sirius whispered back.

"Hey what's the hold-up?" Someone called out from behind.

Sighing to himself Sirius stood up and turned to his team, "Okay I've got bad news, we've lost the radio. But…but we still have the markers were just going to have to speed this up just a bit. We will be going to our original drop-off point. From there Enrico will split up the team, now each of us will carry a marker within our respected team. You will set up the markers after reaching a significant distance to assure that communication within the team continues. We are in a mountain region meaning that communication even with the help of the markers will be sparse, so please save the radios for real emergency." Sirius supplied to the team, they were obviously not pleased at the thought of lugging the heavy radio enhancers through the forest. "And not because you've lost your damn rabbit foot, only to remember that it was tied to your three week old underwear." He added as he stared right at Timothy.

"What they bring me good luck from being attacked." He replied.

"Huh, more like they scare away any attackers." Andrew snorted as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What did you say four eyes." Timothy barked out in anger.

"Ahh Andrew and Timothy thank you for volunteering."

"Volunteering for what!" They both asked at the same time.

"Why to carry the markers, you guys are so sweet." Sirius remarked in that sugary voiced.

"What…what…you can't be serious." Andrew sputtered.

"Yeah what four eyes said, no dice."

"Oh yes dice, you see did I not tell you Andrew to get contacts seeing as a loss of your glasses would impede the mission."

"But…but contacts irritates my ey…"

"Look I don't care if they make your eyes pop out. Use clear eyes our something. Matter fact here's a suggesting laser eye surgery. Understand because I won't allow your lack of vision to impede our missions." He sarcastically remarked.

"Yes sir." Andrew muttered out dejectedly.

"And you your always starting an argument, well guess what not only are you doing all our paperwork and carrying out whatever maintenance Kevin usually does for the helicopter. You both can sit in the filing room and organize our battle data. Oh and umm, don't forget to pick up the markers. Now off you go."

Timothy and Andrew had incredulous expression fixed upon their face, as they turned to stare at Enrico in hopes for a slight amount of mercy.

"You heard him, unless you want to add…"

At that tone of warning both Andrew and Timothy ran towards the markers and proceed to pull the exceedingly heavy equipment off the train.

"You could've told them that the transporter was in working condition." Enrico said as he leaned towards Sirius.

"Pssh, if their stupid enough to forget about it then why should I bother reminding them. Sirius remarked and agitation of his subordinates ongoing feud, "Besides I so do enjoy watching them struggle." He added with a cruel smile before turning his attention towards his remaining "victims", ahhh…..subordinates. "Okay move out team we've got some time to make-up, unless of course you need ample motivation."

He watched with a gleeful expression of the team quickly retreating forms. Nodding his head towards Kevin he hopped off the helicopter, the rookie followed his same motion and was rewarded with a salute from the pilot.

"Stay close rookie, this is where the fun really starts." Sirius drawled out before turning and disappearing into the surrounding shrubbery.

* * *

Hey how do you like the chapter I know it's pretty short, but I wanted a chapter solely dedicated to the crash. Did any of you guys notice the not so subtle way Enrico was voicing out his disappointment at the state of the copter and their mission. And the whole underwear thing I had a friend in high school who believed in wearing an extremely old boxer to every game, on another note the oh so lucky draws did not stop them for suffering devastating loss after devastating lost.


	6. Seperate War's Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Reviewers:

Sakya: I'm sorry for the beginning, when I first wrote it out I already had the prelude that explained just why Harry joined the S.T.A.R.S. But when it came down to uploading it I stupidly assumed that everyone would understand seeing as I understood just what was going on. Till a thought occurred to me I wrote the damn story of course I understand what's going on. There will of course be flashbacks in later chapters that will go into details just how he became an S.T.A.R.S., but till then.

Fairytopian: Ty, when I'm reading a story I generally enjoy it when the writer goes into full details about the characters appearance and personality. It makes the whole pace of the story much easier to understand.

bill560682: I'm sorry to say that sooner a later the wizarding world will be making an appearance, but I assure you that Harry has no attention of rejoining them or even assisting them. And seeing as how Harry was expelled Voldemort's won't be able to get a new body, so he's as good as dead. I guess Fudge did something right after all. And on the sexual side Harry is five-four I don't know any man who'll let him do the thrusting. Besides Harry is not a typical submissive, just because he bottoms does not make him any less of a….ahhhh man. Besides it's a known fact that subs have all the real power, and at this point Harry isn't actually interested in long term relationships. It's just plain ol fucking for him. When I'm done with you, you'll see "subs" in a whole new light. And I do agree with you in regards to the typical uke Harry story. I hate simpering ukes, they've got no backbones, Harry does and he's the one in complete control during and after.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Writings:_Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

He watched with a gleeful expression of the team quickly retreating forms. Nodding his head towards Kevin he hopped off the helicopter, the rookie followed his same motion and was rewarded with a salute from the pilot.

"Stay close rookie, this is where the fun really starts." Sirius drawled out before turning and disappearing into the surrounding shrubbery.

* * *

Looking towards each other Rebecca and Sirius began to move fluidly through the dense forward, nodding at each other once more from their position against the tree they began to move…

"Would you two stop that you're not James Bond." Enrico irritably remarked, the stress of the hike clearly taking a toll on him.

Sticking his tongue at him Sirius ignored him a made his way towards the clearing before them.

"Captain look over there!" Rebecca excitedly cried out at the sight of an overturned vehicle.

Bending down Sirius ran his finger along the vehicle, pulling the fluid towards his face. He lapped at it drawing into his mouth; he grimaced before spitting it out.

"When will you learn not to put things in your mouth?" Timothy leered at him.

Pervert!

Turning around Sirius promptly stuck his middle finger at him.

"Anytime love." Timothy huskily drawled, blowing a kiss towards Sirius still kneeling form.

"You wish." He sneered, drawing a chuckle from his supporting comrade. Turning to glare up at said man Kenneth lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

"His blood is strange." He quietly remarked more to himself then to his surrounding allies, as he turned to look back at the corpse laid sprawled in the overturned truck passenger window.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Its excretion…." Rolling his eyes at his comrade's disgusted look.

"Eehh poop." Timothy immaturely remark.

Ignoring said group sheer stupidity he continued with his assessment. "Excretions of an invertebrate mammal, which is very strange seeing as the Arklay Mountains aren't their natural habitats.

"Not even snails?" Kenneth asked.

Shaking his head Sirius continued to survey the surrounding area littered with debris and corpses.

"Not ones of this size." Unless someone is secretly breeding them, if that's the case then their highly dangerous seeing as invertebrates to his knowledge weren't this abnormally large or vicious, he thought. "And besides …." He started as he begun to rise to his feet patting the dirt off his clothing, "It's a lil bit too far out for any crustacean species to be living in, no water or any other food sources at their disposal. Besides this area is nesting ground for too many birds, they'd easily be picked off."

"Hey look they were transporting someone." Timothy called out from next to an overturned truck. "Shit this guy killed twenty-three people by himself." Timothy continued in shock, as he held the picture up for them to view.

They were greeted by the image of an attractive man in his late twenties the beard covering his face did nothing to hide his raw sex appeal. He had a tribal-like tattoo on his right arms. Sirius snorted as he gazed at said mans hair leaning towards Rebecca he whispered, "Someone obviously forgot to tell our friend that the mullet was no longer in."

Covering her mouth to keep from laughing Rebecca turned away.

Swoop!

Sirius legs flew up to stun his unknown stalker, ample time for him to turn and dispose of the threat.

"Shit…" Their pilot Kevin Dooley remarked, his grease stained hands held up in surrender.

"Jesus Kevin you're not a bloody ninja stop with that covert shit." Sirius hissed in agitation.

"Sorry Siri, uhh…." Kevin apologetically remarked before turning to Enrico. "…..Captain the copter is totally out of commission."

Nodding his head understanding Enrico remarked, "Can you fix it?"

"Yeah it'll take a few hours, I'll have to find parts though and also….."

Interrupting him Enrico coldly stated, "Why the hell are you yapping to us, get to it. The rest of you are going to sweep the area and then when it's clear we'll converge and continue with the operation. If any more "problems"…' He looked directly at Sirius when he said that. "….occur during our investigation we'll need the chopper prop and ready to evacuate us to safety. Kevin try to salvage the truck wreckage for any useable parts, then get your ass into gear we've got less then forty-eight hours to investigate the area and find our missing friend, it would seem that we'll have to put our earlier mission on hiatus." Enrico finished.

"Yes sir." Rebecca excitedly chirped.

Ignoring Enrico's usual speech he instead grabbed the photo from Rebecca hands as he peered down at the very masculine specimen laid out, Sirius whistled not too discreetly drawing looks of both awe and amusement, "What he's cute." Rolling his eyes at his second-in-command Enrico read out loud the blood-stained document, "Court order for transportation: Prisoner, Billy Coen. Ex-lieutenant 26 years old. Court-martialed and sentenced to death July 22nd. Prisoner to be transported to the Regathorn Base for execution."

Looking at the picture Sirius serious doubted this man was a "Murderer", then again he could be wrong but his look certainly didn't show it.

"You think sir that he…he….you knew did this." Andrew Weber shakily questioned, indicating the savagely mauled and gnawed corpses of their fellow comrades.

"I wouldn't put it past a man who single handily alienated a village." Enrico remarked, staring at the remains of the transporters.

"Or you all idiot's." Sirius suddenly bit out. "Look at these corpse don't you notice a pattern."

"They look like they were chewed" Rebecca replied softly. Finally a smart response ther was hope after all.

"Exactly unless our escapee has a hankering for human flesh he didn't do this. Besides no normal human being has teeth shaped like this. Besides judging by the amount of this excretion on the truck our assailants or assault wasn't alone"

"But what if he's on PCP or something?" Timothy asked.

"I doubt it, it would be impossible for him to get it and actually be able to administer it without detection." Sirius answered shaking his head at the suggestion. "No whatever did this to these guys wasn't our prisoner."

"Are you sure?" Richard cautiously asked, even he knew that Sirius was rarely wrong when it came to analyzing the dead.

Nodding his head Sirius made his way toward the other side of the upturned vehicle pointing at the wheel. "You see the wheels or all greased up on this…slime. They must've veered off course. Whatever it was attempted to enter the vehicle but obviously failed. I wouldn't put it passed it if…"

"A bear did this…." Timothy replied clearly doubting his own analysis.

"Are you stupid bears aren't native to this region, if we're going to associate an animal with this then I'd say canine family, judging by the incisors found on the decease it was defiantly canine. A wolf or a rapid stray dog, if I'm right then they might not be too far, canines travel in pack and attack as single unit." Sirius stated form his place on the ground, these bodies were fresh maybe two or three hours old at the least.

Bending down he stared at the strange formation the blood had taken, very strange indeed blood don't crystallize like this into several hour's if not days after death

"You're defending him." Edward sneered.

"Hardly just stating the facts, beside if I'm right." Sirius said as he slowly stood up.

"If…." Dewey repeated.

"Yes if…. whatever did this to his babysitters is nearby, I hardly doubt that Mr. Cohen was able to make it safely away without inducing some kind of harm."

"He's right spilt up and see if we can try to locate our "friend". Be careful injured or not he's sure to put up one hell of a fight." Enrico commanded not missing the twin glares being shot at each others, he didn't know what Dewey and Blacks problem was but they seriously needed to fix it pronto. This was the exact reason he didn't like his subordinates to engage in sexual relationships. He knew Black wasn't the type to mistake lust for love, he was all about the fucking get in get out plain and simple (he being one of Sirius numerous conquests) but…perhaps Edward was hoping for a little more.

"Black, Dewey." He suddenly called out.

"Yes sir." Het both addressed him salutes in place.

"I'm going to separate you two." He wasn't surprised when Edward began to dispute the order.

"But…but….sir…you can't." He began.

Holding his hands up he shook his head, "I need Sirius to go with Rebecca.'

"Why not go with her yourself?" Edward asked

"Because someone has to report what we've just found to base and to coordinate our efforts. Besides that I'm you're fucking commanding officer." Enrico hissed out in pure irritation.

That shut him up.

"Besides Sirius and Rebecca are about the same age got plenty in common, Backstreet Boys and what not…" Enrico elaborated, as he waved his hands at the two youngest members of the group.

Sirius and Rebecca shared a look at the Backstreet Boys comment.

"They'll just scout ahead they find or notice anything they are not investigate they are to call us for back-up." He was staring at Sirius as he said that. Said youth didn't even bother to look away in shame.

"What…so what I'm trigger happy." he stated throwing his hands up for dramatic flair he turned and made his way over to the equipment.

"We need to talk." Edward suddenly said from behind him, all too aware of the curious glances sent their way.

"No we don't." Sirius said not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes we do, you know what I want." Edward bit out angrily.

"Yes I do, for me to be your faithful lil fuck toy. Too bad I don't quite see it that way and neither does your wife. Remember her, the crazy lady who tried to stab me and shouted for the world to hear that we were once engaged in a liaison, which ended months ago." Sirius coldly said before turning to walk away.

"Dammit don't just leave with things the way it is." Edward said in sheer desperation as he grabbed Sirius by his soldiers turning him to look at him. Cupping his face Edward bent down towards his lips, only mere centimeters away…...

"No, I won't but you will." Sirius said as he pulled away from Edward grasp, turning around he didn't see the dejected look Edward sent his way or the pitying look of his colleagues and superior.

"Ready Becky?" He asked the new recruit.

"Yup!" She chirped happily, before saluting her commanding officer.

"Then let's go." He said before turning and waking towards the clearing.

"Sirius." Enrico called out.

"Yes…"He drawled.

"No flirting with the convicted murderer." He stated a serious expression on his face. Everyone except Rebecca and Edward broke into laughter at that command.

"I'm so hard…I mean hurt that you trust me so little." Sirius jokingly replied as pout crossing his face in mock hurt.

"Yeah, yeah I know how you get so keep your pants on." Enrico said.

"As if your one to talk, I remember very clearly that you quite enjoy my lack of under….." Sirius began an evil glint making its way into his eyes.

Flushing in embarrassment Enrico interrupted him, "Ahh…get...get going you two don't forget to set up the markers."

Kenneth face spread into a small smile, Timothy had broken into a hysterical laughter whilst Andrew turned and covered his face. Joseph laughed at his commanders obvious embarrassment, whilst Richard let out a loud cough to better stifle his laughter. Rebecca not knowing what to do gave her commander an apologetic smile and turned to hide her own raucous giggling. Neither Enrico nor Edward found his sense of humor funny in the slightest, though Enrico face still held a flush to it.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. You've been great." Sirius said waving his hands at them in mock gratitude. His comrades broke into whistle calls and laughter.

Turning around Sirius waved his hands before he disappeared into the darkness, Rebecca jogged behind him.

When Enrico turned he was met with the shock faces of his subordinates.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"How was it?" Andrew asked.

Sighing he rolled his eyes before picking up the equipments as he, made his way back towards the helicopter.

"Liking fucking heaven." He replied. "Be careful you might run into our cannibals during our search so stay alert, very alert." He added before disappearing into the trees.

"I so hate you." Timothy yelled from behind.

Rolling his eyes Kevin made his way back to the copper, parts safely underneath his arms.

Andrew shook his head at his partner behavior, but who could blame him a lot of their co-workers wanted to bed Sirius Black, the resident Aphrodite.

"Enough chit-chat you heard him move out, Timothy you circle the area and see if you can find any traces of our friend. And you Andrew follow me were going to go in the direction the truck was coming from see if we can find anything else. Kenneth try to scout ahead see if you can find any cabins or people for that matter. Try to familiarize the paths it'll be easier for us to navigate in this place."

Kenneth merely nodded before walking off into the bushes.

Not even bothering to see them carry out their assigned tasks, Edward began walking towards the trees.

"What about me?" Richard suddenly asked.

Turning to look at the usually quiet communication expert Edward replied, "Richard I want you to circle the outside perimeter see if you can find anything, but maintain radio contact. We should all reach our designated marks and set up the markers. It's too difficult in this close area to broadcast or to even pick-up a signal. So we need you to set up the main marker."

"What's the distance?" Richard asked.

"Approximately seventy or ninety kilometers, if the helicopter was working we wouldn't need to be sending you out so far…but."

"It's okay I'm sure that Kevin will be done. I'm going to need the chopper to be airborne to better broadcast the signal." Sighing Richard combed his hands through his hair before he to disappear into the forest opposite that of his comrades, leaving the three men to their own devices.

"Someone's not getting laid." Timothy replied in a sing song voice.

Bang!

Timothy jumped at the shot.

Walking over towards him Edward pressed his gun against his temple.

"Next time I so much as see your breath his name I'll kill you.' He angrily said before stomping towards the trees and disappearing.

"What the fuck man." Timothy hissed in anger.

"You never learn." Andrew replied.

"Tsk it ain't my fault Black broke it off with him."

Rolling his eyes Andrew made his way past his comrade before he to disappeared into the trees.

"What I didn't even do anything." He called out, silence his only answer.

Hearing a rustling he turned to look for the source of the noise turning around he peered into the darkness

seeing….nothing.

"Pssh whatever, time to take to the trees."

Walking over to the nearest one he pulled himself up towards the closet branch before he disappeared into the treetop.

The only sound you could hear now was the rustling from the bushes…A man wearing long white robes suddenly appeared from behind the bushes making his way past the crash towards the trees opposite of him, he stop peering up towards the tree he smiled cruelly. Before continuing on his path….The same direction that two of Bravo teams finest disappeared to.

* * *

"So what's wrong with you and Edward, lover spat?" Sirius heard Timothy suddenly ask from his headset.

"Hardly, he's just pissed that I don….." He began to answer in irritation. "…you know he's married." He suddenly said.

"Holy shit I didn't know that." Timothy practically shouted in undisguised glee.

"You remembered that fight in the mess hall." Sirius continued rolling his eyes at his comrade childish

happiness.

"Yes." He answered.

"His wife tried to hit me so I restrained her….not before she screamed out that I was fucking her husband." Sirius continued, ignoring the shock look the girl besides him threw.

"Damn where was I." Timothy said in mock anger.

"Sleeping." Sirius supplied. "Besides I'm tired of his jealously, he's not monogamous but he expects me to be

that way with him." Sirius added.

"Don't you love him?" A voice asked from his left.

He turned to the usually silent and shy rookie. Shaking his head he answered. "I never confuse lust with love. Love is an emotion whilst lust is an action." He coldly answered.

"Brrrr! So cold." Timothy said.

"Radio contact out." Sirius said.

"Wait what about the….." Timothy begun before being cut off.

Sirius cut off the headset before making his way towards the opening, hopefully towards another clearing to set up markers; he was greeted by the sight of a train.

"Is there suppose to be a train out here." Rebecca asked

"Judging by its remote location, I'm guessing not." Sirius breathed out softly, a she made his way closer to the train noting its clean visage and….

"What happen to it?" Rebecca asked.

"Obviously the same as our comrades and their truck." He said indicating the slimed cover trains.

"Eehhhh!" Rebecca said wrinkling her nose in disgust

"Ehhh! Indeed Okay let's check it out." He said obviously enjoying his new partner childish outburst.

"What…what about our orders?" Rebecca asked.

"Pssh if Enrico really wanted me to follow his orders he should've never gave them." He answered smugly.

Rebecca was confused but she followed him. She watched him drop to the ground to inspect a fluid on the steps the resembled blood.

"It would seem we found our prisoner." He said as he infect the fluid, as he stared at it he notice the crystal-like pattern on them….impossible.

He picked up his radio before speaking into it

"This is pretty on pink."

"Pretty in pink this is sixteen candles roger."

Rebecca stared in shock at the names.

Shrugging Sirius mouthed to her I'll explain later.

"We've located our prisoner over."

"Where roger?"

"An abandoned train over."

"A train out here roger."

"Yes judging by its conditions it was in use not too long ago, the same excretions from the truck is over it as well over."

"Damn send out a flare were on our way roger."

"Yes sir over and Sirius don't you dare enter that train you her me roger."

"You offend me Ricky. Anyway Enrico the trains got some logo on it, over."

"What's the logo roger?"

"Umm I don't know how to describe but its red and white and its shape like a pansy pr something. Look I don't know what it is but it's a logo."

"Can you make out the company name?"

"Negative it looks like someone ran a shaper object through it."

"Okay, okay look Edward hasn't radioed in yet I need you to go find him can you handle that roger."

"Yeah what about Beck…I mean Rebecca over."

"All she has to do is secure the area into we get there. Besides they aren't any threats presents and our friend is emaciated for the moment roger."

"Okay I'm on my way over and out."

Rebecca raised her eyes at their code

"What Enrico loves Molly Ringwald!" He supplied.

Nodding her head she shot him a still skeptical look. He wasn't surprised everyone always assumed it was him with the weird ass code.

"Okay now that, that's' done let's take a peek." He said turning to smile at her.

"But…" Rebecca began only for a finger to press against her lips.

"Ssshhh." He whispered pressing his fingers against her lips.

Pressing their body's against the train they nodded at each other's before Sirius began to pull on the door it gave way nodding for Rebecca to enter first.

The door suddenly shut

"Shit Becca you hear me." He called out.

Hearing a rustling he turned to look for the source of the noise turning around he peered into the darkness seeing nothing he continued to pull at the door.

He heard gunshots from within the train

"Shit Becca!" he shouted into the radio, as he started pounding the door

"I'm okay." She said

"I heard gunshots what the hell is going on in there?" He asked.

"One of the survivors became rapid they were probably bitten by the rapid dogs." She answered obviously shaken

up by the whole thing.

"Okay continue on with your search I'll go find the others okay."

"Roger that."

"Be careful." he whispered, before turning and running back into the surrounding darkness till his footstep soon disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

"Dammit!" Enrico Marin hissed in agitation throwing his radio to the ground in frustration. Just who the hell would build a train in such a dense area? What were they possibly transporting? And why, why?…Enrico ran his hands through his face as he vaguely recalled what Sirius had said about the train bearing a similar logo of a red and white umbrella (top) could it be, did this underground train belong to.

Umbrella

Was someone possibly targeting Umbrella? If so he would make sure they were found and disposed of. He swore, but first he had to deal with both an M.I.A. soon to be killed murderer and his possibly dead subordinate. Sighing he rubbed his head in frustration. His job as it seem was never done.

Hearing a rustling he turned to look for the source of the noise turning around he peered into the darkness seeing…he gasped at the sight of red eyes.

What the fuck

As suddenly as they appeared they were suddenly gone. This damn forest was starting to play tricks on him.

* * *

The door suddenly shut

Rebecca quickly ran to the door pulling on it to no avail.

"Sirius, Sirius please…." Rebecca pleaded her only response was a similar pounding from the other side of the train door.

Turning around Rebecca slowly made her way towards the seats in front of here to see nothing in the darkness. Rebecca slowly began to make her way towards the end of the dark car. Pulling on the handle she sighed in relief at the more brightly lit car.

"Ahhh!" someone suddenly moaned.

"Is some….someone there?" She stuttered out fearfully.

Shaking herself out of her stance she step a little closer and said in a much clearer voice 'One she hoped held some confidence'.

"This is Officer Rebecca Chamber from Bravo team. Please identify yourself, is there someone …."

She stared at the ground where a radio begun to play the local news, sighing to herself she took a deep breath and begun to compose herself.

"It was just the radio, Becky. Nothing else….."

"Ahhh!" Turning around Rebecca was greeted by the sight of one of the passengers rising to his feet and walking towards her.

Pulling out her gun she held it towards the slowly moving man.

"Sir, please identify yourself sir. Sir, I repeat ident…Ahhh." Rebecca screamed out as the man suddenly lunged towards her. Holding his arms above her, the deranged man tried to bite at her.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Grunting Rebecca tossed the man to the ground and pointed her gun towards his now prone form.

"Ahhh!"

"Sir please stay down I don't want to shoot you!" She yelled in fear.

Bang!Bang!

Rebecca shot him point blank twice in his chest.

She couldn't help but to sigh in relief when the man did not rise to his feet, again.

"Shit Becca!" A voice shouted out.

Rebecca jumped in fear at voice that suddenly broke through the dimly lit car.

Looking for the source she was happily to note that her radio was blinking. Pulling it out of its carrier she quickly replied, "I'm okay."

"I heard gunshots. What the hell is going on in there?" Sirius asked through the static.

"One of the survivors became rapid they were probably bitten by the rapid dogs." Rebecca quickly answered not really sure that was the truth.

After a few moments she heard Sirius order in a strained voice, "Okay continue on with your search I'll go find the others okay."

"Roger that."

"Be careful." Sirius worriedly whispered, before the radio went out.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Great Dane what is your location repeat what is your location, over."

"Damn it, Edward pick up." Sirius hissed in anger as he ran through the forest.

Sccsshh

Sirius stopped at the sound turning he looked for the source of the disturbance.

Unnnghh!

Sirius head turned once more as his eyes fell upon a path till now he never notice, lifting his gun up he began

to walk slowly towards it

Sirius steel his face for whatever he would see, shock led to fear which led to hesitation which usually led one to their death in their line of work…

All his preparation didn't stop his mask form slipping at the sight before him.

He'd just found his other comrade Andrew Weber (no relationship to the famous playwright) laid out on his back a horrified expression across his face as three dogs fed from his entrails. One arm was partially ripped from his arm as was his leg, though it laid several feet's away from him; his face looked as though it had been gnawed off, his right eye hung limply against what was left of his face. His organs were scattered throughout the clearing, the poor bastard must've tried to run it didn't look like he got far. There was nothing he could do for him he was already dead.

Stepping over what look to be Andrew kidney, Sirius walk slowly passed them not in the least worried about being attack as long as he didn't antagonize them he was safe. At least he hoped.

He walked towards the other side of the clearing to the source of the noise, lying on his back and trying quite hard to fight his would be attacker was Edward Dewey.

He lifted his gun to shoot the dog off him…

"Oof!"

Sirius fell to the growling turning around he wasn't surprised to see that a bigger dog was currently growling at him, obviously the Alpha of this rabid pack.

"Nice puppy."

That only seemed to anger the dog as its growl deepened before nodding his head to his companions.

Placing his hands behind his head he arched his back before jumping to his feet…

One of the dogs leapt on him grabbing the mutt by its muzzle he pulled at it'll till he heard a snapping affectively ripping the top half of his muzzle. Pulling away he let the dog fall to the ground its legs kicking out as blood poured from its wound.

The other dogs stared at their now dead companion before looking back at him and growling.

A growl behind him reminded him of another's he grabbed the attacking dog and throwing it on its side, he

pressed his foot against it. Raising his gun he shot at the other dogs, causing them to turn and run around him.

Bang!

"Can you walk Edward?" He asked not bothering to look at him as he aimed his gun at the gathering dogs.

"I think so." Edward hoarsely said.

"Good I'll distract them there a train less than twenty kilometers ahead of us make your way there the team…ugh", Turning around he shot the now advancing dogs. A whimper beneath him reminded him of the dog still underneath him, pressing his foot down he crushed the dogs head, a splatter of blood was the only sound made as the blood sprayed across his face and hair.

"Hurry up." He said as he continued to fire at the dogs.

He turned to see Edward had pulled himself into a sitting position and had shot an attacking dog.

He followed behind Edward using the tree trunk as a stepping stone as he soared to the tree tops, flinging a grenade behind him he jumped toward the next branch.

Kaching…tick…tic...tic…tic…tic…

BOOM!

Flipping through the air he landed on his feet before following behind Edward.

He slipped his arms underneath the injured man and begun running towards the train firing behind them at any would be pursuers.

After running for fifteen minutes they soon came towards the upturned truck, leaning Edward on the train he fired toward the darkness. The sound of these hellhounds making their way towards them grew quicker and quicker.

"Fuck they're still behind us." Edward hissed out in pain.

"I know the train is up ahead keep gong I'll distract them."

"Kay, be careful Sirius."

"Aren't I always?"

Soon he heard the telltale sign of his partner disappearing into the bushes

Ugggh!

Sirius bended down towards the truck to see….

He was flung onto his back with one of the guards trying to bite him. Holding the man back with his hand he fired three wounds, to his astonishment he continued to move.

'Fuck!'

Bang!

Pushing him off his body, he was helped to his feet by Timothy Rodland there twenty-four years old sharpshooter. "What's up beautiful?"

Timothy was suddenly flung to the ground by one of the dogs.

"Damn." Sirius hissed drawing his weapon towards the beast.

Awullll!

A howl cut through the clearing

"Get the fuck out of here Siri." Winking at him he added, "I'll be right behind you."

A blatant lie but, "Okay I'll see you at train, in a couple of….argh."

Turning he ran.

"There's the train." He suddenly called out, "Edward…" he called out turning around he smiled at the sound of

approaching footfalls the smile disappeared at the sight of Andrew Weber, his body looked as though it'd been torned to pieces. His once so handsome face had been gnawed off leaving a thin layer of flesh over his otherwise exposed skeleton, his left arm was barely hanging onto his shoulder. Several feet's behind him were the remaining remnants of both his right leg and his intestines trailed ominously behind him.

"Andy what the fuck!" He called out.

With a growl it leapt towards him.

Bang!Bang!

He fell to the ground but continued to crawl towards him; lifting his foot he squashed his former comrade head.

"Their coming." Edward whispered dejectedly, as he desperately tried to remain alert.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here." Sirius whispered heatedly.

They ran towards the train at full speed and jumped through the windows.

* * *

It's reunion time, Siri and Eddy are about to drop in on Becky unexpectedly, ahh poor sweet, sweet Rebecca Chamber first day of the worst job.


	7. Separate War's Pt II

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

This chapter is solely Rebecca's P.O.V. as she begins to make her way throughout the train. For those who are wandering how I know so much about resident evil, it is because I have spent a great deal of time researching all the games and characters via cheatcodes so let me give out a shout-out to Alasdair Lo, without his cheatcodes I wouldn't be able to remember all the items and weapons. Any now that is done away we go.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents:_Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

_The door suddenly shuts._

Rebecca quickly ran to the door pulling on it to no avail.

"Sirius, Sirius please…." Rebecca pleaded her only response was a similar pounding from the other side of the train door.

Turning around Rebecca slowly made her way towards the seats in front of her seeing nothing but darkness. Rebecca slowly began to make her way towards the end of the dark car. Pulling on the handle she sighed in relief at the more brightly lit car.

"Ahhh!" someone suddenly moaned.

"Is some….someone there?" She stuttered out fearfully. 'Please let it not be the deranged mass murder…or the rapid dogs, gulp'

Shaking herself out of her stance she step a little closer and said in a much clearer voice 'one she hoped held some confidence'.

"This is Officer Rebecca Chamber from Bravo team. Please identify yourself, is there someone …."

She stared at the ground where a radio begun to play the local news, sighing to herself she took a deep breath and begun to compose herself.

'It was just the radio, Becky. Nothing else…..'

Bending down Rebecca picked up the radio and turned it off.

"Ahhh!" Turning around Rebecca was greeted by the sight of one of the passengers rising to his feet and walking towards her.

* * *

Pulling out her gun she held it towards the slowly moving man.

"Sir, please identify yourself sir. Sir I repeat ident…Ahhh." Rebecca screamed out as the man suddenly lunged towards her. Holding his arms above her, the deranged man tried to bite at her.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Grunting Rebecca tossed the man to the ground and pointed her gun towards his now prone form.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Sir please stay down I don't want to shoot you!" She yelled in fear.

Bang!Bang!

Rebecca shot him point blank twice in his chest.

She couldn't help but to sigh in relief when the man did not rise to his feet, again.

"Shit Becca!" A voice shouted out.

Rebecca jumped in fear at voice that suddenly broke through the dimly lit car.

Looking for the source she was happily to note that her radio was blinking. Pulling it out of its carrier she quickly replied, "I'm okay."

"I heard gunshots. What the hell is going on in there?" Sirius asked through the static.

"One of the survivors became rapid they were probably bitten by the rapid dogs." Rebecca quickly answered not really sure that was the truth.

After a few moments she heard Sirius order in a strained voice, "Okay continue on with your search I'll go find the others okay."

"Roger that."

"Be careful." Sirius worriedly whispered, before the radio went out.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Turning around Rebecca was greeted with the image of two more of the passengers rising up towards her.

"Ahhh!"

Rebecca body froze at the close proximity of the sound, turning her head slowly around she saw the form of the man she had just shot.

"What the…..ahhh!" Rebecca screeched out as the man lunged towards here. Holding his body at bay, she stared in wide horror as the man attempted to gnaw at her face.

"Uggffh…I…I don't think so!" Rebecca replied as she through the man over her shoulders to the other side._ 'Thank you Sergeant Sirius'_ she happily thought.

Pulling out her side piece she recalled what her commanding officer had told her during basic training.

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

_"There's is no such thing as a righteous kill, that's bullshit. It's nothing more but a symbolic gesture used by the higher ups, to differentiate what they feel is their divine right from what is actually right. In this line of business you must always be aware that the person you are hunting is not poorly armed in defense and offense. He gets up you shoot him in the head and if you see him twitch in the slightest you empty out another bullet and another and so forth till you are very much assured he is no longer in the land of the living."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Rebecca I haven't known you for that long but from what I can tell is that despite your significant IQ status, which by the way is lower than mines. You are an immature, inexperience, child-like, and a bit too eager for a career in S.T.A.R.S. Hey I like you, your…ahhh sweet. Your eagerness is really good if you were like working at K-Mart, but being curious at times can be a deciding factor in whether you live or not. You have to remain calm, evaluate what you've witness piece together all the clues and items you may find during your mission. The items may see miscellaneous to you but the fact is that they can be of great help in completing your objectives perfectly, like me. You see Bravo team has a zero percent casualty report, and that's just us. When we go in we carry out our objectives quickly and efficiently. You're in a whole new frontier Becky you can either kill your aggressor or listen to your conscience and allow yourself to be killed and/or harmed. But remember your decision effects more than just your life."_

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Backing up slowly towards the seats Rebecca begun to open fire at the passenger's lanky forms. Aiming upwards towards their head Rebecca shot continually, till the all so familiar clicking of her Beretta M92F told her that she was out of bullets.

Breathing heavily Rebecca stared at the now "dead" (if you could even call them that) forms of the train passengers sprawled across the floor.

"Okay their dead."

"Ahhh!"

'Uhhh! Maybe not.' Rebecca thought, turning around she quickly fled through the sliding door at the end of car.

* * *

As Rebecca ran through the doors she was greeted by the sight of an empty hallway and two adjacent cabins. Making her way slowly towards the first she read the number out loud to herself.

"Room 202; let's just hope there are no surprises waiting for me."

Opening the door very slowly, Rebecca kept her gun in a ready position. Just in case one of the passengers ran rampant, again.

The room was neat, she noted.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca gasped at the sight of the man lying on his stomach in the bottom half of the bunk bed. His hands were outstretched and he seemed to be holding onto something.

Gulping Rebecca carefully mad her way towards the otherwise "dead" bending down she carefully extracted the paper that was held so tightly in his hands.

'Huh! Okay I got it'

The man's hand suddenly fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

Screaming Rebecca jumped in fright and begun to fire her weapon, not even stopping when her weapon began to click sporadically.

Leaning down Rebecca slowly began to breath; a glint of green caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. Standing up she saw a plant resting comfortably at the corner of the beds.

'Don't these idiots know that plants need sunshine' Rebecca angrily thought as she made her way towards the sun-deprived plant, bending down she placed it in her arms. And could barley hide her gasp of contentment at the sight of it.

'A green herb'

Turning to the now bullet ridden corpse she asked in a mocking voice, "Excuse me sir do you mind if I take this plant?"

"Oh no my dear it is all your." She answered in a male voice

"Thank you sir, S.T.A.R.S. applauds your kind gesture." She said, as she gave the deceased man a salute.

Turning around she made her way through the door. Once outside Rebecca opened her medic case and proceeded to convert the plant into an adequate healing supplement. She rocked back on her knees and waited for the resound ding to alert her of the medicine completion.

Looking around she couldn't help but to note how artistically crafted this train was, despite all its inhabitants. Whoever owned this train was rich, really rich. Speaking of inhabitants, with a gasp Rebecca remembered scrap of paper she had removed from the man's hands. Pulling it out of her pocket she began to read its contents.

_8 miles north of Raccoon City, in the Arklay Mountains, lies our comp ny's_

_Management Training facility._

_It was shut down years ag ._

_Now, w are conducting a preliminary tudy into the re-opening of the facilities._

_First Investigation Unit is alre dy on-site and opening th investigat_

_ation., I want yo r team to provide suppo t._

_The following orders re Will m Bark and 1s I ves gat o Un t._

She reeled back in shock at the illegibility of the paper; it was heavily stained with blood and ripped. But from what she could make out from it was that the train inhabitants were being transported to some facility hidden in the mountains. This mission was not what it first seemed, and she just knew that both Sirius and Enrico would be very interested in reading this paper. Hiding here glee at finding such a valuable clue, Rebecca stuffed the paper into her back pocket before making her way towards the next cabin.

Papers were strewn across the table by the window. And there was a huge stain on the floor that look to be…..blood. Rebecca shuddered as she begun to wonder just how that stain came to be. The bunk beds look as though they were recently slept in and were now littered with suitcases, books and documents. Bending down she lifted a scrap of paper from the bed she begun to read it.

_July 14th_

_Orders came from the boss today. Looks like_

_we're in charge of investigating the remains_

_of the Arklay Mountains laboratory._

_We're moving in two groups, with us in_

_the initial group, assigned to start checking_

_what's left of the abandoned experiment._

_July 16th_

_Unfortunately, the test production of B.O.W._

_(Type-Y139) had to be suspended because of this_

_investigation._

_It's the same with Type-Y-139. There's still so_

_much we didn't know about responses to the_

_crustacean t-virus. There's a lot of interesting_

_research left..._

_Depending on the species and nurturing_

_conditions, only minute doses of "t" bring about_

_solidity, size, multiplication of internal toxins and_

_brain development. If these effects can be controlled,_

_a powerful weapon could be produced._

_But the sudden development of the shell results in a_

_corresponding fragility. Certain areas become exceedingly_

_weak. Problematically, one of these areas is the head_

_carapace._

_This lab we are going to- were they pursuing the same_

_research? It would certainly help to find data and samples_

_that would help us in our research._

_June 19th_

The day is finally approaching...I am growing more

anxious. The Raccoon City newspapers and TV stations

are full of reports about the bizarre murders in the suburbs.

It can't be the virus. Can it?

If it is...

No. I can't think of that now. I have to concentrate

on this investigation and make sure it goes smoothly.

_'It's a diary. But what is this experiments on crustaceans?'_

She gasped a she dimly recalled just what Sirius had said in regards to the goo that was found on both the truck and train. Could it be that whatever attacked the officers is responsible for what happened to the passengers? If so then what kind of virus was this?

Standing up slowly she allowed for the paper to slip from her hand and quietly fall to the ground. There was a flash of lightening causing her to jump in fear, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart she turned to look out the window and was shocked by what she saw. A strangely dressed man?

_'Who is that and why is he on that…..'_

Another flash and he was gone.

Shaking her head Rebecca tried to calm herself,_ 'It was just a hallucination Becky, he's not real. But this place, I have to get to the commanders and tell them what's going on here.'_

* * *

Rebecca exited the room and made her down the long corridor. She pulled at the handle for the door, and was very much dismayed when the door refused to budge. "Great another locked door, but it seems as though it was locked from the inside. There might be survivors."

Banging on the door Rebecca began to call out, "Hello is there anyone there hello!"

"Good job Rebecca, another dead end." She bitterly remarked from her place against the door. Pushing herself up Rebecca continued to make her way through the hallway.

Lying in a sitting position on the floor next to a door was a train employee. The first she'd seen. She noted that the man's body (If you could even call it that) looked as though it had been savagely mauled. She saw a glint of some rectangular item in his hands, hoping it was some type of key Rebecca kneeled down and reached for the card.

Hearing the oh so familiar clicking of a gun, Rebecca slowly stood up and turned to see her would-be attacker. Her eyes narrowed at person in front of her, "Billy, Lieutenant Coen."

The man's face didn't even show a hint of shock at her knowing just who he was. He simply smiled and shrugged before remarking in a sugary tone. "So, you seem to know me. Been fantasizing about me have you?"

Rebecca cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his statement. But refusing to allow this murderous escapee to get the better of her, she ruefully continued with her assessment.

"You're the prisoner that was being transferred for execution. You were with those soldiers outside."

She was briefly happily when he finally became enlightened on just who she was.

"Oh, I see. You're with S.T.A.R.S., well, no offense, honey, but your kind doesn't seem to want me around. So, I'm afraid our little chat time is over."

Billy holsters his weapon and turned to leave only for Rebecca to follow him her weapon now aimed steadily at the man's back.

"Wait! You're under arrest!"

"No thanks, doll-face. I've already worn handcuffs." He gave her a wink as he held his broken handcuffs up for her to see. Turning around again he continued on his way brushing aside her threat.

Rebecca angrily called after him, "I could shoot you know!"

_'Enrico is not going to be pleased about this'_ She thought gravely, before exhaling in frustration.

Crssch!

"Huhuhh!" Rebecca gasped in shocked as Edward and Sirius came hurtling through the window.

* * *

And the plot thickens, thank you all for reading my story but you know what I would love it if more people reviewed. So come join the yaoi side and review for cookies.

Rapid voice replies, "Cookies are by no way actually include within the deal, participants most review and vote for them to be in the running for the oh so delicious baked delicacy. Remember join the yaoi side for a chance to sample the delicious baked sweet."


	8. Separate War's Pt III

I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Kanye West is an asshole. Random much, but I am still fuming at what he did to Taylor Swift I love her. He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar, is my theme song, this coming from the person who laughed while watching Titanic. Her songs bring tears to my eyes, damn it. Thus Kanye is an asshole, Lady GaGa rocks.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks: _Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Crssch!

"Huhuhh!" Rebecca gasped in shocked as Edward and Sirius came hurtling through the window.

* * *

"Edward!Sirius!Are you all right? What happened?" Rebecca called out in shock as she ran towards her colleagues.

"Their right behind us!" Sirius shouted out as he lifted his gun.

"What's right behi…Argh!" Rebecca shrieked out as two dogs flew through the windows beside them.

"Dog…dog…dogs." Rebecca stuttered out as disbelief swarm through her form at the appearances of the "pack of dogs". Sergeant Sirius was right then that meant….

Ahhhh!

Bang!

"Pay attention!" Sirius screamed out as one of the dogs tried to lunge at her.

"Righ…right sir."

Aiming downwards toward the growling mutt Rebecca opened fire.

Erghh! The dog whimpered out as its body was assaulted by the bullets.

Turning around she watched as her commanding officer gripped the dog by its muzzle and proceeded to rip it wide open, when he was done the dog now had a huge gaping hole in place of a mouth. That dog moved from side to side before collapsing onto the floor.

Grrr!

'Oh shitake mushrooms' Rebecca thought

Wssch!

A knife flew towards her, leaning to the side she barely mixed the weapon becoming embedded within her face; the weapon continued to fly past her straight into the snapping mouth of the dog….

Scch!

Which was now deeply embedded into the wall opposite of them, its legs were still kicking out. A delayed reaction it was as though the body was still alive despite the fact that the brain was no longer intact.

"Ughhh!…urph!" Edward hacked out from his position underneath the window.

"Edward!" Rebecca and Sirius cried out as they both flew to his side.

"It's okay Edward relax your going to be okay. Sirius hesitantly assured the man. Turing to Rebecca he asked. Do you have any morphine to lessen the pain?"

"Uhhh! If I knew this was all it took to get your attention I would've….urph!"

"Stop talking nonsense I'm your commanding officer, of course I care about you. Just not in the way you deserve."

"Your just so bea….." He breathed out feverishly a hand reaching out to cup Sirius cheeks, only to choke out a sob at the sight of his stump of a hand.

"Shhh! Save your energy, you're not going to die here not by them." Sirius whispered towards him as he held Edward stump of a hand against his cheeks.

Turning to the shellshock rookie he begun to ask her in a worried tone, "Rebecca do you have any mor…Rebecca!Rebecca!" Sirius called out as the rookie continued to stand there. 'Shit she's comatose'

Slap!

"With me now Becky?" He asked softly.

Nodding her head Rebecca touched her swollen cheek before replying rather hoarsely, "Yes….yes ma'am….I mean sir."

"Do you have any morphine or antiseptic in your case." Sirius asked, again.

Opening her case the rookie searched, looking up she shook her head in response.

"Shit! There must be a first aid kit in a train this size."

"I'm sorry I…..I didn't think we would, arghhhhahh!" Rookie barely finished her sentence before breaking into tears.

Sirius awkwardly patted her on her back and didn't even flinch (barely) when Rebecca threw herself towards him and started to cry.

'Awkward' Sirius echoed in his mind.

"Ummm! There, there Rebecca it's not your fault this mission is a bit too big for all of us. Veterans included." Sirius remarked, as he reviewed the strange creatures that had begun to plague their mission. 'Something isn't right here, at all. And in the name of the great Velma, jeepers! They had a mystery on their hand.'

"Look Rebecca calm down, Edward isn't dead yet. Isn't that right Edward, Edward?" Sirius kicked the injured man and received a grunt for his efforts. "See he's alright, what we have to do now is fine a way to contact the others and hold out against whatever it is that's taken over this place till reinforcement gets here."

"Alpha Team?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, Rico will not be pleased. But we need more gun power, and a working copter to search the perimeter." Sirius replied sighing, as his hands ran through his now sweat dampened braid. "This mission is totally different then what we first thought. The forest is a nesting ground for all kind Sci-Fi shit. We've got to move, to a more secure location."

"What about Edward?" Rebecca asked a worried expression etched across her features at the sight of the heavily injured mans form.

"I don't think Edward is in any position to move or be moved. Besides that he'll just slow us down. We need to secure the train; me and you will scour it and dispose of anything that gets in our way. That's the beauty about not having any restrictions, less injuries." Sirius cruelly remarked as he begun to prep his side arms for their eminent appearance.

Rebecca couldn't help but to flinch at the resounding click sound, it would seem her superior was just about to start having 'fun'.


	9. Separate War Pt IV

I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Duh-duh, I've got to tell you that my favorite scene in the entire RE Zero was what Billy said to Rebecca about how she was dreaming about him. I outright laughed I bet you Becky was flushed redder then a tomato. Anyway onwards with our train saga.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks: _Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

"I don't think Edward is in any position to move or be moved. Besides that he'll just slow us down. We need to secure the train; me and you will scour it and dispose of anything that gets in our way. That's the beauty about not having any restrictions, less injuries." Sirius cruelly remarked as he begun to prep his side arms for their eminent appearance.

Rebecca couldn't help but to flinch at the resounding click sound, it would seem her superior was just about to start having 'fun'.

* * *

"Fine…fine help me pick him up." Sirius said.

Walking over to the injured man they wrapped their arms around his waist and carefully lifted him up.

"Ngghhhh!" Edward grunted in pain at the too sudden movement.

"Relax Eddy were just trying to find you a comfortable place. Hey Rebecca you've been on this train for a while, did you come across any empty rooms?" Sirius asked as he continued to access their situation.

"Uhmm yeah just up here there's two, but…."

"But….?"

"One of the rooms has a corpse in it already."

"Okay then we'll leave him in the other room, now which one is that again."

Half dragging, half carrying Edwards they made their way to the first cabin on their left.

Pulling the door opened Sirius leaned slightly to side pressing his body against the now opened door, he nodded to Rebecca to help bring Edward inside.

"Lay him right there." Rebecca indicted towards the small bed.

Laying Edward carefully down on the bed, Sirius sighed before pulling away.

"Okay rookie its showtime."

"Wait, sir. During my trip I found these pieces of papers…and you said that whatever I find during my mission maybe the difference…."

Holding up his hands, Rebecca flushed in embarrassment.

"It's nice to know someone listens to my warnings. So let's see these documents." Rebecca said as she dug frantically in her back pockets before she pulled them out and handed them to Sirius.

Sirius stared at the documents, his eyes lifting briefly in surprise before folding the documents neatly and placing them in his pocket.

"What's this hmm, corporate espionage at its finest doesn't change anything though. We've still got a mission to complete." Sirius coldly remarked before turning to Edward and saying in a more humorous tone, "Oh and Edward you stay here and try not to choke on your own blood."

Edwards only response to him was to stick his middle finger. Sirius laughed as he exited the cabin.

* * *

"Okay Rebecca, were going to cover this train completely, and see if we can find out just what really happened here." Sirius said to the

"Yes sir." Rebecca repeated as she hurried to keep up with Sirius.

Opening the second train door, Sirius lifted his semi-automatic and begun to fire at the newly re-animated passenger, stepping nimbly over their now prone forms he continued on his way towards the last door.

Pulling on the door Sirius hissed out in anger as he tried to pry the door open, "Shit another dead-end….."

"Oh sir I found this on one of the train employees." Rebecca replied as she pulled out a card.

Pulling Rebecca close Sirius kissed her on the lips before saying, "Beck I could just marry you, you know."

Flushing in embarrassment Rebecca merely shook her head in response.

Turning to the door….

Ssszzchhh!

The both looked at each other at the sound.

Pulling his radio out of its protective carrier he answered, _"This is Chimera, over."_

"Sirius, Sirius is that you. Can you hear? What's your location? Over."

"Hey Rico, I thought the whole reason we had made up those ridiculous names were too, I don't know use them. Just a suggestion, over"

"Haha! It's nice to hear your voice to."

"Yes I know I'm freaking hot. We can always have radio sex, again."

"Umm! Sirius I've been trying to radio you in."

"For what? Over."

"I've got detailed reports on the prisoner they were transporting."

"Humph! What's more detailed then the man evidently killed twenty-seven people including his babysitters, over"

"True. But I found another document in the wreckage it would seem that our boy did indeed kill twenty-three people; those were the only ones that could be identified. Stay alert Sirius this guy was also institutionalized, there's no telling just what he's capable of. On another note his "babysitters" are missing."

"Missing how?"

"I don't know but there are a lot of bloody tracks around here."

"Hey you need to leave that clearing immediately there are things; I don't know how to describe them. But there are some freaking looking creatures crawling around there. Edward, Rebecca and I are currently inside of some high-class train, can you read me, over."

"I…ca…..n't…he..ar…you…could you repeat…that!"

"_Shit! Enrico can you hear me, can you hear me. You need to clear out of there. Fuck!"_

Sirius hissed in agitation as he threw his radio angrily onto the ground. Running his hands angrily through his hair Sirius leaned against the cool door.

"Sir?" Rebecca called out hesitantly.

Turning around he stared at the young girl who was staring down with such a pitiful expression across her face. He flashback and instead saw himself, shaking his head in irritation at the annoying reminder he pulled himself together.

"Hey Becky. Why don't you do the honor of letting us through the door?"

Smiling Rebecca pulled out the card, and turned to Sirius who already pulled out the semi and was aiming it towards the still shut door. Lifting up the card she swiped it through, a resounding beep was the only sound heard.

Stepping through the doorway first, Sirius noted the stairs to his left and a door past the stairs. Making his way to the door he pulled at the handle before turning to Rebecca and tilting his head to the side. Sirius eye widened and his weapon was lifted directly towards Rebecca frightened form.

"Sir…what…." Rebecca stuttered out noticing her command officer now rigid form.

"It's gonna be dangerous from here on in. Why don't we cooperate?" A voice replied form behind her, twisting around she was greet by the relaxed form of Billy Coen.

"Cooperate? With you I don't….." Rebecca began to hiss, an incredulous expression across her face at the mere thought of such an allegiance.

"Rebecca lets here him out." Sirius interrupted, his weapon coming to rest against his legs.

"But sir….." Rebecca began but shut her mouth at the reprimanding look her superior shot her.

"Becky haven't you ever heard to not judge a book by its cover"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh I see you've picked up a friend, and she's quite the looker." Billy brazenly replied as he assessed Sirius physical attributes. "Tell me sweetheart are you the one in charge, you look kind of young." He added as he tilted his head to the side.

Shrugging he said, "I didn't know S.T.A.R.S. was recruiting from preschool."

"I assure you Mr. Coen that I am more than up to the task set by my predecessors. Most of whom who didn't even reach this far." Sirius coldly remarked. "Oh and by the way I'm a boy, thank you for the compliment nonetheless. It's not every day that a wanted murderer tells me I'm hot." He sarcastically added.

"Ahhaha! Looks, brains and a sense of humor you have it all."

"I do try." Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well as much as I would love to continue this exchange of pleasantries I was actually hoping that we could come to an alliance of sorts."

"I'm listening." Sirius replied as leaned against the wall, absently polishing his weapon.

"If you haven't noticed there's some pretty freaked out things on this train. And I, for one, wanna get out of here alive. I don't think we stand a chance of doing it alone though, doll-face."

"And you expect us to trust you? A wanted felon? We don't need your help. Sirius and I can handle this on our own. So beat it, oh and don't call us doll face!" Rebecca cried out.

Billy flipped Rebecca's hair with his finger and replied, "Ha, all right, Miss and Mr. Do-It-Yourselves. What should I call you two?"

Pulling herself to her full height Rebecca answered in a somewhat superior tone, "The name is Rebecca Chambers, but that's "Officer" Chambers to you."

Giving Rebecca the once over he turned to Sirius, "And you."

"Sergeant Sirius Black." Sirius answered with a salute.

"Lieutenant Billy Co…" Billy began to say before he was rudely interrupted again.

"We already know who you are…" Rebecca snidely remarked.

"Rebecca shut up! I'm very interested in what Mr. Coen has to say." Sirius barked out.

"All I'm saying is that maybe if we joined forces we might have a better chance of surviving this horror fest."

"I agre…"

"Sirius you can't be agreeing to this. We have specific orders in regard to him." Rebecca cried out as she turned to face her superior officer.

"Sorry Billy she's right." Sirius dully replied as he looked at Billy, he was not too pleased by the order nor by the mans impending execution, something didn't sit right and it wasn't just the train's inhabitants.

Smiling smugly Rebecca noticed the stairs.

"Sir we haven't checked upstairs."

"Yeah let's get to it."

"Well then, Rebecca, Sirius. Why don't you two go and try while I wait here." Leaning against the door he mockingly gestured towards the stairs.

"It's fine with us." Rebecca said a she begun to climb up the stairs.

Shrugging his shoulders in response he followed here up the stairs.

"Becky haven't you ever heard to not judge a book by its cover." Sirius remarked as they made their way up the stairs.

"What are you saying?" Rebecca asked as she turned to look at her superior in the dimly lit staircase.

"Nothing, nothing. Look if this guy is capable of killing twenty-three innocent people on his own. Which Sirius greatly doubted. "Then I'm sure his moral compass won't mind eradicating these subhuman."

"What are they?"

"I'm going to take a cue from seventy horror films, Zombies."

"Are you serious?"

"Well they are very zombie like. They are slow moving, proving they have a limited intelligence probably due to the change. They only seem to attack us and try to take a chunk out of us; so I'm guessing they are only capable of carrying out the simplest function and most basic need." Sirius continued as he evaluated all those they'd come across so far.

"…what?" Rebecca said as she stopped to stare at Sirius, shock evident across her features.

Turning around to look at her he finally answered, "The need to feed on living flesh, I don't know if they bite us for some sort of nourishment or simply because our flesh frees them momentarily from the pain of their transformation or…..I don't bloody know but we have to get the fuck out of here and tell someone.

"This train is the property of the Umbrella Corporation, if I didn't know any better I'd say someone was out to get Umbrella." Sirius said as he stared at the company all too familiar monogram.

"Why..?" Rebecca asked naively.

Rolling his eyes at the girl sheer innocence he answered, "Money, blackmail I don't really know the exact reason but this was no accident. It was straight up mass-genocide. I wouldn't be surprised if the local killings were somehow connected to our culprit."

"This horrible to do this…this…this." Rebecca couldn't continue as she turned to release all the contents in her stomach.

"This is a whole new frontier were entering Becky." He quietly remarked. 'Warfare based off of the dead, or should he say _the undead'_ he thought.

* * *

"Whoo! Someone had a barbecue." Sirius remarked as he took a look at the dimly lit dining room, the passengers bodies were sprawled over their seat in a near death state.

"Sir, look I think there's a survivor!" Rebecca excitedly remarked. As she spotted an elderly man seated at the rear of the car.

"Hey Becky be careful we don't what he is." Sirius said as he lifted his semi and

"Umm, excuse me sir?" Rebecca asked getting no reply she shook his shoulders and asked him again in a softer voice. "Sir?"

The man's head slowly turned towards her before it fell right off his head onto the floor.

"Ahhh" Rebecca screamed out.

Sirius his eyes widened at the sight of the rolling head. Running to the rookie he screamed at her in shock, "What the fuck! Chambers you were suppose to get his attention, not decapitate the man."

"Urggh!"

Turning at the sound of the noise they both stared in shock as the man's body began to fall into pieces and transforms into a slime like substance. Leech creatures pour out of the masses of slime and gather in a mass on the floor. The mass grows and separates until it attains the form of a man again. The creature sneers at them before attacking.

Pushing Rebecca out of the attack, Sirius did a back flip before he began to open fire on the creature. Pulling out an incendiary grenade he used his teeth to remove the stick and threw the grenade at the creature. It screeched out in pain as the grenade exploded and it was engulfed in flames.

"Shit! Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing shoot, shoot before it kill us!" Sirius screamed out as he turned to continue fire at the creature. Throwing another incendiary grenade, he was pleased when he heard another gun being shot by him. Turning to Rebecca he nodded at her and continued to unleash the full stopping power of his weapon.

Suddenly the man's face split open and the leeches began to assault both Rebecca and Sirius en masse. And like the flow of a wave the slimy monsters begun to cover their body threatening to cover them whole.

"Cover your mouth!" Sirius shouted out as the creatures quickly begun to cover their faces, nodding in reply Rebecca quickly slapped both hands over her mouth.

Shots rang out as the leeches were shot off of Rebecca's body. Rebecca slumped to the ground and coughed as she tried to tell Billy to save Sirius. Running over to Rebecca now coughing form, he bended down to help her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ughh...hah..He…lp...se…arg…ent..siri...us!" Rebecca choked out.

Turning to stare at the other leech covered person he begun to open fire, Sirius semi-unconscious form begun to fall to the ground. The leeches on the floor suddenly jump at Billy; jumping to side he shot at them quickly before catching Sirius, whilst the rest of the leeches retreated from the train.

"Never took you for a damsel in distress." Billy jokingly remarked as he stared down at the slime covered youth.

"And if you want to live you never will." Sirius hoarsely threatened, before opening his eyes to stare at his "Savior".

"Sir, are you okay?' Rebecca asked as she tried to remove the slime off of his body.

"Yeah, yeah just dirtier than before, yuck! who the hell uses leeches to kill people?" Sirius angrily asked as he slowly stood up and ran his hands down his body.

Looking up he was greeted with the sight of Billy appraising look, while Rebecca shot him (Billy) a glare.

'Uh oh trouble in romance-land' he sung in his mind.

"I know people I am hot stuff, but were still on a train full of mutated leeches and the reanimated dead. But, if you want to stare please stared later or just take a picture. You can jerk off to it later."

Billy broke into laughter, while Rebecca cheeks turned bright red.

"Man if I knew S.T.A.R.S. had a sense of humor I would've joined a long time ago."

"You were recruited by S.T.A.R.S."

"Yeah, but I turned them down. Being in a squad full of muscle-bound apes was not my prerogative." He replied. "I just wish you two were there, I may have been willing to ahh, renegotiate." He leered.

"Pssh…Pervert" Rebecca muttered as she made her way towards the window.

"Humph, is that so. Look there must be a bath….." Sirius began as he tried to remove the slime off of his form…Suddenly a voice could be heard from outside the train singing.

Looking up at the sound, Sirius and Billy made their way to stand by Rebecca and look out the window.

In the storm the leeches could be seen gathering around a cloaked man.

"Oh my god it's him I wasn't just hallucinating." Rebecca gasped out as her hand made its way to her mouth.

Looking at her Sirius turned to look at the strangely clad man, shrugging his shoulders he offhandedly remarked, "What are you talking about…Moses? I'm not a religious buff but didn't Moses like die millennium ago."

Both Billy and Rebecca stared at Sirius with shocked expressions.

"What! He looks likes Moses, why are you'll all looking like me like I'm crazy. I'm not the one out there dressed like Moses. Wait a sec Rebecca come look at this."

"What am I looking at….Huh? Oh my God!" Rebecca gasped out.

"What are you two, are those leeches." Billy said a she made his way to look out the window.

"Well we seemed to have found our real culprit and his umm…" Sirius said as he tried to find the right way to describe what they were…..

"Pet's."

"No I think their more like his, children." Billy remarked.

"Wow that is Creepy. Okay enough gawking at Moses we need to get the hell off this train and try to secure the perimeter until back-up arrives. I'm sure Mr. Coen rather our companionship over our friends."

"Mr. Coen would very much." Billy answered back.

"Good seeing as how we all want to get out of here alive, I would suggest we put asides our differences and try to work together." Sirius said.

"I'm listening." Billy said.

"Are you insane?" Rebecca asked.

Ignoring her shout he continued, "Becky, were on a train that's filled with reanimated corpses that's crazy, what I'm suggesting is simply a truce."

There was silence at his remark.

"Okay, now that were done with our first group discussion I suggest that you two go and secure the train, meaning shoot anything that moves. I'll secure this room and call for back up. Look Billy you rather die here then…."

"No I'm all for getting killed by a firing squad. It's starting to sound better and better." The tall man said shrugging his shoulders.

Smiling Sirius nodded, "What the hell are you looking at, go. I'll be fine Becky, when you guys are done report back to me and then we'll try to locate the conductor car, radio contact should be used the minimum we don't know who else is listening on and off this train."

"I don't have…" catching the radio flung at him.

"Here use this, now move out."

"Sir, look there's a stairs out this window." Rebecca cried out as she pointed excitedly to the window.

"It would seem so." Sirius absently murmured.

"Hey wait a second there should be a power outlet upstairs that operates this car." Billy suddenly remarked.

"Yeah I don't know nothing about train mechanisms, and what not." Sirius replied.

"Neither do I." Rebecca added.

Rolling his eyes Billy slowly begun to explain to the "elite" S.T.A.R.S., just what the purpose of the power outlet was. "Okay let me say this slowly for those of little intelligence. Each car has its own individual power outlet; it's usually found above the train. One of us needs to go up there and reconnect the wires."

"Okay new plan we need someone to climbs up the stairs and reconnect this car. And the other two, stay here and monitor…"

The train suddenly jerked forward.

"Unh." Rebecca cried out as her body was flung only to be caught by a pair of strong arms, looking up she flushed in embarrassment as she stared at Billy's chest.

"Whoa! Why and how is the train moving?" Sirius asked as he clung onto the walls.

"There's someone alive, besides us." Billy answered.

"Yeah when you say alive you've got to clarify. Because we've got alive like living breathing, and when shot actually dying and staying dead. Or alive as in being reanimated zombie like creatures who take several bullets to take down." Sirius remarked.

"Okay, alive like us. I doubt any of the undead know how to operate a train."

"Yeah you're right, okay new, new, and new plan." Sirius happily said as he clapped his hands in excitement. "Billy, you rewire whatever the gadget is. Rebecca, secure this area and I'll go check the first train. Move on out." Sirius ordered before he began to make his way down the stairs.

"Hey Black, catch!"

Sirius hands automatically went up to catch the item, peering down he saw handgun ammo.

"Just in case." Billy added.

Nodding his head at both of them, he descended down the stairs.

* * *

"Okay Becky you play watchdog and I'll rewire the circuits on top."

"Don't call me Becky, and by the way I'm not a guard dog. So try not get injured."

Lifting his eyebrows at the girl callous remark he carefully climbed up the stairs.

"Billy what the hell have you gotten yourself into." He muttered to himself.

'First his transporters and guards were killed by leeches and rabid dogs, then he got stuck on this train from hell and now he was making niceties wit S.T.A.R.S. He was seriously beginning to question whether or not he was better off being executed.'

Shaking his head he continued to reevaluate all that had happened and his new "allies". 'The girl Rebecca was much too young for a carrier in S.T.A.R.S., the same could be said about Black. But he seemed to be more level-headed he had the eyes of a murderer and a victim at the same time. Whatever this kid had gone through had only seemed to making him stronger. He could see why S.T.A.R.S. needed a medic, but for what reason did they have Black. Black, Black that name was familiar…Shit! He remembered hearing about a Black who was personally recruited by Wesker to join S.T.A.R.S., the things they said this kid could do. Man if this kid was the same Black then he had more to worry about then getting out of here still "alive".'

'Okay time to pay attention Billy.' He reprimanded himself for not focusing on the job at hand. Carefully walking across the top of the train, he became all too aware at the speed in which they were moving and what would happen if he fell. Not that he was a coward, but even if he had wished to escape the train jumping unfortunately wouldn't be his answer. And if he survived the fall which was a big if, he had no way of knowing just what would await him in that forest.

"Argh! Whoa!" Billy grunted out as he tried to regain his balance, clutching onto one of the handles he pulled himself over the hole.

'Bingo' He smugly thought as he begun to rewire the circuit board of the dining car.

"You did it, the dining car lights are on. Over"

"Have I earned your trust now little Ms. S.T.A.R.S…What th…" Before Billy could continue teasing the girl leeches suddenly oozed, and sprung out from within the wires and leapt out at him. Jumping back Billy fell through the hole behind him.

"Shit." Billy grunted from his position on the floor standing up he slowly looked around. Sighing he caught sight of the door and made his way over to it.

"Damn just my luck." He bitterly remarked as he tried to open the door.

"Billy, this is Rebecca. Over"

"Billy, answer back repeat, answer back. Over"

A familiar voiced called out from the radio. Pulling it from his side he answered back, "Yeah, I'm here. If I didn't know any better I would say you were worried about me." Billy replied in a bored tone.

"Wha….what….that's…not it I was just making sure you weren't escaping." Rebecca stuttered out in embarrassment. "Anyway where are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know I think I may be inside of the train storage room." Billy answered as he took a look of his surroundings again.

"Okay I'm coming for….."

"Hold up lil missy you have your orders."

"But…"

"But nothing stay in the dining room, I'm sure I'll find a way out and if I don't then I'll contact black. Over and out."

Rebecca stared down at her radio before sighing to herself.

"Ungh!"

_'Oh no'_

* * *

Haha I am so evil just stopping at this part, but don't worry our epic saga will continue. So stay tune for the final of the war on the train.


	10. Separate War's V Pt I

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

Summary:

Takes place during Harry's Second year at Hogwarts. Harry is expelled and accused of setting loose the legendary Basilisk upon his classmates and the other castle inhabitants. He is recruited into S.T.A.R.S., where the past he tried so desperately to forget maybe the very thing which saves him.

How do you guys like the chapter's good, very good. I am happy to announce that I am several feet's from reaching three thousand hits, yeah. So thanks for all of your support, on that note I was recently told that my Resident Evil/Harry Potter crossover was the best they ever had, ever had, ever had. Damn Drake. I would like to thank these two reviewers Cruel Reality and mayablackwolf once again for such a beautiful remark. However, I do not feel that as of yet that my story is up to such a level. It's still in the beginning and I'm just starting to build up momentum. So thank you guys, thank you a lot. Bows

Also I would like to announce that I now have a group on so all of my loyal reviewers can sign-up and be allowed certain privileges like first peek at current stories I am writing and those that have yet to be uploaded. My group on yahoo is .

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: _Italic_

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

"Have I earned your trust now little Ms. S.T.A.R.S…What th…" Before Billy could continue teasing the girl leeches suddenly oozed, and sprung out from within the wires and leapt out at him. Jumping back Billy fell through the hole behind him.

"Shit." Billy grunted from his position on the floor standing up he slowly looked around. Sighing he caught sight of the door and made his way over to it.

Rebecca stared down at her radio before sighing to herself.

"Damn just my luck." He bitterly remarked as he tried to open the door.

"Ungh!"

_'Oh no'_

* * *

Sirius walked slowly down the stairs, his gun drawn out as he rotated from side to side. Lifting his head over the stairs railing he peered out. Seeing nothing he continued down the stairs he made his way towards the door in hope that the newly turned on power breaker would….

Cling!Cling!

Okay he guessed not. It would seem he would need to locate another entrance, sighing he leaned against the door. Throwing the rifle strap over his head, he carefully slid his rifle to side slipping his hand into his jacket pocket he pulled out a fag and lit it. He arched his back as he inhaled the toxic fumes. Smoking always seemed to clear his head up all the while lowering his life expectancy.

Pssh his life there wasn't a damn good thing in his life except for his job. He could've been a scientist hell he could've even been a doctor, but in the end he was a hero. A hero, he'd once read a hero was a person who performed courageous acts and deeds at no cost to others. Hero's it would seem usually suffered countless trials and died tragically in the process, after death they usually went to Valhalla or Mount Olympus where they were given a hero welcome the gift of immortality and a goddess as a bride (usually the minor goddesses).

But he knew all about the going through trials (literally) and the sacrifices he made and the one made by his parents, and what did this great so called savior have to show for it nothing. He'd been wrongly convicted, expelled, disowned and magic-less. For a world that prided itself on not being anything like that of the muggle they sure as hell were dirty. For god sakes he would've been willing to take Verituisum or even let someone use Occlumency to prove that he wasn't lying.

No thanks to that stupid as minster who rebuffed the proper proceedings because he was a minor, bullshit he learned that the same had been done to a man by the name of Sirius Black. Poor guy never got a chance to prove his innocence and now he was stuck in Azkaban serving a sentence he didn't deserve. He and Sirius shared the same fucked about destiny; he hoped that world burned because he would never return, ever. Their hero was dead he had a new purpose and right now taking a coffee break was just not part of it. He mused as he pushed himself away from the door.

The sad fact was that he was still willing to put other lives above that of his own; a hero's work was never done.

* * *

Just joking of course I'm not going to end it here, LOL

* * *

Sirius puffed on his fag, pinching it between his thumb and index finger he begun to inhale as much of the fumes before pulling it away and taking a deep breath. The smokes escaping through his nostrils and the corner of his mouth; whenever he use to do that Forest would jokingly say that he resembled the devil. Drawing his rifle he reloaded the bullets as he heard that oh so familiar click, he couldn't help but to chuckle darkly.

'It's show time'

Moving away from the door he slowly begun to approach the door, he looked at stairs before….

Walking towards the table he spotted a piece of paper laying on it picking it up he begun to read it.

_Notice to Supervisors_

_When closing the dining car, supervisors are asked to switch off the_

_automatic doors after ensuring all staff have vacated the car._

_The main automatic door power switch is located on the roof of the fifth_

_car. Inspections will take place when the train is garaged._

_After inspections are complete, use the ladder at the rear of the second_

_floor of the dining car._

_Umbrella Corp._

_Maintenance Department_

"Holy freaking shit on a rye!" He murmured to himself. "Just what the fuck was really going on here, this mystery was getting deeper, deeper into the freaky zone. Better put this paper in a safe place."

Carefully folding the document he placed it in his top pocket, zipping it up he continued to make his way towards the sliding door. Standing to the side he slowly begun to…..

"Sirius, umm sir we've got a problem." Rebecca said as she ran down the stairs.

"Rebecca I swear you have the worst timing. What are you trying to do give me a heart attack…."

Ugh!

'But of course she would bring a guest' He thought as he stared at the zombie descending the stairs. The man body was engulfed by flame and yet he still moved.

Sirius lifted his rifle and began to fire at the creature when….

"Oof." Sirius cried out as someone attacked him from behind.

"Get the fuck off of me." Sirius hissed out, drawing his arm out he elbowed his assailant. Turning he kicked the man across the face, twisting his body he flew at him delivering blows to his face and stomach. He grunted out in pain as Sirius grabbed him, arching his back he lifted the creature into the air and dropped him on his head with a heavy thud.

Righting himself up he turned to see more zombies making their way towards the now opened door. Pulling out his gun Sirius begun to fire at them , his elbow went up to hit the zombie that was rising again, turning he pushed his glock into his mouth and fired three shots. Turning he continued fire on the approaching creatures.

"Ahhh! Get off of me." Rebecca practically screamed as she tried to fight off the flaming man.

Sirius continued to fire at the creatures he looked at Rebecca and then back at the approaching armada. Resigning himself to his fate he turned and begun to fire at Rebecca assailant.

Giving one last cry it fell to the ground.

"Thank you sir, Sirius look out!"

At that moment time seemed to stand still as Sirius slowly turned, looking back at Rebecca he offered her a small smile.

"Sirius!

As he closed his eyes he could dimly hear Rebecca voice calling him from behind the veil. And as his body fell onto the ground he could've sworn he was hearing his mother frantic voice begging for his life, and like never before he could vividly see and hear the maniacal laughter of Voldemort as the man pointed the wand into his forehead.

And then nothing

* * *

Tick-tock! Tick-tock!

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic waiting for an elevator to arrive. He had an emergency meeting with the Minister, the topic he had no idea.

"Ahh, Headmaster what a wonderful surprise." A familiar voice drawled out to his left.

Turning he was greeted by the sight of Lucius Malfoy eloquently draped in a velvet robe, his signature snake cane resting in the crook of his right arm.

"Yes it is." Albus replied a plastic smile on his face.

Oh boy, he hoped that Lord Malfoy would not be attending the same meeting as him. The last he had seen of him was three years ago at the trial of young…Harry.

"I trust you've heard the good news."

The man continued in that condescending tone, effectively drawing the Headmaster from his internal reverie.

There was a moment of silence; it would seem that Mr. Malfoy took great pleasure in knowing something he did not.

"And what news would that be." He replied

"Well Mr. Potter has been cleared of his crimes." Lucius finally said.

The silence that had been deafening finally began to escalate.

"Has he wonderful news I should send someone right away to get him." Dumbledore excitedly exclaimed. He'd thought a great deal about his former protégé in the last couple of years.

"Already done, the auror was unable to locate neither him nor his family." Malfoy coolly continued. "Their neighbors though said that the he never returned and his family moved to the states."

"That is very strange, very well I will send someone to locate them. I am sure that after his ordeal Mr. Potter will be very excited to see his friends, and to reimmerse himself in his world."

"Tell me Headmaster what makes you think that young Mr. Potter will be excited about returning into your fold."

Albus stared at Malfoy in shock at his question before he finally replied, "Harry is a very forgiving soul, under the circumstances I had no choice…."

"No choice to what Headmaster, send a wizard into a home that despised the very idea of magic."

Albus was taken aback by the man cutting tone. From what he recalled, the elder Malfoy despised Harry just as much as the younger.

"You seemed to be placing a great deal of emotions into this Lord Malfoy, one would wonder why."

"Of course I would, while you and your blood-traitor allies parade around as the paragon of good a young boy wa scats into a world that he had no protection from." Lucius bit out angrily, turning the aristocratic blonde made his way towards the exit. Pausing at the exit he looked over his shoulder towards the Headmaster and replied in a cryptic tone,

"One would hope that in your position that young Mr. Potter is willing to overlook yours and the world biggest blunder. Because like it our not Headmaster you may have created your own worst nightmare."

"And what would that be Lord Malfoy."

"Another Tom Riddle." Was the pureblood only response, as he disappeared through the door in a flurry of cloaks.

At the mere mentioning of that name, Albus couldn't help the fear that coursed through his vein, clutching at the wall opposite the elevator as he tried to willed himself to relax. It would not do for him to pop a blood vessel as they say on the foyer, although it would give the Ministry proper cause to investigate Lucius Malfoy and his associates (known and otherwise).

Ding!

At the sound of the lift arriving. Albus quickly made his way inside, lest he bump into another of Malfoy's inner circle. Something told him that his encounter with the blonde was no accident, whatever Lucius plan was he would figure it out. Afterall he was the most powerful wizard in the world (after Harry and Voldemort of course).

Sighing Albus pressed the lift button. His encounter with Malfoy placed in the far recesses of his mind, as he begun to contemplate the nature of the meeting.

* * *

The Wizarding World won't be the only one making an unprecedented reappearance. Here is a guess, starts with D ends with Y, tee-hee see if you can figure it out. I know you've noticed the switching of summaries, been trying to find one that illustrates my story. Tell me what you guys think of this one, and stay tune cuz next chapter I will be previewing a fight scene between Wesker and Sirius.


	11. The Past Revisits Pt I

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.

This chapter is dedicated to Harry's past. For all of you who were curious to find out what happened after he was booted from the wizarding world and just how Harry became an S.T.A.R.S. This is his origins. Oh and this is a shout-out to the best HP/Twilight story on this entire website called "Fork Cuisine".

Response to Reviewers:

Mayablackwolf: When you first said Sirius I was confuse for some strange reason I was thinking about the real Sirius Black, who will be reappearing in just a few more chapters. I promise you that when these two meet again more the sparks will be flying. Sirius (Harry) doesn't outright hate him; he's just very leery of him. He reminds him of someone form the wizarding world let's see if you can guess just who. I agree I do wish that ADFF had alerts, my story is also on Fanfiction and I can even write personal comments to my reviewers on the other hand FF got those damn pop-ups. So I guess it's a double-edged sword. Unfortunately I will have to keep the story true to the game, so yes the majority of Bravo team will be wiped out, save for a few. And thank you for that most flattering shout-out. I just wished more people would read and review my story it makes me so sad. But I promise you that I have several RE and RE/HP stories in the work. In later chapters I will be previewing one of them, so keep a look out.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: _Italic_

* * *

Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:

At that moment time seemed to stand still as Sirius slowly turned, looking back at Rebecca he offered her a small smile.

"Sirius!

* * *

_'Harry, Harry.'_

_I hear her voice and like an angel singing it gently lulls me to sleep, sleep. Pssh, that's the least of my worry now. Lying on this diseased filled floor I can taste it not even fake my pending, demise. And I am all alone, I chokingly sobbed. No family, no friends, well the perhaps it was for the best. What am I, nothing more but a mad mans immortal foe, an old man's mortal vessel, a paragon of good with the knowledge of countless wars. He was so angry he hated this, this weakness he was….._

"_Harry, Harry can you hear."_

"_Damn it William be careful, he' barely breathing."_

"_My apologies but the quicker we move him the quicker I can diagnose him and….."_

"_Christ almighty! Birkin he is not one of your science experiments he's a kid."_

"_I can clearly see that he is, but the fact is that my patient health is sporadic and at the moment digressing. So instead of judging my career choices why don't you instead tell me what you know about the boy?"_

"_Do….n't…ca….call….me…boy."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_Don't call him boy."_

"_Is he going to be alright?"_

"_He has several lacerations, three broken ribs and a concussion. From my primarily evaluation all four of his limbs have been and are broken he also has massive internal bleeding. This bo….child has many injuries. Judging from his injuries I would say that this is not the first time our friend has been so badly wounded, how he's survived with such life threatening injuries is a mystery itself."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_His healing, he's healing at an exponential rate. With his blood samples I could…."_

"_Hey, I brought him here for you to help not to join the rest of your participants"_

"_Now what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You know just what I'm talking about"_

"_That's enough this isn't the time for your petty arguments. This child is hurt very badly, William get to fixing him and Charleston I want you to tell me everything you know about this boy, now!"_

_They were arguing about him and then a woman came into view. Mom, he called out. The woman looked startled by his cry; smiling down at him she gently caressed his face. And as he allowed the oh so soft touching to envelope his senses he felt as though he was a babe being held in his mothers arm, swaddle and cradled, nestled so warmly against her bosom. As he reached this climatic europhia , he felt himself shatter and fall into oblivion. And then there was nothing…_

* * *

"I see you're awake"

A voice called out from his right, turning Harry was greeted by the sight of a beautiful raven-haired woman seated by a table.

Ignoring the womans comment Harry instead asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, well umm I can't really go into the locations specific but you're in a safe place." She said to him in an assuring tone.

Great out of the fire into the frying pan, he'd escape one hell whole and ended up in an even worst one, life really did suck. "I see so what am I your pet or mayb…"

"I would watch your tone young man she's the main reason why your experience here is so enjoyable."

"Yeah I'm receiving such special accommodations, hint the sarcasm." Harry coldly remarked as he pull himself into a sitting position. Turing to stare at the intruder he was greeted by the sight of a frowning brown-haired man, who obviously didn't know the proper use of a shaver.

"Is that him? You little brat what did you get yourself into this time?" Another voice called out from behind the man, "Move William, damn always blocking…."

"Pops still alive, eh" Harry said with a smile.

"Why you snot nosed brat I should…" The man began as he made his way menacingly towards Harry.

"You should what, you may be his father but dammit Charleston I am his doctor. So unless you have something of importance to say I suggest you go take a seat, or would you rather I called ACIS" The woman remarked form his left as she stood up her hands resting on her hips.

"Humph I'm all for that." The man now identified as William snorted out, harry glared at him. 'Great another Snape'

"Shut it William." The woman said as she turned on him, turning to him she gave him a motherly smile before asking him in an endearing tone whether he wanted something to eat or drink.

"A hot bath would be nice, if that's not too much."

"Oh yes of course." She smiled at him again, and he couldn't help but to feel his chest tighten at the simple gesture. "You two go prepare him a bath, and no lip." She barked out.

Both men turned and headed out the door only to get into an argument over who would exist first. 'How immature', Harry thought as he rolled his eyes.

"So what am I doing here, exactly?"

"Well Charleston has been looking for you for months, and how he found you we don't know. But it's a good thing that he did an hour or even a day late and you would've died. I've been reviewing your files, but I can't seem to find anything. Not a birth certificate, doctor visits, vaccinations not even school files. It's like you don't even exist."

"That's because I don't, you won't find anything because my family didn't permit any of them."

"What about Charleston."

"He was my neighbor he would pay my uncle twenty dollars for my services" Harry replied as he shrugged.

"He…" The woman eyes widened at this statement.

"He didn't, he just made sure those who would never got the opportunity. He thought me how to fight how to use and assemble weapons, he even thought me how to sing." Harry clarified, as the woman visibly relaxed.

"He has a terrible voice." She absently remarked.

"I know thank God I don't though." Harry jokingly replied.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize he gave me the childhood I never had and I've enjoyed our time. But anyway I was expelled from my academy for attacking several of my classmates; I knew it wasn't safe to return home so I ran."

"Did you?"

"No."

"With your superior skills in combat it would be so…" She began.

"Easy. I didn't do it what I was thought was meant only to be used to defend myself. Unfortunately the guys who I got into a tussle with thought I would make a pretty prostitute. They found me on the street and took me to some guy. I thought they were taking me to a safe house it turns out they were selling me at a brothel for twenty dollars, flattering right. But I digress they had me cleaning and cooking till the owner took another look and decided I would make a nice bed partner. I didn't notice it at first, but he would bring me gifts a bouquets of lilies, chocolate and what not. Till of course one of the girls told me just what he wanted."

"What happened then?"

"I gave it to him; I figured that if I played nice, nice with him sooner or later he would give me more liberties. He taught me all the right ways to pleasure someone; I was a fast learner so it wasn't to Lon before my privileges were bumped up. He let me attend school at some uptown academy, got me a tutor to teach me defensive and offensive techniques. I graduated from the school in less than two months, and then it was off to college I triple majored in bio-technology, information technology, weapon engineering and minored in Ancient Weaponry and English Literature, what I needed an elective. Anyway I got my bachelors and PhD in barely a month. I was a certified genius and the owner was quite pleased with the prize he had in his hands. That is until…"

"Until what?" The woman asked completely enthralled by his story.

"Until his wife caught on, while at the academy I had the misfortune to meet his daughter. We hated each other on sight she assumed I was one of her father favored prostitute kid, so she took it upon herself to broadcast that piece of info to the whole campus. Anyway you know how kids can be, so I asked her if she was more upset by the fact that her father favored a whores bastard child over that of his own or the fact that I was more attractive, smarter and therefore more superior then her."

"What happened after that?"

"She totally flipped but before she could continue the principal came and handed me my diploma, thus proving my intellectual superiority. I thought that was the last I would see of her till she paid her father a visit at the brothel, I was just exiting the shower when she came in she was shocked to see me sand even more shocked when her father bestowed me a kiss and told me to run along to my studies. The lil weasel snitched to her mom and a few days later she paid a visit whilst I was riding her husband, she was pissed, royally. She wanted me dead or gone; he refused so she stabbed him and I shot her. I didn't hate him despite what my role was, he helped me and so I helped him. Holding him under the gun I fled. I was only wearing an oversized t-shirt, credit cards and twenty g's in cash. So I skipped town, hitchhiked and even worked as a stripper for a few weeks, before some angry thug that I rebuffed found out I was a guy. He decided to beat me up for my fagness, I broke his jaw, arm, and punctured his larynx. In retaliation he got his group of buddies to jump me; I fought them off and hid out in that old dump. That is till you guys found me."

"Wow you've led an interesting four months."

"Yeah umm, I've been spilling my guts to you and I don't even know your name." Harry remarked embarrassingly.

Smiling she replied, "Call me Annette."

"Annette, what I've told you stays between us right."

"Oh of course, I'm sure you don't want Charleston knowing just what you've been going through." Annette said as she held her hands up to her chest, "Scouts honor."

Harry doubted that she was ever a scout, but who was he to judge the acclaimed serial Medusa.

"Right, so when do I leave this white room."

"Whenever you're ready Charleston has already filed for custody of you, so I guess you'll be leaving soon seeing as how neither my husband nor him can stand the sight of each other." She answered with a sigh.

"I didn't notice that."

They both laughed out loud at his comment. Smiling softly Harry couldn't help but to think that maybe he had found it at last his salvation right here in this hull.

* * *

How do you like it? This chapter of his life is concluded for now. Next chap we continue his umm, misadventures. We must ask though. Will Rebecca and Billy give into their primal urges? Will Dr. Marcus finally realize that his not Moses and if so will this pied piper of leeches finally give in to a makeover? And will Sirius ever play nice? These question will all be answered (or not) in the conclusion of our story. On another note Annette Birkin closely resembles Michelle Pfeiffer, just a thought.


	12. Separate War's V Pt II

bleep

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I created.

Response Reviewers:

Morrigayne - The story was deleted by the site for my failure to remove a too long author note; my fault entirely. I kept saying I would fix it but I forgot about it completely .. Here is the new chapter.

Conversations: ""

Thoughts: ''

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: Monotype Corsiva

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

At that moment time seemed to stand still as Sirius slowly turned, looking back at Rebecca he offered her a small smile.

* * *

"Sirius!

_It was kind of like an orgasm (horrible example), this gentle wave-like feeling. It was endless like the sea, but beautiful nonetheless. He vaguely recalled someone shouting not to walk into the light. As he turned, he couldn't help but to exhale sharply at the suddenly blinding light that had slowly begun to make its way towards his floating form. So close, he was so very close to….peace. _

_"Harry it's not your time son. You still have so much to do, a destiny."_

_A male voice called out from above him. He choked back a sob at the vision of his father before him; a smile spread across his face, eyes twinkling in genuine joy as he stared at him. His mother stood beside him a smile on her face and tears trickling down her cheeks. Just as beautiful, no more radiant then any silly photo magical or not could ever do her true beauty justice._

_"Dad…Mom." Was his only response, as the tears slowly begun to trickle down his cheeks._

_"Harry, no go back. I love you….forever."_

_"No, I want to stay. MOOOM NOOOO!" He cried out as the mirror like realm he was in suddenly shattered and he felt himself falling into the dark depth below, his parents waving their hands in goodbye…_

"Sirius! Please wake up, please sir." Rebecca sobbed as she clutched onto her leader body.

"Mhmm! Chambers I do believe that this is ground for a sexual harassment suit."

"Wh-What!" Rebecca squeaked out her face a distinguishably red.

Opening his eyes, Sirius continued to tease his rookie subordinate, "You didn't even buy me dinner what kind of boy do you think I am, taking advantage of me while I'm unconscious." Sirius continued as he blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I was just trying to help." The pink faced rookie stammered on. "Yo-you know get you comfortable….that's all I swear."

"Naughty, naughty I don't know you that well. Your bosom pressed so heavily against my tear-drenched cheeks, as you sob brokenly against my chest. Oh no why…ahhh…..ahh-ahh!" He cried out dramatically, one hand pressed against his forehead the other resting against his chest.

Flushing in embarrassment Rebecca suddenly stood up. They heavy thud followed by a cry of pain was her only award. 'Serves him right' she smugly thought before realizing that her job may be at risk.

"Huh! I am so sorry sir. I didn't mean to….I don't know what got into me." Rebecca practically screamed as she rushed over to help her former leader.

Laughing at the struggling medic, Sirius shrugged her off. Pulling himself to his feet he turned and replied, "Take a chill pill Rebec it's alright, I'm not made out of glass."

The sputtering female shot him a glare before her eyes widened at the wound he was now grasping on his side.

"Sir you're bleeding let me tak…."

"Sssch!" Sirius hissed out in pain as the young medic attempted to check his wound, pushing her away Sirius asked in a somewhat it's alright Becky just a small cut." He lied. Rebecca shot him a knowing look as she accessed the wound. She gently began to pull up his vest only for said man slapped her hands away. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding, making sure he doesn't try to escape." Sirius casually remarked.

'Which he highly doubted, seeing as they were going oh sixty miles per hour'

"Hmm….." Sirius hummed malevolently.

"Your right sir, but Billy got trapped in the train storage room."

"Which we have no idea how to find, seeing as oh I don't we don't have a bloody map."

"Look Beck I'll go find Coen you stay here and secure the area, shoot to kill. So that means no talking and making niceties with the zombies and creepy crawlies." Sirius reminded her.

Flushing in embarrassment at her commanding officer words Becky turned and made her way carefully up the stairs.

Smiling thoughtful at the girl, Sirius hissed in pain. It would seem his body was reminding him of a more pressing issue. Turning towards the stairs, Sirius peaked up quickly seeing no Rebecca he carefully removed his vest.

He couldn't' help but to remember what he said to Enrico prior to their departure…

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

_"I've got a bad feeling about this Rico." Sirius said from his position on top of a stack of papers as he carefully sharpened his blades, all the while watching his superior shift through files._

_"Do you, that is a first." Said man scoffed as he continued to go over their quarterly budget._

_Ssch! _

_"Jesus! Sirius not the paperwork, damn." Enrico hissed in agitation, as he carefully removed the blade from the stacks of paper it was wedged through. "Thanks a lot now I'm going to be stuck goi…."_

_Sirius tilted Enrico chin so he was looking directly into his eyes. Enrico stared transfixed the emotions flickering in those irises fear, an expression he had never seen in his young Lieutenant._

_"Something about these murders has me puzzled, Rico. Frankly I don't give a damn about neither of the dead victims what I care about is the team."_

_Enrico had been hoping Sirius would confess his fear for his safely, but he had learned a long time ago that Sirius was not one to invest his feelings into anything or anyone. Everyone was held at an arms distance, even those who had somehow wiggled their way into the hollow case he called a heart. _

_Clutching at the boy wrist, he removed his hand gently from his face._

_"Sirius I….." Enrico began to say only to be interrupted by another blond pain in his posterior, Albert Wesker._

_"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked in a mocking tone._

_Bastard, he knew he had interrupted something. Biting his lips Sirius looked away from his 'commanding' officer._

_"Of course not Captain Wesker..." Enrico quickly answered, completely in awe over the great Albert Wesker making a personal visit. The man was rarely on base unless it was for meetings, missions or whatever function they were all forced to attend. _

_Rumor had it he was living in a condominium overlooking some posh boutique; how he could afford that they had no idea (personally he didn't give a damn). Most of the grunts (RPD) saw S.T.A.R.S. as some hobby for some bored rich boy, but that did not change the fact that they were very good at their jobs. Afterall they were the best._

_"Kiss ass." Sirius murmured under his breath, receiving a reprimanding look from Enrico. _

_Wesker merely raised in eyebrow at their display._

_"Is there anything I can get you?" _

_"Yes the files containing your missions for the past two years, I.A. is breathing down my neck. It would seem that they do not approve our methods of carrying out our missions."_

_"Bastards, as though they have any rights. They lay about doing nothing always looking for an…."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes as Enrico began his rant, 'I.A.' was not a word spoken in his presence. He didn't know the exact history between Rico and the 'mutts' but they'd proven to be quite a hindrance when it came to completing their missions._

_"Sirius you look nice."Wesker absently remarked, drawing Sirius from his reverie, Sirius visibly scowled at Wesker's proximity. There was just something about this man that caused all his senses to go haywire, he was not to be trusted simple as that. If only things were ever that simple._

_"Captain Wesker, have I ever told you to go fuck yourself."Sirius sarcastically asked, turning his head he stared at Wesker. Eyes roaming across the man body, he carefully noted the expensive wardrobe. Guess being a git paid well._

_"No I don't believe you ever have."Wesker answered, his lips quirked in amusement._

_Enrico muttering in the background about those damn rats,and whatever buffoonery was currently cluttering his mind._

_"Then go fuck yourself." He calmly said._

_"Ha-ah, you still have that humor of yours it's wonderful."Wesker said as his hands brushed against the youth cheek. His eyes narrowed as the youth turned his face, clearly disgusted by his attentions._

_"If you say so." Sirius remarked as he crossed his legs onto the other side, a move he hope went unnoticed. Wesker's hand was a bit too close for his likening and he'd be damn if he allowed that man to grope him._

_"It would seem that I've found the elusive files." Wesker suddenly remarked._

_"Where?"Enrico asked an incredulous expression on his face, seeing as he had ordered Sirius to place said files in their designated place; his drawers._

_(Sirius is a horrible secretary by the way, he usually blackmails one of his subordinates into carrying out his duty in regard to paperwork)_

_"Right underneath 'our' esteemed Lieutenant."Wesker answered his head titling to the side._

_"Siri."Enrico said as he shot his second-in-command a reprimanding look._

_"What, I didn't know it was there." Sirius said as he tried to come up with a good excuse. Seeing the look Enrico was sending him he was in trouble, big. Stupid ass Andrew promised to write up his reports, and to think he did that stupid ass interview for his fanclub. Stalker!_

_"Up." Was Enrico's only response._

_Sirius pouted before rolling his eyes, "Fine, you happy." He hissed out as he stood up from his seat._

_Enrico pulled the file from underneath him and whacked him over his head a sign that he was forgiven, Sirius practically jumped up in glee at the action._

_"Very, here you go captain if you need anything….."Enrico replied as he handed the files over._

_"No that will be all. Enrico, Sirius." Wesker drawled, before he turned and made his way to the door. _

_Enrico and Sirius both observed his departure Sirius eyes narrowed in undisguised disgust. The way that man said his name made his skin crawl._

_"Still don't like it." Sirius said in a singsong tone._

_"Your opinion has been noted.' Enrico replied not even bothering to look up, he was otherwise occupied by the reports splayed over his desk._

_"Sirius!I told you to stop…"Enrico said as he continued to ignored Sirius the teams budget otherwise preoccupying his thoughts._

_"Pay attention when I'm advising you."Sirius angrily barked out, his hands coming to rest over said documents._

_"I've got an advice for you right her…"Enrico began to say…_

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

He couldn't help but to smile at that memory. He didn't know why though, he and Enrico fussed all the time. However, that argument signaled an end. Tears welled in Harry….no he was not Harry Potter he could not be Harry Potter now. Enrico, the team, Rebecca were all counting on Sirius Black. He had a mission to complete and damn it he would carry it out. Come to think of it, that freak Wesker probably sniffed the folder and mastur...-shudders-, moving.

"Damn!"

He hissed in pain as he threw his vest to the side, his once green shirt was now stained heavily in a crimson liquid. He would be happy to pretend that it was the recently dispatched living-dead, but the wound to the side was making that difficult. Rolling up his shirt he scowled at the sight of a deep bite mark that was about two inches wide and three inches long. If that bastard had bitten an inch higher he would've bitten his heart right out, at the moment the bite was causing him a lot of pain and he was also losing a great deal of blood.

Pulling out his first aid spray, he sprayed around the wound hoping to at least slow down the bleeding. Feeling as though someone was watching him, he looked up quickly before leaning to see the top of the stairs. Seeing know one he continued with his mediocre healing technique. Sirius pulled out a green and red herb, placing them in his mouth and he slowly begun to chew them. At the taste of a bitter fluid invading his mouth he spat it out into his hands ripping a piece of the tablecloth, he placed the herbs into it. Folding the cloth over the herbs, he pressed it over his wound. Tying it quickly around his waist, he rolled his shirt down grimacing at the feel of the now dried blood pressing into his skin and the stung of the herbs taking into effect. He very much doubted that they would save him from whatever had contaminated the train passenger, but hopefully it could slow it down long enough for him to find a cure.

Pulling from the staircase Sirius pulled the door open, let's just pray that the passengers had learned a lesson.

"Ugh."

Guess not…..

* * *

"He's hiding something." Rebecca said as she peeked at the staircase where Sirius was busy at work with…..a piece of cloth. As though he had some kind of sixth sense, his head quickly lifted eyes surveying the area where her head had been resting a few seconds ago.

_"Hey girl where you at?" _

Rebecca heard Billy asked from the radio.

Lifting the radio towards her mouth, she simply replied, "In the dining cart."

_"What was all that racket."_

"Just a bunch of the passengers paying a visit."

"Sirius and I handled them." More like Sirius handled them while she stood there and cried.

"_What's wrong?" _

"He was right." Rebecca dejectedly said.

_"Who was?"_Billy asked through radio interference, he was totally confused by the young girl rambling.

"Sirius he said that I wasn't meant for this job, that I don't have the killing instincts. And he's right I can't shoot anyone, I'm slowing him down." She admitted dejectedly as she slumped against one of the bar seat.

She grimaced in disgust as her arm came in contact with one of the unfortunate victim's blood, picking up said man's head she allowed it (body included) to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

_"He's right."_

"Aren't you supposed to agree with me?" She asked glowering at the radio in her hand. "I thought that's how it works I confide, you agree."

_"I ain't your boyfriend, doll."_ Billy jokingly remarked.

"Why you little..."

"Hear me out okay before you go all menstrual and what not. Sirius is right you don't have the instincts necessary for this job, you know how people say that it'll come to you."

"Yeah." Rebecca replied through her sniffling.

"That's, bullshit that's just what the politicians say to ease their own consciences for sending you there in first place. Your either born a killer are your made one, see me I came from a rural town and the only choices were either becoming the town drunk or military. I choose the latter and look what happened to me, the fact is Becky you stay on this job long enough and even the most compassionate person will lose their grasp. Becoming a killer breaks you down physically and mentally in the end, you are emotionally scarred and the battlefield is the only thing you really understand. Sirius and I were made for this. It comes naturally to us just like breathing; we know exactly what's happening to us. Can we stop it no, can we live with it unfortunately yes. Every scar is a memory of what we've done were not proud of it but it leaves one less innocent to suffer. "

"He needs you Becky you're his light and as his partner it's your job to pull him, to keep him sane. I wish I had someone like you it would've made the guilt so much easier to wash away. Of occurs I had a bottle of whisky to help ease the pain, but you know what I mean."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and you know what I know a wonderful way for you to repay me." Billy happily remarked though the radio.

"How?" Rebecca ominously asked she had a bad feeling about this.

"When were through with this mission maybe you and I can disappear into a bedroom and better acquaint ourselves with…."

"You dirty old pervert, I am not having sex with you." Rebecca practically roared in outrage.

"Hey I didn't say anything about sex, I was thinking more along the lines of a nice game of chess. And I'm only twenty-seven….szch." Billy whined.

"He…hey…sczh..t..ng…o….n."

"Billy, Billy!" Rebecca shouted as her only companion soon became lost in the static.

"Stupid radio." Rebecca muttered to herself as she glare at the stupid piece of equipment. Shaking it in a jerky manner, she slammed the radio repeatedly into the table. "Just great stupid piece of equipment."

Suddenly a shadow fell over, gulping Rebecca slowly turned around, her hand firmly grasping her gun.

"Oh shit."

* * *

The first time he saw that kid he couldn't help but to wonder what S.T.A.R.S. were thinking recruiting from pre-k, but that boy he had the eyes of a killer. His form, his manners, even the way he held his weapons denounce to the world he was one bad motherfucker. He shivered as he thought about the poor unlucky bastards that had crossed his path. There must be something or worth about him for all the trouble that went into recruiting him. From what he heard through the grapevine his dad was some legendary commander known for his brutal tactics and his even more sadistic torture methods, word was that his youngest Sirius was his prodigy. Everything he had learned in the last forty years pack into a much younger, much stronger and even more sadistic package. From his posture he was guessing that the kid prefer a more hand on approach to dealing with his aggressors. Come on look at the kid he was carrying two freaking kabar's, so what they were thrice the size of the originals a kabar was a kabar. Man he couldn't wait to see the kid use it, wouldn't that be a sight.

Sirius black was an enigma a dangerous one he wasn't too keen on pissing off, afterall he was his ticket out of this George Romero flick.

* * *

Sirius slowly entered the kitchen, poking his head around he saw no signs of the undead passengers. Peering to his, right he saw a small enclosed area…hmm curiosity may have killed the cat but this pussy had two magnums that would make sure curiosity stayed down.

Walking down the ting corridor, he came towards a whatcha-ma-call-it.

Leaning against the wall, Sirius pulled the walkie-talkie with range, "Billy, Becky I came across some strange elevator like contraption. Are any of you near a similar like instrument near you…over."

"Well are we on first name bases…lil tiger I can imagine just how much you can…"

"Sirius thank god you're alright." Rebecca shouted into the tiny little instruments affectively cutting off Billy's weak pass at Sirius. "After you left one of the passengers who was on fire tried to attack me, I shot him point blank."

"Congrats Becky on your first kill."

"Oh sorry was I interrupting anything." Rebecca innocently asked a bit too innocently.

"Matter of fact…" Billy began to say only to be interrupted again.

"No, not all you just saved Mr. Coen from embarrassing himself with his weak ass pick up lines." Sirius absently answered, obviously bored by the entire conversation.

"ohh well I believe the elevator like object our talking about is called a…."

"Dumbwaiter and I just so happen to be standing near one." Billy happily finished, poor guy must have been trying to beat one of them at something. Of course, he was not the one stupid enough to fall into a hole and there by become trapped.

"Do you see anything of use that can get me out of this room?" Billy asked.

"Let me see."

Opening the dumbwaiter door Sirius picked up…

"I found a key." Reading the inscriptions on it an evil smile appeared on his face. "It seems I've found the conductor key, sorry Billy I've found nothing of use for you."

"That's ok Sirius I may have something of use for you though I'm sending it to you now."

There was a ding, before the door opened. Resting inside of the dumbwaiter was…

"You bloody prat you stole my gun."

"Sorry you have like three but I can't seem to use it so might as well return it to you. You don't have to thank me."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I want say thank you, you bloody ass you stole my gun. Your lucky your trapped. But you know what you better hope those leeches get to you before I do." Sirius sneered into the radio before making his way out of the kitchen…..

Sirius reentered the kitchen and swiped a piece pie. What he was starved, you can't kill on an empty stomach. Well you could but…why the hell was he having an internal battle with himself. Shivering, Sirius exited the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Finally." Sirius huffed out as he pulled the third train door open.

Walking slowly Sirius through the door, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he jumped at the sound of the closing door. Well he was the one who said he wanted adventure..yeah right. Now he rather be at the Ranch dining on one of Julia steaks.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but to weep (internally of course, tears marred his face), he should have taken that vacation and told Wesker to shove it….anally. The perv probably would have asked him when. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him…gross, grosser then seeing Snape (ugh) and Dumbledore making out. Just thinking about Snape on his own was gross but add that old fart into the mix was just, life-threatening.

Sighing Harry…no Sirius combed a finger through his hair, he cocked his pistol (borrowed from Dewey). Taking a deep breath he opened the dining room door, ignoring the gurgling of his stomach Sirius took a careful step into the room. Walking down the empty corridor Sirius paused as he took in the scene.

'What the fuck where are the dogs, matter of fact where are the people they'd killed.' Sirius eyes narrowed, something fishy was going on here. Someone or something had cleared away all of the remains of the passengers and the mutts. Who or whatever it was he would have to put it behind his mind, for now.

Standing in front of the conductor door Sirius swiped the keycard...Ding!

Stepping into the room Sirius was greeted by the sight of a green herb and red herb…smiling he plucked the two herbs out of their respective pots and carefully wrapped it up before placing it into his pack.

Turning towards the desk, Sirius looked through them.

"Blah!blah! maintenance…blah..blah..well, well what do we have here." Smiling gleefully Sirius lifted the conductor's wallet. Flipping through it he smiled at the family pic's.

"Aww, aren't these so cherish able. Sorry little Becky and Todd daddy won't be coming home ever." A slip of paper fell out of the wallet onto the ground, bending down Sirius couldn't help the smirk that appeared across his features. 'Humph, she certainly doesn't look like the Mrs.' Sirius scanned through the wallet contents..Visa, MasterCard...score. Sirius carefully removed the two twenty dollar bills, carefully folding them up he tucked them into his back pocket.

Not to say there was anything wrong with paycheck, but a guy couldn't live on forty-five thousand a year alone. And taking money from their deceased targets/victim's didn't bother him in the slightest.

…CLACK!

Turning swiftly at the sound Sirius stared solemnly at the previously hidden closet. His eyes narrowed at the closet location.

'Yeah right he'd seen enough horror movies. He sure as hell didn't want to be the dumbass who opened the door and quickly be attacked by more of these…FREAKS!

Holding his gun out in front of him, Sirius carefully opened the closet door….

"A suitcase, a bloody suitcase." Sirius hissed out irritably, grabbing the suitcase he attempted to pry it open.

'What the hell'

The stupid case wouldn't open, turning it over he realized he needed some sort of key to open it. Great he did not have time to play Scooby-doo; blowing his hair out of his face, he turned to face the other side of the room. There plastered across the wall was the trains map, hmm finally something of use to him. Sirius ripped the map off the wall; he had no time to be patient. Using a mini map and a marker he marked off the areas he and his accomplices had cleared.

'Well, well'

Carefully folding the map, he placed in his vest front pocket and peered up. According to the map there was a ladder that led directly to the lounge. Pressing the switch to his right, he took a step back as the ladder automatically came down.

'Here we go' he sourly thought as he begun to climb up the ladder.

* * *

Peeking up Sirius was greeted by the sight of a badly damaged bar. Pulling himself up, he took a quick survey around the room before allowing his eyes to fall upon the assortments of drinks. He really shouldn't, but who was here to stop him. Grabbing three mini whiskey bottles, he placed them into his mini medic kit. Walking around the bar, he partook in the beautifully designed and richly furnished room.

'This must be the V.I.P section'

Walking forward Sirius stopped at a rattling sound. Loud screech was suddenly heard from the roof above as well as a large clanging sound as if a large 'creature' was walking ontop of the roof.

"That did not sound good." Sirius whispered.

Taking a step forward he continued towards the door, praying that whatever it was he just heard wasn't gonna be paying him a visit. Knowing his luck, it probably would.

Grabbing the handle Sirius pulled the door open.

Sirius grimaced at the sight of leeches hopefully these were non-violent. Turning to his right he caught sight of a ice pick, quickly grabbing it he shoved it into his pocket and continue don his way.

Walking down the corridor he was shocked by the sheer amount of leech's eggs, shit he wondered how the hell they'd been able to breed so quickly. They'd obviously fed off of the passengers and even inhabited their bodies like parasites. However, that still left no explanation for how or even why they'd, well fucked for better words. This job just got a whole lot more complicated.

Ignoring the eggs for now he pushed the door open, he carefully entered the room.

Lying on the bed was hunting rifle. Walking swiftly towards it, Sirius lifted it up and quickly examined it. It was in perfect working condition and still had its shell's meaning that its owner never even got a chance to use it.

Looking around he saw several cases of handguns lying about and one case of shells. Grabbing them, he quickly reloaded his sidepiece and placed the rest in his jacket-hidden compartments. He may not be able to use magic, but having a magical jacket made it much easier to carry items; big or small.

Making his way back to the sink he grimaced at his appearance. Turning the faucet on he dunked his head and begun to wash out as much blood as possible. Grabbing the towel, he begun to dry his face and hair it by the time he was finish the towel once white towel was now a burgundy color.

Looking to his left, he saw a slightly adjured closet. Walking towards it, Sirius noted the expensive suits, and casuals. Sliding his jacket off, he quickly begun to undressed; once naked (partially he still has underwear on you pervs).

Now that he was free and clear, somewhat. He could finally access the damage to himself and sew himself up.

Opening the mini medic kit, he began to pull out an assortment of items: a scissor, a needle, thread, packet of gauze and one whiskey bottle.

Pulling the bottle top off with his teeth, he quickly soaked it into the gauze before taking a quick swig. Pressing the gauze against the wound on his side, he let out a slow hiss. Pressing it against his side with his elbow, he quickly began to thread up the needle. He pulled his trusty lighter from his vets pocket and lit the needle head before soaking it in alcohol. Pulling the gauze away he begun to sew up the wound, he crossed stitched three times so that it would hold in before he cut it away. Wrapping the gauze quickly around his waist, he tied if off before pinning it tightly.

Standing up he grabbed a bright yellow polo shirt; it was the only one in his size. Pulling it over his head he carefully worked it over his wound, it wouldn't do to open it up. Tugging his vest back on Sirius grabbed the hair clip lying on the ground and tied his hair back in an upward do. He grabbed the discarded trouser lying on the ground and tugged it on, perfect fit. He wouldn't be surprised if the owner of this room was caring on in a sexual relationship with a man. On the other hand, maybe he was that small.

Kneeling down he begun to tug on his boots till a package caught his eyes, why hello there what do we have here. Pulling the box from underneath the bed, he disposed of the lid and tissue. Nestled within the box was the most beautiful pair of boots he had ever seen, this was most definitely real leather. Pulling them out he quickly donned the boots, frowning when he realized it was a size to big. Oh well, you don't look a gift horse in its mouth now do you…

* * *

Sirius shut the door behind him, tucking the briefcase over his back in a make shift cling he headed back towards the bar. Maybe he could snag a few more bottles, for evidence.

As Sirius carefully made his way toward the bar, he continued to feel a light tremor running deep inside his core. His spidey senses we're definitely tingling, pulling out his piece he slowly peered upwards.

'Just his imagination his ass something was up he just didn't know…"

"Shit!" Sirius hissed as he jumped backwards in alarm, he'd barley missed being shredded by the mini projectiles falling down like the rain.

The fixture on the ceiling had suddenly fallen down onto the floor, leaving in its wake a thousand glittering pieces, beautiful and deadly. Mirrors he never much cared for them although someone now had seven years bad luck.

Taking a step back, Sirius continued to watch as more of the ceiling felled onto the ground. Looking upwards, he watched in horrid fascination as a claw appeared through a hole in the metal.

'Holy shit on rye and toasted butter'

The claw was soon joined by another as whatever it was begun to tear the roof open in an attempt to enter. Falling backwards, he stared at the large crustacean like creature begun to make its way toward him.

Titling his head to the side at the creatures appearance, "what the hell a giant crab…err maybe not." Sirius said as its tail hovered above its body.

Sirius begun to fire at the creature, jumping swiftly to his right he rolled over towards the couch and hid behind it. Kneeling upwards he begun to fire at it, ducking down everytime it swept its deadly tail toward him.

Fuck his gun wasn't doing shit to it, looking to around him Sirius started to rethink his course of action maybe he should try to make it to the hole. It couldn't fit into it but then again the creature might just force its way through again he would be endangering the others. He would have to bring this mammoth down himself. Peering to his left his face lit up as he caught sight of the hunting rifle he'd found earlier, unfortunately for him the creature was hovering above it.

'Hmmmm time for a distraction'

Opening his medic kit Sirius pulled out his last bottle of whiskey, hugging it to his chest he quickly opened it. Tearing a piece of his "borrowed" shirt, he pushed it into the bottle. Now all he needed was a light, surprise, surprise a chronic smoker like him should know better than to not carry an extra lighter. A rookie mistake, catching sight of the burning stacks of wood, he crawled over and placed the cloth as close to the fire as possible.

"Ooff!" Grunting Sirius drew his body from in between that couch, grabbing a tight hold of the bottle he threw it at the scorpion.

The creature screeched in pain, its body lifting up into the air in attempt to buck off its attacker. Wiggling out from the couch Sirius rolled over to the shotgun and proceeded to fire at the creatures head, its weakest spot. Damn science was truly an important subject. He continued his attack dunking whenever the creature claws or tail swung at him, back pressed against the wall Sirius fired one more time before it let out an anguish-filled scream and fell onto the ground.

"What comes from up above must certainly be put down." Sirius said as he mockingly chided the dead scorpion.

Walking over towards the creature he couldn't help but to admire both its simplicity and appearance. Whoever had made this little creature certainly had a lot of money and time. Pulling out his medic kit he begun to take samples from it, he would surely examine his findings later. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but to wonder just what the hell umbrella was thinking and just who the hell had set this plaque upon them.

Narrowing his eyes the man in the robes turn around and begun to make his way back to his home. He would leave his children to dispose of these trespassers; he had bigger fishes to fry. Umbrella would pay for their betrayal and his two protégés would be the first to feel the full force of his power. Very soon indeed, he cackled as he disappeared into the forest.

"Hey Billy I found the key to your escape." Sirius purred.

"Oh really."

"One sec I'm sending it up now."

Ding!

Ripping the door open in his excitement, he was greeted by the sight of an ice pick.

"Umm…Sirius what the hell am I suppose to do with this."

"I don't know stupid how about picking the bloody lock, meet me at the kitchen it's the door you couldn't get through at the bottom of the stairs. Rebecca I want you to head towards the conductors room and await for us inside of the room, lock the doors and let nothing in. understood."

"Yes, sir."

Sirius wouldn't be surprised if Rebecca hadn't also saluted him, nope not in the slightest.

"Oh how about I keep Rebecca company." Billy leered.

"I don't think so I want to return you to your handlers in the same condition I found you, meaning having all your specific parts in perfect condition."

"…I'm with you."

"I thought as much, be careful Becky it would seem the leeches have been taking a cue form Coen and fucking all over the place."

"Roger."

"Let's go."

Billy had a feeling the smaller man had no interest whatsoever small talking, just right into the nitty gritty.

"So, what the hell are we looking for?"

"A radio or preferably a way to access the control room and send a signal for help, if you hadn't notice but the train speed has begun to increased."

"No shit." Billy angrily hissed out, he was right though the train had begun to pick up speed. Turning to iris currently bended form, he couldn't help but to ask, "And what if we don't find either."

"Don't or don't want to, Mr. Coen." Sirius icily asked.

"Don't give me that the shooting squad is looking more and more better. I feel like I walked into some fucked up horror flick, and I sure as hell won't be getting myself killed."

"Smart answer Billy cuz if you said otherwise I would have to pop you full of lead and use your body as a distraction. Of course that would break Becky's heart and her chances of getting laid, lucky for you."'

Billy really couldn't help the shiver that ran down his form ta Sirius words, this kid was the real deal. He had no problems killing you and using your body like it was nothing like it was a disposable, if it meant you would ruin the mission.

* * *

"Billy over here." Sirius called out form his now kneeling position.

"I'll be damned, a hatch."

"Yeah well help me open it up so we can see where the hell it takes us to."

"I'll go first wait here into I call you."

Squeezing his form through the hole Sirius crawled quickly through the small hole, he was somewhat disappointed at its length. Oh well no time to dally, drawing himself up he peered into the dimly lit room seeing nothing he pulled himself out of the hole and held his flashlight and piece in front of him.

"Grrrr!"

Bang!Bang!

Was the first sound Billy heard before he flung himself into the hole and cralwd through it. A thump and whimper was the first sound he heard as he emerged from the…

"Would you care to remove your gun form my face." He politely asked Sirius.

"I told you to wait til I call you."

"Sorry I heard the shots and got worried."

Sirius merely lifted a brow at that confession," I'm the last person you have to worry about Mr.…Billy."

"And here I though you hated me."

"Don't push your luck; we've got a long night ahead of us."

"Here" Sirius said as he tossed towards Billy the rifle and few shotgun cases.

"Don't get any ideas; you have no use to me if you're dead."

In other words here Billy I don't want you told die before you and I make hot man sex to em. At least that what he told himself, he'd never done it with a guy before but it was prob the same as fucking a woman. Right, he hoped no prayed.' looking up he watched as Sirius investigated the hall before walking back towards him a case in one hand a ring in the other.

"Asking me to marry you Sirius, we hardly no each other."

"Don't flatter yourself." Sirius hissed as he pushed the ring into the indent on the suitcase. One down, one to go, "Coen make yourself useful there's a switch in the next room press it so I can get the hook gun."

"Roger." Billy replied before mockingly saluting Sirius and going towards the switch.

Pulling the hook out Sirius gave Billy a small nod and they turned and began to make their way back, passing through the first seating area…

Sirius jumped back as a flaming zombie flew out of the fridge and proceeded to approach him. Damn not enough time to draw out his piece, he was a goner.

Bang!

Turing around he scowled at Billy's smiling face, not even bothering to thank him he continued on his way. Sirius hated asking for help or being helped it made him feel weak. Just like when he was with the Dursley's

"Hey whats your problem?" Billy called out from behind him, getting irritated that Sirius continued to ignore him. He grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to turn him around, big mistake.

Billy was face flat on the ground his arms pulled tightly behind his back, not one to give up he continued with his questioning, "What the hell is your problem I just saved your life."

"Nobody asked you to." Sirius bit out just as angry, releasing the convict he stepped back and allowed Billy to pull himself to his feet.

Rubbing his sore limbs, he turned to shoot the kid in front of him a scowl, said kid was unaffected by said scowl and merely lifted a brow.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you by saving you, but like it or not we're partners and your gonna have to let go of that indepedent hero complex you to going one. Comprende."

"Comprende, usted mono estúpido…"

"I don't know what you just said but it sounded like an insult."

Snorting Sirius turned around and continued on his way, Billy Coen was just the release he was looking for, too bad he was a felon, of course that had never stopped Sirius before.

Pushing the window open Sirius shot the hook up towards the roof, nodding his head at Billy he drew himself up onto the roof. Moving slowly Sirius carefully made his way towards the hole, dropping down he was greeted by a lack of better words a zombie. Disposing of his host, he ransacked the room; opening the jewelry box, he pocked the easily transportable trinkets as well as the handgun ammo. Grabbing the silver key he pressed it into the indent and watched as the suitcase opened.

'Score'

Tossing the case behind him, he pocketed the card and headed towards the conductors room, knowing that both Billy and Rebecca we're waiting for him.

"Okay boys and girl, pull out your piece. We move as one Bill your my point man, Becky you cover us whatever is waiting for us through that certainly won't have any probs attacking fort asking questions…"

Sliding the keycard through the reader, they heard the all familiar hissed before…

* * *

"That's impossible headmaster, the evidence." Hermione practically screamed out, her faith in the Wizarding World legal system crumbling with every second.

"What is wrong with you girl. One would think that you'd be jumping in joy at the fact that your friend is innocent." Snape hissed out irritably.

"That is enough Severus." Dumbledore chided in disapproval, before turning his gaze onto the bushy-haired witch.

"Ms Granger I understand your hesitance but the fact remains that the evidence we had was poorly labeled."

"Who would prosper from Harry's disappearance?" Molly Weasley asked her hands gripping that of her husband in a tightening grip.

She felt so ashamed of herself for all that she'd said to…Harry. That poor boy, God knows what his relative might have done to him without the protection of the Headmaster and his magic. She prayed with all her heart that he would be able to forgive them. She'd had so much trouble sleeping since his expulsion, she guessed that it was the guilt eating away at her.

'Fudge.'

Was the unspoken answer between them all. Since Harry's exile there had been, quite an amount of activity in regards to those of muggle upbringings, the Minster had even sent and overseer. Particularly his malicious and bigot Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, though her role in the eye of the public was merely as an advisor Dumbledore knew all too well that her true purpose was to monitor his movements.

It would seem the Minster had it in his head that he planned to usurp him using the very children he had sworn to protect and teach, Harry's exile had punished the school as a whole. And, the muggle parents of witches and wizards called for a drastic change in the hierarchy of power. Pureblood were rapidly losing their powers and were on the brink of extinction just like…magic.

"Yes, although you don't think that the Minster is completely aware of the." Dumbledore continued.

"What do you mean headmaster?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his wife back soothingly.

"I believe that perhaps a certain undersecretary of his maybe responsible for Harry's banishment." Dumbledore said as he surveyed the room's inhabitant's expressions.

"Anyway enough talk of such a thing; we must first gather evidence before we start making such accusations. It would not do for us all to suffer Mr. Potter fate."

"So what do you suggest Headmaster."

"First we will begin collecting evidence I want you to piece together just what are dear undersecretary has been up to these past few years. Meanwhile, Serverus and I will begin our search of Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I will visit Gringott and try to see if they can perform a tracking spell." He continued. Perhaps he would be able to obtain a copy of young Harry's will. He had yet to receive his pittance from the young boy accounts nor had any of the Weasley's or Ms. Granger.

"Oh Headmaster I hope he forgives us, we were so…." Hermoine chokingly said.

"Cruel." Snape finished.

"I am sure Hermione that will be that last thing on his mind, he will soon be surrounded by love ones. What more could he ask for from us." Dumbledore assured the young girl knowing to well that it was a lie.

"Death." Snape muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that Snape." Arthur hissed out.

"Nothing, I just hope you all have fun getting him to come along. From what I recall Mr. Potter rarely took orders." Snape reminded him.

"Yes well thank you Severus for your vote of confidence." Dumbledore sarcastically remarked, "Rest assured my friends young Harry will be more than happy to return to us, afterall where else can he truly be himself.

'A Hero'

* * *

Meanwhile on the second floor the eggs begun to hatched; and from within the dark crevices out crawled leeches. Soon the once empty corridor was now filled with the newborn leeches.

* * *

I did it…-breaks into tears- reviews are very much appreciated. Chapter was way to long so I cut some parts out, might add some behind the scenes action later.

-"Comprende, usted mono estúpido…"- You understand you stupid ape


	13. Separate War's V Pt III

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.**

Hey I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and read my story it means a lot to me I was actually going to quit, but I've decided to continue writing the story. Even though it hasn't caught as much buzz as I'd wish I still love this story, and besides it wouldn't be right to just leave those of you who actually review/vote and enjoy my story to suffer. So thanks for your support both those on Fanfiction and here on ADFF, this chapter is for you. And I stupidly erased chapter four of Separate War's V pt II & III, luckily for me it's saved on my friends USB drive. Anyway a new story came to me while I was showering this morning or is it yesterday I tend to forget seeing as I hardly sleep, so I rushed out of the shower ended up falling on the ground. My mother saw me and didn't even bother to help me (so cruel), but I was able to type down the idea and save it so far I have thirteen stories in the works. Whooe! I am tired night, night. (Too much coffee)

Conversations:** ""**

Thoughts:** ''**

Radio/Flashbacks/Documents:Monotype Corsiva

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Meanwhile on the second floor the eggs begun to hatched; and from within the dark crevices out crawled leeches. Soon the once empty corridor was now filled with the newborn leeches.

* * *

Outside the engine door there stood a solider speaking rapidly into a radio.

"What the fuck, I don't remember radioing in backup." Sirius remarked as he turned to look at Rebecca and Billy.

"If you didn't then who the hell did." Billy asked a frown marring his otherwise handsome features.

"I don't know but were about to find out." Sirius said as he pulled out his rifle, setting it on his shoulder he zeroed in. "Yeah their definitely army grad; check out their equipment that's high grade stuff. That rifle he's holding isn't even out till next year." Sirius continued.

'_That's bullshit I've been on the waiting list for two years.'_ He hissed out internally.

"Really! Oh yeah that's the three-forty right, I heard that it can hold over a hundred rounds and that…" Billy excitedly exclaimed at the sight of the high-grade rifle.

"Would you two shut the hell up! Don't you think its strange how these guys got onto moving train; either they've been here all this time our….." Rebecca interrupted.

"They got a ride." Sirius finished with an evil smirk, 'Well, well it would seem that they'd just fix their transportation problems'

"Yeah now shush, let's hear what he's got say." Rebecca ordered her hands coming to rest on her lips in a reprimanded manner. Sirius and Billy clung onto each other as they mock cried, a slap to both of their heads caused Billy to pout and Sirius to snicker, again.

"This is Delta Team, this is Delta Team. We have gained control over the train, over."

* * *

XXXElsewhereXXX

Unbeknownst to them the train was being monitored by two men in a control room. The first man seated has short blond hair, his eyes were covered by black sunglasses; he was draped completely in a black uniform with the S.T.A.R.S. etched across it.

The man seat next to him was deeply engrossed in the file he was currently reviewing. He was wearing a white lab coat over a pale shirt and red tie. Whilst the blond next to him appearance was immaculate, it look as though he hadn't slept in months. Dirty blond hair that brushed his forehead ever so slightly, they were none other than S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Captain Albert Wesker and Umbrella researcher William Birkin.

* * *

"This is Delta Team, this is Delta Team. We have gained control over the train, over."

Leaning into the microphone the Wesker spoke in a crisp tone, "_Understood_."

* * *

"This does not make any sense. How was the T-Virus leaked? And why did it contaminate both the lab in the mansion, as well as a train almost three miles away." The Birkin angrily remarked as he threw the file onto the console.

Leaning away the Wesker placed his hands over the microphone before he turned to his 'friend' and replied in a cold tone.

"That's irrelevant! We must make sure no knowledge of this gets out." Removing his hands from the microphone he leaned forward and ordered in a curt tone, "Destroy the train. Completely! How far away are you from the nearest branch line?"

"_About ten minutes to_..." The solider turned as he spoke and spotted the leeches just before they attacked. The creatures quickly swarmed over his body; sinking their teeth into him, the man howled in pain and begun to fire his machine gun in desperation.

They both heard the gunfire turning around Wesker yelled into the microphone, "What happened?"

Another solider came barreling out of the control room to see what was happening, and was soon covered by leeches and died, the leeches begun to retreat back from whence they came.

* * *

Sirius, Billy and Rebecca leaned closer to the door to better hear the radio conversation.

"Understood." They heard a voice respond. Sirius couldn't help but to frown. 'That voice was familiar'. For the life of him he couldn't recall where, but damn was it familiar he just couldn't…..

"Sir I think they're the good guy, it's safe for us to go to them." Rebecca excitedly remarked, as she pulled herself up.

"The definition of a good guy is highly overrated." Sirius murmured softly, earning a strange look from Billy. "Let's wait and see just who are friends are playing for."

"I agree." Billy replied as he turned to Sirius. Rebecca frowned before returning to her earlier position.

"Destroy the train. Completely! How far away are you from the nearest branch line?" They heard the voice command in a clipped tone.

"It would seem our new friends are not back-up." Billy replied.

"What are they then?" Rebecca asked confusedly. Her lips pursed tightly in what could only be described as a frown and pout; frout, prown. Okay enough word play.

"The cleanup crew." Sirius bitterly replied, lifting his rife…

"Oh shit."

"What! What do you see?" Rebecca screech out worriedly.

"It would seem that Moses has unleashed his children again." Sirius said, his eye otherwise focused on the invading mass.

Looking up Billy and Rebecca stared in horror as the leeches begun to ooze from behind the fence.

"About ten minutes to..." They heard the man begin to answer, soon turn into screams as the leeches attacked. They quickly swarmed around him; his body soon disappeared underneath the torrent of leeches. They could hear the man howls in pleasure, and both Sirius and Billy had to restrain Rebecca from running out to assist him. Said girl turned and buried her face against Billy chest as she sobbed.

The man's cry had begun to fade as he fired his machinegun aimlessly, obviously trying to find a way to escape from his assailants. His body collapsed to the ground as the leeches slowly retreated from his now dead form, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he stared toward their hiding place. Billy clasped his hands around Rebecca mouth as she stared horrified by the murder. Not too long after the man's collapse they heard the voice from the radio calling out frantically what happened.

Another similar dressed man came out of the control room, too investigate. He met the same fate as his predecessor as the leeches quickly covered his form, though he died much quicker thanks to the bullet lodged in his forehead. The leeches quickly now that their prey was no longer fighting. It would seem like most predators they enjoyed their prey to be alive during feeding they enjoyed their squirm, twists and struggle it made the hunt so much more, appetizing.

Looking towards Billy; Sirius nodded his heads raising two fingers towards his eyes he pointed at himself then at Billy, who nodded in response. Stepping out very carefully Sirius checked the man's pulse feeling none he stood up. Sirius pulled out his handgun and fired three rounds directly into the man head, turning he called out to the others, only to almost fall over the railing. Clutching at the railing Sirius looked up eyes widening at the speed in which they were moving.

"Not again." Sirius remarked as he stared up at the sky. 'Thanks a lot God, make my job that much harder why don't cha. Matter fact I take that back, love you'

"Shit! One of the train engines was damaged, at this rate we're going to crash." Billy screamed out as he ran passed the youth and entered the control room. Sirius followed leisurely behind him. It would seem that the automatic braking system had been destroyed; this did not bode well at all.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sirius asked his lips pursed tightly together as he surveyed the room, he noted from the corner of his eyes Rebecca entering last. The door closing behind her with a resound click caused the rookie to jump in fear, her gun raised towards the door her hands were shaking. Sirius couldn't help but to roll his eyes at this girl inexperience. This girl was not fit for the life she now led, she was no murder or a hardened solider. She was a superficial genius who knew nothing of how the real world worked from behind her rose colored lens. Turning around he focused his attention back to whatever Coen was spewing.

"There are two brakes; one in the control room and the other one in the back deck."

"Isn't there like an auto-brake thing-a-ma-jiggle." Sirius stupidly asked, hey he didn't know diddly squat about trains and cars for that matter. His main interests were bikes, copters and any other vehicle that he could cause mass destruction with. What was the worst thing he could use a train to do, destroy a building. I think bleeping not.

"Our friends over there completely destroyed the automatic braking system, were gonna have to do this manually." Billy replied as he ran his hands over his face, poor guy first he was falsely imprisoned and sentenced to death. Caught a lucky break with his transporters being brutally murdered and all, only to find out he was in a forest filled with freaky leeches, Moses, mutated dogs, zombies, and oh yeah S.T.A.R.S., was it him or was this turning out to be the worst day of his life. "Listen up there, are two brakes one in here and the other is in the rear deck according to the map. One of us needs to make their way to the back and activate it; after it's activated the person remaining here must activate the main brakes. We've got less than five minutes….."

"Okay you stay here and I'll go to the back, I'll radio in when I'm done."

"Okay."

"Hey Blac….Sirius be careful." Billy said with a nod.

"I'm so sorr…." Rebecca began, god the poor girl just didn't know how much he despised being apologized.

"This isn't the job for you Becky. I'm a murderer plain and simple there's no repenting for me, I was damned the moment I breathed my first breath. But you, your innocent something I've never could be. You stay here and back up Coen make sure neither our friend's nor the leeches pay an unsuspecting visit"

Smiling through her tears Rebecca saluted him, "Yes sir."

"Stop that yes sir bull shit. I think we've known each other long enough for a hug."

Holding his arms out Sirius pulled Rebecca into a hug, they clutched onto each other tightly. All in all it was a Hallmark moment till Coen interrupted.

"Look if you're not tonguing each other and I ain't getting a quick lay before our imminent demise, I suggest you take your cute lil ass to the back and activate the brake. Or we can start that ménage-a-tres and hope we finish before the crash." Billy leered as he begun to take off his shirt.

"Sorry Billy never on the first date." Sirius remarked with a chuckle.

"Damn and here I was hoping otherwise." Billy huffed as he snapped his fingers.

"If you want it so bad I'm sure Rebecca would be willing to part a little gift." Sirius callously remarked as he exited the room.

Turning to Rebecca; Billy ran his hands through his hair checked his breath and approached the petite medic. "So Rebecca how about….."

The muzzle of the gun was pressed firmly against his chin.

"It's never going to happen, Coen." Rebecca replied not even bothering to look up or remove her gun.

"Damn and here I thought a hero dreams never died." Billy said exasperatedly, as he threw his hands in the air in surrender.

* * *

Sirius entered the corridor that both Edward and him had entered, turning to the conductor room he slowly opened the door his gun held out in front of him. Sirius felt a prickly feeling there was someone behind him. Turing around he gave out a short laugh as he caught sight of Edward Dewey slowly approaching form.

"Jesus Dewy! What the fuck are you doing out of the room?" Sirius worriedly asked his hands coming to rest on the man's good shoulder. Edward eyes followed the path of his hand, before he turned to stare back at him. His eyebrows lifted slowly in confusion at the man lack of response.

"…"

"Edward! Are you okay your scarin….shit." He suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Ungh."

'Damn, bad example…very bad example'

Sirius turned his gun toward his former partner, but it was already too late Edward had already lunged towards him.

'Shit he was fast, faster than the others' Sirius couldn't help but to think.

"Nu uh never on the first date, big guy." Sirius said as he flipped his would be attacker over his body with his legs, flipping them over till he was on top. Sirius proceeded to shoot him repeatedly in the head till nothing remained but a pool of blood.

Standing up he flipped his hair over and ran his hands over his face to his now loose hair. He couldn't help but to grimace at the all too grimy feel of blood.

He stared at his former partner, before he bended down and ripped off his dog tags. Standing once more he opened the door to the room before firmly shutting it close behind him.

'Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about Dewey bothering him'

'Wow that was a bitchy thing to say'

* * *

Sirius quickly climbed up the stairs making his way across the speeding train, slipping Sirius clunged onto the side before he rolled over. Drawing himself up he crawled as quickly and safely to his destination.

'What the fuck is this…'

You might be wondering why Sirius was merely staring at the brakes control and not I don't know using it. As it would seem he needed a code to use it, something his soon to be dead former prisoner/ally forgot to mention.

'Code, he needed a code. What fucking code? That asshole never mentioned a code damn him. How the hell was he supposed to figure that out, he didn't come across any documents that had a code on it.'

"Umm Billy we've got a slight problem, over." Sirius said as he ran his fingers through his grimy hair.

"…_Wh-what…at….are….you...talking about….over_."

"I need a code to activate the brakes."

"…_Wha…t…I…didn't….get that_."

"I need the fucking code." Sirius yelled into the talkie. What the hell was wrong with these damn people, why the hell was everything so hard to control. It was no wonder they all died…what he told it how it was.

"_Wh-what…are….the numbers_…?" Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance at having to repeat his words.

"Just one; fifty-seven there seems to be nine possible numbers."

"_Sirius this is Rebecca, try dividing sixty-seven by the number of codes that need to be inputted_."

"You get seven point four, four, and so on. What the hell, Rebecca you're a genius of course add seven, nine times and you get sixty-three add four and you've got sixty-seven."

"All right I've engaged the control device for the brake, over."

"Roger I'll put the brake on…..szcch!"

Sirius looked up and at the sight of the impending flames he closed his eyes…

* * *

"_Umm….Billy…w-we've got a…sli-slight….problem….over_." Sirius remarked through the radio. They both stared at each other in confusion; they could barely make out what he'd just said.

"What did he just say?" Billy asked as he stared at Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head in response before replying, "I don't know see if you can get him to repeat it."

Billy nodded his head before he lifted the radio and said, "What are you talking about, over."

"_I-I…need a…..code…to….activate…th-the….brakes_." They heard Sirius broken voice repeat through the radio.

"What I didn't get that. Repeat!" Billy practically screamed into the radio.

Sirius paused before he repeated in a much slower and clearer tone, "_I-I…..need….th-the fucking…co-code_."

"What are the numbers?" Billy asked his face scrunching up in confusion.

"_Just….on-one; fifty…..se-seven, th-there seems to be…..ni-nine possible….nu-numbers_."

Rebecca rolled her eyes before she snatched the radio from Billy hands. "Sirius this is Rebecca, try dividing sixty-seven by the number of codes that need to be inputted."

"_You get seven point four, four, and so on_…" There was pause before they finally heard Sirius, "…_Rebecca you're a genius of course….ad-add seven, nine times and…..you get…..six-sixty-three add four and….you-you've got….six-sixty-seven_."

"_All right I've engaged the control device for the brake, over_." Sirius replied through the radio, the static was no longer there.

"Roger I'll put the brake on now." Rebecca said as she quickly punched in the final code and pulled at the lever to activate the brakes.

"…..szcch!"

* * *

Sparks flew out from the metal of the wheels as the brake tried to slow down the train. As the train turned the right side of the train lifted up. There was not enough momentum behind the train to cause it to derail, so train crashed back down onto the track and continued on into the tunnel. However the tunnel was a dead end, the train crashed through the barrier continuing on the train jumped the tracks. Flying through the air the train landed on its side as it continued to slide deeper into the tunnel before it finally stopped…..

Szh!Szh!

Sirius laid half buried underneath the wreckage, green eyes blinked several times as he fought to remain conscious and regain his bearings. But it was a losing battle; raising his hands he noted that there was blood. Running them across his body he felt a piece of the train that had obviously went through him, the rod had pierced him through his back and was now lodged through his chest. He coughed out blood, as he chuckled hysterically. It figured that he would die this way a hero, a….solider death. Damn it his father was right he should've become a doctor. But what was the point of thinking about what could be the fact was that he was born to fight, war was what truly ran through his vein.

He choked out a half sob as blood begun to bubble up his throat. He was vaguely aware of the excruciating pain from his chest; he'd probably pierced his lung. Why the hell had he even agree….

As the light slowly begun to fade away in his eyes, the wires hanging above him sparked as a bright light begun to slowly encase him.

"It's not your time yet, son."

* * *

At last Wesker makes his appearance, for some strange reason I find that man to be so damn hot. Betraying your comrades, employer, and friend all in one show is so damn right sexy to me. And poor Eddy had to die, well that's one less stalker that Sirius has to deal with, so yeah him. Whoo! Now that the train saga has met its epic conclusion we will be finally moving onto the training facility, oh how do you guys like that changes. Wesker and William part was the hardest for me to right…..write (dumbass), scratch that this chapter alone gave me the most trouble. Someone commented that the chaps were way to long so I cut them, I hope you don't mind the inconsistencies.

In other news I will be also working on a HP/Dead Space fanfic, I was on YouTube looking over RE Zero walkthrough when it caught my eye. By the way big up to Cubemario cause without him there would be no fic…

And thank god I was able to upload the two chapters onto cuz for some reason it kept on freezing, much to my irritation putting me an hour behind schedule. Or else you guys would have nada….


	14. Back To Basics

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.**

**Duh, duh I'm so kind I gave you not one, not two, but three brand new chapters. I figure it was the least I could do, seeing how this week I'll be devoting my time to my other stories. A writer job is never done, anyway no joking about moping time to get a cooking; damn Dr. Seuss got me rhyming about timing….um read the story.**

I'm also so excited I wrote Wesker and Sirius fight scenes for RE & RE Code Veronica, let's just say Sirius and him really get into it who knows I just might preview it. You guys noticed how over protective Sirius is over Billy, they are after all kindred spirits. (If you don't know who George Romero is you're a dunder and an ass). Sex scene coming up between Becky and Billy, grrr!

My muse is working in overtime I also have bloopers of the fic where Harry/Sirius dies, coming soon.

–Cue thunder and lightning-

Okay seriously enough with the thunder and the lightening its creepy as hell.

–Cue thunder and lightning-

Enjoy the fic

–Cue thunder and lightning-

Who the fu-

–Cue thunder and lightning-

Sirius snickers from behind the curtains.

Bastard! .

Reviewers Response:

Tim: You don't even have the balls to leave your name. If you don't like the story, then don't fucking read it, I may not be the best writer but I am trying to stay true to both series and besides it's a crossover there's bound to be missing elements. So why don't you go fuck yourself. My apologies to my Reviewers for such language but if your gonna critique me at least be respectful, thank you. Now enjoy the fic.

**Conversations: ""**

**Thoughts: ''**

**Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: **Monotype Corsiva

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Sparks flew out from the metal of the wheels as the brake tried to slow down the train. As the train turned the right side of the train lifted up. There was not enough momentum behind the train to cause it to derail, so train crashed back down onto the track and continued on into the tunnel. However the tunnel was a dead end, the train crashed through the barrier continuing on the train jumped the tracks. Flying through the air the train landed on its side as it continued to slide deeper into the tunnel before it finally stopped…..

Szh!Szh!

Sirius laid half buried underneath the wreckage, green eyes blinked several times as he fought to remain conscious and regain his bearings. But it was a losing battle; raising his hands he noted that there was blood. Running them across his body he felt a piece of the train that had obviously went through him, the rod had pierced him through his back and was now lodged through his chest. He coughed out blood, as he chuckled hysterically. It figured that he would die this way a hero, a….solider death. Damn it his father was right he should've become a doctor. But what was the point of thinking about what could be the fact was that he was born to fight, war was what truly ran through his vein.

He choked out a half sob as blood begun to bubble up his throat. He was vaguely aware of the excruciating pain from his chest; he'd probably pierced his lung. Why the hell had he even agree….

As the light slowly begun to fade away in his eyes, the wires hanging above him sparked as a bright light begun to slowly encase him.

"It's not your time yet, son."

* * *

Groan…

Grey eyes blinked as they steadily became aware of their surroundings. Muffling another groan, Billy Coen pulled himself up onto a sitting position on the rocky mound.

Eyes widened in shock as he took in the damage to the train and its hanger, holy shit he'd survived. He didn't know how he survived being crushed or burned as he took in the sight of the zombie walking pass him, but he sure as hell was grateful. Shaking his head he pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the wreckage on the other side of the blaze was a hallway, it was seemingly unscathed but knowing their luck, they might very well have walked right into another disaster.

Walking down the mound he began his search for his partners he spotted the little healer girl, semi-unconscious body on the floor. Dropping into a crouch he gently shook her; she stirred opening her eyes she blinked several times in an attempt to right herself.

Grasping her forehead, Rebecca let out a low moan. Her ass was killing her, matter of fact scratch that her whole body was wrecked with pain. Surveying the wreckage around her she let out a small shiver, she was lucky to be alive, very lucky. Tilting her head up, she sent Co-Billy a small nod.

"Where's Sirius?"

Billy looked away, how the hell was he suppose to word this he was never good at delivering bad news nor good for that matter, "Uh, Becky I don't know how to say it but….."

"We've got to find Sirius; he's probably shooting or pilfering the train passenger's belongings." Rebecca absently murmured.

"Rebe..."

"What are you just standing there gaping like a fish for we've got to find Sirius?" Rebecca shouted incredulously as she stared at Billy, her expression similar to that horror and fear.

"Rebecca….." Billy began, he couldn't tell her. He couldn't even finish his damn sentence in fear of her reaction.

Rebecca ran towards the burning train and began a feeble search for her leader.

"Sirius where are you?" Rebecca shouted as she climbed atop a piece of rubble.

"SIRIUS!" She frantically called out as she tried to maneuver pass the still burning corpses and debris.

"Becky he's dead." Billy cried out.

"What did you say." She bit out, her brown eyes coldly surveying him.

Sighing, Billy ran his hands through his hair before staring up at the angry gir- no woman, "He's dead."

"No he isn't, you don't know him like I do." Rebecca snarled out as she punched Billy against his chest.

"It was pure suicide to go to the back like that he knew it," Billy continued as he attempted to calm the girl down.

"Shut up he's alive I'm not leaving without him." Rebecca choked out as she began to sob brokenly against Billy's chest. Billy pulled the girl tightly against his body and allowed all her sorrows to pour out.

"We don't have a choice." He whispered pleadingly into her ears. He too was fighting back his own tears. He hadn't known the kid for long but for the first time since his imprisonment he felt, needed. From the moment they met Black hadn't look at him with contempt and disgust, his eyes to mirrored betrayal and lost. They were both so much alike, and Billy felt more pity to the younger. He was just a kid, who coul-no what kind of place did he come from, the wounded hero.

"Clang!"

Rebecca eyes widened at the sound, pushing Billy away she shouted her leaders name once more. She bravely climbed onto the crumpling debris and the countless flaming corpses. Her heart plummeted as she caught sight of a piece of the train dangling across the ground, as it swayed it banged against the wall.

Clang! Clang!

She slowly turned back to Billy, her face masked by her hair.

"Becky!"

Billy turned to stare at her with wide eyes, smirking knowing at the man she turned around.

-Gasp-

"Becky"

-Bang-

* * *

Albus Dumbledore listened intently at the will of one Harry James Potter, his expression souring as he poured through the contents, whereas the Weasley and Hermione Granger stared in discomfort and embarrassment. The Minister was sweating profusely and his under-secretary squawked in indignation.

*Haha the big will reading, I apologize in advance for the format of the will*

_The Last Will and Testament of Harrison James Potter_

_I Lord Harrison James Potter of sound mind leave you all nothing, squat, diddly. For those who bothered to show up for this reading let me tell you now that you've wasted both yours and Griphook time._

_Seeing as the idiot Ministry took all, when not all of my money I ain't got anything else for you no good traitors and deceivers. First by now, I am sure you've all figured out just who was really responsible for the medusa like attacks. Congratz! You're finally catching up, unfortunately for you the true culprit was also a victim, and Lockhart is a moron. As for the basilisk, well I moved her away from there; poor thing was just freaked out by the other snake like apparition. Well now that's all said and done Griphook you can now read the will…_

_To Remus Lupin, though I never really got to know you I know you were a great friend to my families and my biggest supporter. To you I leave the remainder of my inheritance, FYI not so rich. I also leave to you Potter Manor, and I've asked Madame Malkin as a favor to donate to you ten robes and also you get a year supply of chocolate so your ass better enjoy that shit it ain't cheap. (Ps. you are not permitted to allow entrance to the Headmaster nor his minions; I don't give a damn if the Dark Lord is breathing down their necks)_

Remus Lupin tearfully looked up at his portion of the will. He'd hadn't seen Harry since he was just a little baby and he'd missed his cub so much, but he was obviously James and Lily's child. He didn't even know him and yet he gave him the bulk of his assets and a place to call home. Oh, Lily and James, he'd failed them all when he failed to save Harry. Wiping away his tears he was reminded of how much he was so like her. Kind and just, with a wicked temper that could upheave all those around her. He shivered at that particular thought.

_To Severus Snape, you're the only person who actually treated me like a kid and not a fucking deity. That's why I respect you so much, anyway moving on I leave you my family property in Wales the garden I heard is the right breeding spot for a large variety of rare and exotic plants perfect for your potion collection. As well as a Pensieve found it in my mum's stuff, I don't know, as well as some pictures (you can have the pictures to) of you and her so I guess it would be a great gift to give. _

Snape merely grunted in acceptance of his meager inheritance, although he would never admit how it meant to receive his best friends possessions and memories, there were worth more than a stately manor in Wales that was the ideal spot for several rare plants. He grimaced slightly as he carefully mulled that over, maybe not as much. What the hell was love when one was starving, right.

_To my Aunt and Uncle I leave you nothing, I find you so pathetic Aunt Petunia so what you couldn't wave your hands and do some stupid ass magic tricks. Cuz you know, what all this excessive magic has brought me nothing but heartache and pain._

Petunia features stiffened in pain and had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, oh Lily what have I done. Vernon glowered and muttered underneath his breath the unfairness of selfish no good brats.

_To Dudley, I leave you my broom learn how to fly I'm sure you will be awesome. I also leave you twenty thousand galleons use that to pay towards your goal, I know you will succeed. (If I have any money left)_

Dudley smiled brightly at his cousin's gift, wherever Harry was he sincerely hoped that he was okay.

_And now moving on to…_

_To Dumbledork, I leave you shit, nada, zapo. Haha! You and your order of the fried chicken ain't gonna get a cent of my money. On another note, that item you were trying so hard to get from my family vaults. I've left it in the name of my unborn heir or offspring's, neither of which you'll ever get. _

Dumbledore features tightened, the man merely smiled at the rest of the would be recipients. His benevolent attitude did nothing to bar the deep gashed in his heart that Harry had caused with his actions and disappearance. His will did nothing more but to reinforce the fact that he no longer cared. Perhaps he could persuade those who did receive an inheritance to _donate_ a percentage to the cause. Perhaps all was not lost, he mused.

_To Fawkes, I leave a diamond and pearls encrusted stand someone as beautiful as you deserve it._

The phoenix twitted excitedly and flew onto his new stand, priming atop in his glory.

_To the Weasley, I've never met your other kids so anyway. _

_To Bill, I leave you a stack of ancient parchments and tomes; they are pretty old from what I've been told so I guess they would be perfect for your job. _

The elder Weasley was shocked especially remembering what happened between his parents and Harry. Looking to one of his supervisors, he nodded his head in acceptance of his inheritance.

_To Charlie, I leave an old property between Africa and Madagascar it's a perfect place for dragons, and I also leave you a few artifacts made from dragons I want them to be submitted to the Bulgarian museum and viewed by your handlers and the world as the beautiful pieces that they are_.

Charlie was just as shocked as he siblings and parents but from what he'd heard about Harry. He couldn't help but to be surprised by receiving anything, especially with how he'd left the Headmaster absolutely nothing.

_To Percy, I leave you the entirety of my family library for "your eyes only" I've enacted a series of charms so anyone else who reads it –cough-Granger-sneeze- will be zapped with over a million volts of lightening, they won't die but they will wish they had. –Cue insane laughter- Don't worry about me I don't need the books I've already read and copied them don't ask the how or when. _

Percy tried to blink back his tears as he to accepted his inheritance. He hadn't known Harry for that long, but the younger male had turned to him for aid in dealing with his unfair persecution. His biggest regret was that he'd been unable to help him overturn his case, but at least he had been able to help Harry get away from the headmaster and his former family.

_To Fred and George I leave you twenty thousand galleons put that towards your dream shop and don't forget to list me as your partner I want my cut. (I'm serious)_

The twins high-five each other before nodding their heads in acceptance.

_To Ron I leave you five thousand galleons buy a new wand and some better robes. _

Ron chest puffed out as he heard what he was to inherit.

_The same goes to Ginny, you are a pretty girl I guess so take two thousand galleons and spruce yourself up. _

Ginny blushed before nodding her head furiously, her crush had stated that he thought she was fairly attractive. When he first left she was devastated, she was the only one besides the twins and Percy who still believed in his innocence. Now that he was acquitted of his crimes perhaps, they could finally be together.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I leave you some muggle artifacts I know how much you love them. Mr. Weasley and I reimburse you for the care and the items you've shown and purchased for me. P.S. I still hate you._

Molly Weasley let out a squawk as she burst into tears. Rubbing his wife arm soothingly, he turned to his children, his elder five refused to look at him whilst the youngest attempted to calm their mother.

_To Hermione, well what else can I say your parents are wonderful you are very lucky I don't really have anything else to leave you except to tell you that if you or I were to ever meet again we will no longer be friends. It's not just you, I just don't want anything to do with my old life and world. I've thrown my name away and taken on the alias of a wrongfully convicted so-called murder. _

Hermione stared at the goblin in shock, she hadn't received a thing. This couldn't be, she was his best mate. Without her, he would've failed his class, of all the ungrateful…ergh! Turning around she felt he cheeks burn even brighter at the smug look Percy sent her way.

_To Fudge, you're an idiot but I do leave you a tome filled with the laws of the wizarding world. Do us all a favor and read it, if you continue listening to that toad faced idiot sitting beside you. You will not only lose your position but also destroy the wizarding world we are rapidly losing magic due to the mistreatment of magical creatures, and the inclusion and integration of muggleborns. _

"Why I never." The toad-like woman squeaked out indignantly.

Fudge wiping at his bros nodded his acceptance, perhaps he'd been to bias in regards to young Potter.

_Well I'm done so get the fuck out the rest of my family heirlooms and artifacts will be left to my heirs and three of my properties will be converted into orphanages that will be financially backed by the majority of the Wizengamot. I hope that the schools that will be created will properly educate and introduce muggles and half-bloods into the Wizarding World properly._

_Will reading adjourned; now get the fuck out of Griphook's office. He has better things to do then listen to your grievance over getting practically nada. _

Griphook calmly removed his glasses and laid the will against the desk, crossing his fingers he stared menacingly at the people seated before him.

"The reading is over, all those who did not receive anything. Leave!"

Dumbledore and Hermione immediately stood up as though by magic (in which no one would be surprised), and strode out of the room their heads held high. Once the two were gone and the door firmly shut behind them, they turned their attention back to Griphook.

"Now as for the rest of you."

They all swallowed audibly at the sight of Griphook's jagged teeth twinkling madly at them.

* * *

"Headmaster I can't believe that Harry would say that to us after everything we went through-." Hermione choked out brokenly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I am not surprised my dear." Dumbledore calmly remarked, his hand coming to rest easily atop the young girls shoulder.

Hermione stared up at the man in morbid fascination, her eyes practically glowing in need of encouragement and guidance.

"Harry is upset with us, all of us. Although I do wish that he would find other means to express his disappointment in us. I fear that this was merely a mean of lashing out at us." Dumbledore continued, his eyes now shining with unshed tears and deep sorrow.

"Oh sir, what about what he said. About not coming back, he-he's coming back right." Hermione asked fearfully, her body tensed with fear of the response.

She let out a tiny squeak as the hand atop her shoulders grip tightened painfully. Dumbledore sensing the change rubbed her shoulders apologetically.

"Yes Hermione he is." The older man reassured her, blue eyes twinkling in a mysterious way.

Hermione felt her chest swell up at the familiar method that the Headmaster spoke to her. She was so happy that she didn't even seem to care that her former friend had left her nothing. Turning around she through Ron a smug grin, all was finally right within her world.

"What are you smiling about, you still didn't get anything." Ron sneered in that imperious way that continued to annoy her.

And just like that reality came crashing down back on her. For the first time, ever Hermione Jane Granger felt alone.

* * *

"Serverus my boy there you are." Dumbledore called out good-naturedly form behind.

Severus had to keep form groaning aloud at the man persistent. Turning to Remus, he told the man to go on ahead.

"Headmaster." He drawled out in that bored and clipped tone.

"Now Severus I would assume that after everything we'd gone through you would refer to me in a more personal fashion." Dumbledore remarked as he gave the Potion Master a wak smile.

Severus faced betrayed nothing as he continued to stare ta him. Severus inwardly rolled his eyes before cutting this nuisance.

"Headmaster whatever interests you may have on my inheritance. I strongly suggest you forget it. Seeing as Mr. Potter has stated that neither you nor your order are allowed access to his properties and those who receives it. Now if I were to betray that trust then I would be no better then save, you."

Molly Weasley gasped aloud at the man's word.

"How dare you the Headmaster was just doing what he thought was best as were we all." Molly

"Oh please Molly, you can't be that naive. Or can you." He drawled out. "Since Mr. Potters expulsion there has been fifteen cases of malicious attacks within the school." He droned one hand coming to rest underneath the other. "Your youngest child need I remind you were one of the main perpetrators." He callously added he wanted that one especially to suffer for her hand in Potters fate. Before the boy had even left he was forced to write his will and choose his benefactors.

Molly pursed her lips and bowed her head in pain and embarrassment. Arthur rubbed his wife back reassuringly; his elder children did nothing to conceal their disappointment at their parent's roles in Harry's alienation.

"Be happy with what he gave you, all of you. I doubt that when you see him again he will remain, unchanged." And with that said Severus swirled around and made his way towards the floo, Remus Lupin was staring at the man in wonder and awe.

"That was amazing Severus." Remus said with a bright smile.

"Indeed, now Lupin you and I have a task. I think it's high time that you were reunited with your former friend and I, my lover." Severus remarked with an equally malicious smile.

They both disappeared in a cloud of greenish-smoke their destination, Azkaban.

* * *

**I saw the Rocky Picture Horror show, hilarious. I've been dancing to the time warp all week.**

**My friend made a comment in regards to my stories; she wanted to know why a large majority of them were so angst ridden. I don't know maybe because happiness, true happiness is not something easily obtained. Adversity paves a path to happiness, pain, loss, defeat you need to go through all of that. Because if you don't then the happiness you do obtain is less than it's suppose to be.**


	15. Interlude

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.**

**Conversations: ""**

**Thoughts: ''**

**Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: **Monotype Corsiva

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

"Be happy with what he gave you, all of you. I doubt that when you see him again he will remain, unchanged." And with that said Severus swirled around and made his way towards the floo, Remus Lupin was staring at the man in wonder and awe.

"That was amazing Severus." Remus said with a bright smile.

"Indeed, now Lupin you and I have a task. I think it's high time that you were reunited with your former friend and I, my lover." Severus remarked with an equally malicious smile.

They both disappeared in a cloud of greenish-smoke their destination, Azkaban.

* * *

"Oh Ron stuff it." Hermione hissed out agitatedly as she looked about from her book. For the last half an hour the rick had been going on and on about the countless

"You're just mad that Harry didn't leave you anything." The boy sneered back, he hadn't changed one bit he was still a materialistic total waste of air.

Hermione couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the boys sheer stupidity and he wondered why he was going nowhere, without Harry's fame he was nothing just the sixth boy in a clan of talented Wizards. Hell even Ginny was shaping into a little powerhouse as their new seeker, sure they'd lost every game to the Slytherins but she was a hell a lot better than "King Weasley". King of gas more like it, idiot scored for the Slytherin team three times.

"Oh Ron, he didn't leave you anything of importance either you idiot."

"Wh-what" Ron sputtered in outrage. His feature's darkening to a putrid red color.

"His invisible cloak he gave that to your brothers." Hermione continued, mentally countdown how long before the boy explosive temper reared its ugly mane. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….

"Wh-what! I'm his best friend."

Oh darn, it took him four seconds longer than usual.

"I believe was, is the correct term weasel." A familiar voice drawled out.

Looking up they saw Malfoy Jr leaning against the doorway. His posture the epitome of elegance and power, the pureblood looked dapper in his suede and velvet robe and attire. Oddly enough the he was alone, neither Goyle/Crabbe nor his usual posse of mini-death eaters behind him.

"Malfoy what do you want." Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing really just came to look at how you're all fairing. I heard through the grapevine that you lot barley received a knut from Potters vaults." Malfoy continued, sweeping a stray strand of hair from his eyesight.

"Oh please Malfoy speak for Hermione, Harry didn't leave her anything." He sneered causing Hermione to flinch. Hermione cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she took to staring down at her two feet.

"I on the other hand received five-thousand galleons. " Ron continued his chest puffed out in a ridiculous manner.

"Oh really the filthy know-it –all got nothing, that must suck seeing as both Black and Potter hold several priceless tomes. Think of all you could have learned with them I on the other hand as a living relative am still able to view them, too bad so sad. You know I find you two so pathetic your not even worth picking on." He sneered down at them, his eyes doing nothing to betray the pure malice pouring out of them.

Several passerby stood outside their door gawking at the scene playing out before them. No one made a move to help, all them supporting equally disgusted looks. Hermione felt ashamed, the whole school hated them. and frankly, she didn't blame them. She hated herself even more, stupid Dumbledore stupid, me.

"Look at you, look at you both. Turned coat-tail on your friend without a second thought. And here I heard that Gryffindor were the picture of loyalty and all that is just. You both disgust me epically. I do hope you enjoy your new year because I know for a fact that whole school knows and neither of you will be receiving any support-" Draco replied with an evil smirk. "-or protection. He added knowingly with a drawl, the words dripping with an unspoken threat. Sweeping out of the room in a swirl of velvet and suede reminiscent Snape.

Hermione turned to stare at the window her mind riddled in thought.

'Oh Harry what have I done, what have I done'

* * *

Sirius groaned as he rubbed his forehead, pulling himself up into a sitting position he carefully surveyed the destruction around him. He grimaced as he pulled his gun from underneath a dead err undead passenger. He caught a peculiar glint, drawing himself onto his knee he turned the woman over and pulled the necklace from her neck. It was a gold inscribed locket with the initials R.A.B., it looked pretty old and valuable. Tucking it into his vest pocket, he didn't notice the eerie gold light that it emitted.

Standing up slowly he took im the destruction that he'd cause and could t help that little smirk that crept onto his features.

"Hunh."

Without bother to turn around, he broke the passenger's neck easily. Dusting his hands off, he held them around his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he yelled. "Becky!"

* * *

**Guess whose back Siri's back, guess whose back yes he's back dun-dun. Review….please. Also I apologize with the format of the will from the previous chapter, as well as Harry's slight OCness. But what can I say he's no longer the same person so his personality is bound to be, corrupt.**


	16. The Mansion

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters I created.**

**Conversations: ""**

**Thoughts: ''**

**Radio/Flashbacks/Documents: **Monotype Corsiva

* * *

**Previously on Resident Evil Neurosis:**

Sirius groaned as he rubbed his forehead, pulling himself up into a sitting position he carefully surveyed the destruction around him. He grimaced as he pulled his gun from underneath a dead err undead passenger. He caught a peculiar glint, drawing himself onto his knee he turned the woman over and pulled the necklace from her neck. It was a gold inscribed locket with the initials R.A.B., it looked pretty old and valuable. Tucking it into his vest pocket, he didn't notice the eerie gold light that it emitted.

Standing up slowly he took im the destruction that he'd cause and could t help that little smirk that crept onto his features.

"Hunh."

Without bother to turn around, he broke the passenger's neck easily. Dusting his hands off, he held them around his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he yelled. "Becky!"

-Elsewhere-

"Shut up he's alive I'm not leaving without him."

"Grrr!"

"We don't have a choice."

"Sirius!" Rebecca stared off into the distant at the crumpling debris and the countless flaming corpses. She turned to Billy and made her way towards the corridor.

"Becky!"

Billy turned to stare at her with wide eyes, smirking knowingly at the man she turned around.

-Gasp-

"Becky"

-Bang-

Becky let out a scream as the flaming man made a move towards her.

-Bang-

* * *

Becky mouth opened and closed in shock as a pool of blood and brain tissue. She watched as said assailant fell onto its knees before it titled backwards. A large gaping hole, turning around she stared at her commanding officer gun out and a thin stream of smoke coming from it.

"Boom!" Was Sirius simply greeting. He stepped carefully over the corpse and let loose two more bullets, just to be on the safe side.

"Becky you should seriously close your mouth and try to keep the blood from entering your bloodstream."

At that reminder Rebecca sank onto her knee's and began to forcefully retch whatever tissue she may had swallowed, or not.

"Ungh."

-Bang-

Sirius raised his head and tilted his chin in greeting to Billy.

"Well now that this reunion is over and done with, I suggest we move to a more secured location."

Rebecca stared up at him in shock, whilst Billy fought to keep in his own chuckle.

"Because if you haven't noticed." Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "We're surrounded by flaming corpses, and they're not dancing."

* * *

Sirius and Rebecca pushed at the door, whilst Billy brought up their rear shooting whatever passenger that wasn't really dead tried to attack them. They pulled at each side turning the wheel gradually, it was grim and rusty so obviously it hadn't been used in quiet sometime.

"Hurry it up guys, their starting to move."

"Move away Becky."

Rebecca took a step back and watched in awe as Sirius grabbed the doorframe to pull his body up. He swayed back and forth for a bit before he suddenly slammed his feet forward causing the door to squeak open.

"Nice going Captain."

Sirius bowed towards them before hurriedly pulling the door open. Billy went through first seeing as he was much bigger than the rest of them, and Becky went through last. Sirius squeezed his body through just in time as one of the passengers leapt forward. Pushing the door behind him, he shot at the man's head before slamming the door closed.

"Well that was fun."

"Ungh."

They all stared down at the zombie head that was currently trying to pick itself up via its tongue. Without a second, though Rebecca stepped ontop the skull, repeatedly.

"Wow, Beck."

"Save it." She hissed out irritably. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

Sirius stared at her with an expression akin to respect, whilst Billy gaped in shock at her.

"O-kay, moving on from that moment of extreme creepiness." Sirius said as his eyes remained glued to Rebecca still stomping feet. "Forward troops where we go hopefully the dead aren't lyin-err rising in wait." He added wistfully, "Way to go Becky, you get your homicide on."

Rebecca cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her commanding officer appraisal.

"Thank you sir." She saluted.

Sirius chuckled warmly at the girl's naïve action; crouching on his knee, he winged his body downward into the pool of water.

"Damn." Billy hissed the moment his lower body made contact with the knee-length water. "It smells like shit in here."

Sirius clucked his tongue at the man's exclamation. "No duh, were in the sewer system."

"Why the hell is there a secret entrance through the sewer system?" Billy asked as he stared at Sirius in confusion.

"Because this isn't an entrance, it's a way out."

They both turned with guns out at the sound of the splash.

Rebecca held her hand up in surrender, her brows lifted in surprise.

"Let's go." Sirius said before quickly moving forward, his gun still out and aimed forward.

Rounding a corner, he caught sight of a door and a somewhat chipped landing. Tucking his gun back into its holster he drew himself up on to the landing. Turning around he indicated for the two to move forward. He helped Billy, and then Rebecca climbed atop.

Standing up he grimaced as he caught sight of the staircase. Turning he caught sight of Coen's perverted leer. He narrowed his eyes at that expression, he would be damned if he allowed Coen near his rear, or Becky's.

"Coen, you go up first." He abruptly said as he motioned for the man to climb up.

"Wh-what!" He sputtered in outrage.

"You heard em or do I need to speak slowly." Sirius replied. "You…go…first."

"Why, aren't you guys supposed to be projecting me."

"Uh, no. Your suppose to die anyway Coen, now stop being so damn selfish and take one for the team." Sirius coldly remarked, Billy and Rebecca both stared at him with an incredulous expression. He didn't know why he had to explain this to the man anyway.

Billy started to climb up the stairs, muttering obscene words underneath his breath.

Sirius merely rolled his eyes at the man's response.

"Why is he going first." Rebecca whispered.

"Because I don't trust the filthy pervert, he might try to cope a feel."

"Unless you want him to." He added his head tilted to the side.

Rebecca let out a tiny squeak before shaking her head.

"Good, you next."

Rebecca through him a speculative look, as if he would perv on her. Sirius didn't know whether or not be flattered or extremely grossed out at the thought. Becky naked...ewww! Worst than Dumblefuck, he couldn't help but to shudder inwardly in disgust.

"Oh, please Becky you are barking up the wrong damn tree." He sneered, Rebecca cheeks turning a bright red, a telltale sign that she was indeed thinking along that line. "I prefer the company of my own sex. In case you didn't get the memo, that means I'm gay." He added.

Billy broke into an awkward chuckle from up above them.

"Quit your laughing and keep climbing Coen."

"Slave master." Billy mutter audibly.

"You would like that would you." Sirius dryly remarked, Billy lost his footing at that retort staring down at them.

"Don't answer that comment Coen, it was rhetorical but I know your sex-craved brain wont just understand that." Sirius added as said man opened his mouth.

Rebecca nodded her head slowly at Sirius before she too began to climb up the staircase.

Turning around he looked, for some reason he had the most peculiar feeling that he was being watched.

Shaking his head at the thought, he followed his subordinates quickly up.

-Plop-

A grayish fluid covered figure pulled itself up onto the landing, staring dumbly up at the retreating figures. Its mouth opened and it emitted a hissing sound.

"Siri…."

* * *

Billy pushed the latched up slowly, seeing nothing he allowed it to fall onto the otherside and drew his body up.

Billy let out a low whistle as he took in his surroundings. Turning around he caught sight of Rebecca, grabbing her hand he pulled the tiny girl up and held out his hand to Sirius. The latter of whom stared offendly at the limb, before sighing and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Why is it always a mansion? A creepy ass abandon mansion, at that." Sirius remarked with a groan.

Well this is a hell a lot better than the train."

"Bigger doesn't always mean better." Sirius replied. "And if you want to keep your tongue I would hold that perverted retort."

Billy held out his hand in surrender and let out a chuckle at Sirius threat. Billy lowered his gaze before his features darkened as he noticed the all too familiar design on the rug. He flashed back to the train, remembering that it too carried the same monogram.

"Umbrella Research Center." He murmured.

Sirius twisted harshly at the sound of the name, his eyes narrowing even more at the implications. Umbrella, why was that name showing up everywhere. He had a bad feeling that whatever was going was more than just a little corporate mishap.

Did he smell vengeance in the air? Yup, with an aftertaste of bitterness and spice.

Rebecca walked forward slowly into she came to stand in front of a statue. Staring at it her eyes widened and she let out a tiny gasp.

At the sound Sirius and Billy both shared knowing looks before moving to stand next to the girl. Leaning forward Sirius brushed off the dust and read. "The first general manager, Dr. James Marcus."

"Isn't that-" Rebecca began only for Sirius to cut her off.

"The creepy leech dude."

'Ughh, if coming back from the dead was bad enough they now had to contend with an undead leech man. Seriously what the fudge!'

* * *

-Scene Cuts-

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is." Birkin asked as he took in the familiar silhouette of his nephew. "But who the hell is that girl; last I check Sirius didn't go for women."

"Just a rookie." Wesker replied in a clipped tone.

Brink turned to stare at him in confusion, waiting for the man to elaborate further.

Pushing his glasses back up, he continued to stare impassively at the screen. "She's the newest member into the Bravo S.T.A.R.S team, their medic."

'Medic, huh. Albert you simple-minded fool.'

Birkin leaned back on his heel a bit and scratched his chin in thought. Turning his gaze form the girl he instead stared at the tattooed man, he was definitely unfamiliar.

"Hmm, and the male." Birkin asked, knowing to well that his old friend was not the type to allow another male to encroach upon his territory. Said territory being his pubescent nephew.

Wesker choked back the snarl that threatened to rip form his throat. "I am unfamiliar with him," he admitted, his features darkened significantly.

* * *

-Speaker squeaks-

Sirius, Billy and Rebecca looked up for the source of the sound.

"Attention! This is Dr. Marcus. Please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto. Obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power, power is life." The voice from the speaker said.

* * *

Birkin and Wesker stared in shock (Birkin more) as their monitors changed and they were suddenly inboard with images of the cloaked man form the train. Said man chuckled at their astonished faces.

"Who are you?" Wesker asked.

"Me, it was I who scattered the T-virus in the mansion." He paused in his speech chucking cruelly as that implication of his words sank in. "Needless to say I contained the train as well." He added with an evil smile.

"Wh-what?..." Birkin stuttered out in shock.

"Revenge….on Umbrella." The man's featured twisted into an unsettling sneer.

Closing his eyes, he stretched his arm out and began to sing. Suddenly leeches appeared out of nowhere and began to take the form of the elderly man that had attacked Rebecca and Sirius on the train.

Birkin stared in horror at the al to familiar face of their mentor and predecessor the man, -gulp- he and Albert murdered a decade ago. "Dr. Marcus?"

The man didn't even respond to Birkin's whispered exclamation. He merely continued on with his speech. "Ten years ago, Dr. Marcus was murdered by Umbrella."

Turning his murky orbs towards them, "You helped them, didn't you." It wasn't really a question, _it _knew that they knew that it knew that they played a large role in the murder of Dr. Marcus. He was merely toying with them, with proof that all that had happened was merely an appetizer for what was soon to come.

Wesker scowled at the man; unlike Birkin he was not shaken nor unsettled by his reappearance. He did not like being toyed with in such a fashion, the need for vengeance to burn in the pit of his belly.

The man laughed manically before his imaged faded away.

Birkin turned to stare at Wesker, the man's features closed off from any kind of emotion. He was disgusted with himself because of the genuine fear he felt at his predecessors reemergence as well as anger for the man near immortal status, even in death he still continued to best him.

Glaring angrily at the monitor he slammed his fist down. This wasn't over by a long shot Marcus, by the time he and Wesker were through the man would start seeing death as a paradise.

* * *

"O-kay creepy announcement gone lets go, now."

With that said they trio walked down the flight of stairs.

"Search the corners, find and exit or something that we can use." Sirius ordered. Turning back around he stared at the picture of the man, tentatively running his fingers lightly along the man features.

"Poor old bastard probably didn't even know what you were getting into." He murmured brokenly. He too understood what it was to be betrayed. He didn't know what happened to the man exactly, but something told him it wasn't good if what the leeches and the train passengers were anything to go by.

"I found a clip." Rebecca exclaimed cheerfully.

Causing Sirius to turned around and sent the girl an approving look. "Good job."

"Coen what about you."

Billy held out a bottle of rum.

"Nice going Coen, we can use that for when we get out of here."

Turning around Sirius ran back up the stairs.

Rebecca and Billy following behind, Billy paused as he stared at the painting. He couldn't help but to wonder just what kind of monstrosity that kid had gone though to end up here.

"Move it Coen, are do I need to put a cap your ass." Sirius cried out from his place above.

Grimacing he quickly ran up the stairs. 'Who the hell was he kidding this kid was made for this shit'

Behind him, the fluid covered figured slowly pulled itself up. Blinking the features became more refined, aristocratic feature devoid of any emotion, with cold green eyes. The figured turned and stared at the form of one Sirius Black also known as Harry Potter, a malicious smirk slowly making its way across his face. Turning around the figure slowly made its way through the door, leaving not a trace behind.

* * *

One thing I can say….Dr. Marcus has a beautiful singing voice. Like really, since the whole Umbrella vengeance thing didn't really work out for him (i.e. he got wasted) he should seriously take up opera singing. See if you can guess who our mysterious guest is.


End file.
